All Out Revenge
by yaoiloverest
Summary: Bored Kami, lucky Akatsuki. Betrayal, back-stabbing, adventure and harem. Good Pain. Massive crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A laughing blonde child was seen running in the busy road, chased by three men wearing blank mask, but no matter how fast they run they can't seem to catch the child. No one blinked an eye over this strange scene, because for them this event happened two or three times every week .

Every morning starts the same for the blond child, wake up ( and made the bed ), clean up in the bathroom ( a quick, cold bath ), greet his father ( ignored, as usual ), make breakfast ( instant ramen, shrimp flavour today ), and go outside where three men waiting to escort him into academy, not to protect him but to make sure he didn't do anything to harm himself ( like attempting high class jutsu that can kill him because of slight mistake that he stole from his father library, not that anyone, including his own father, would care, they would throw a very big celebration even. But he's still konoha jinchuuriki, the weapon of konoha, so the hokage assign his ninjas to take care of the blonde child.

The child is a good child with light spirit that diminished little by little everyday, but still maintain his happy mask. Before, when he was younger he run from his " caretakers " because he tought it was fun, but now he did it because it would made the others paid attention to him, he knew that attention he recived was a negative one, but he didn't really cared. As far as he knew, he always the pariah of the village, he was the reason if one of the kid fell down when he didn't even walked near the kid, he was the one who stole the scroll when the librarian can't found the one they searched for even when he never allowed near the scroll section, or even when a mission went sour, in short everything that went wrong must be his fault, no matter what. So any attention, even the bad one was welcome.

His caretakers also instructed to gave him additional training, just weapon throwing accuracy and chakra control training ( the tree climbing and water walking ), he can't received more training than that because " he was still a child " was the hokage reason when one of his shinobi asked him why the child did not received more advance training, and when one asked why the child was given any training the hokage response was that he didn't want to saw the child dead in the near future before the child fulfill his usefulness, after all the hokage never helped the child with the mob directly, only when the child was near death door, prefering to strengthen the child the hard way ( if the child dead, well too bad ).

When the child graduated from the academy, he was placed into special internship program, ROOT. In there he was trained by the most trusted ninja the hokage can spared, after all a weapon without training was a useless one. He got the best training ( he can't even did c - ranked jutsu sealessly, note the sarcasm ). His tutor followed hokage orders to the extreme, namely to train him as fast as possible to reached chunin rank while keeping him loyal to the village. What the hokage didn't knew or even cared was that the tutors taught the child twenty hours a day ( means they took turns to beat the child brutally to the ground for twenty hours every day, they didn't stop even when the child unconscious, and when they were bored they used ninjutsu to the child ) and the rest four hours was spent sleeping in a dusty storage room that will be his bedroom for the rest of " training ". For them, when after the first day of training the child lacked any mark of their beat down, was a sign that they can continue their tutoring, and so they gleefully " train " the boy to the best of their ability.

The result can't be denied, while the child was still useless in every aspect of being ninja, he succeded in became emotionless broken tool. His strategy of fighting was behave like cornered animal against his enemy and hit them until the enemy was dead. Thanks to his tutors, he had very high pain toleration bordering not feeling or caring.

He was dispatched when his training deemed adequate enough by the hokage. He didn't started with low ranked mission, of course not. He was their greatest tool, so of course the hokage, supported by the council, gave him a B ranked mission right from the beginning, never mind that the child was just six years old ( he graduated at the age of five, so he must be a genius. Who cared that he graduated that fast only because the teachers wanted to got rid of him as fast as possible ) and of course a weapon that regarded as monster didn't need teammate or back up ( what if the ninja that supposedly help the weapon got hurt while the weapon itself would survived impaled in the lung, or got burned alived ? Other ninja safety was more important than the weapon was the truthful and cold answer of the hokage when the child asked the hokage why he must done this missions and all the future ones alone.

His first mission was to eliminate a bandits camp. Consist of hundred people, more or less. That had missing nins : seven C rank, three B rank, and one A rank.

He used a barrier seals ( a graduation gift from his godfather that he never met ) that could be canceled only if he will it or if he's dead then the seal would exploded and killing all inside it. He spent two whole days in there, went back to konoha, rest for a few hours to ate and bathed then went to another missions. When the B and A rank missions was no more he was given s rank missions, and unfortunately his conditon didn't changed for the next years.

His missions ranged from killing to seducing for information to became konoha mob target practice on his birthday, and no he can't retaliate or hiding, he can only run with civilian level speed thanks to the chakra dampen seal carved in a collar the hokage forced him to wore, to outright whoring himself if he wanted any money to pay his rent or for food ( he was kicked out from his home the day he graduated, and every ryo he should got for his missions went to the council pocket in the name of reparations that caused by the kyuubi " his monster self " they claimed ).

And he do nothing. Because he didn't see anyway he can make his situation better. Did he forgot to mentioned he got a seal that monitored every moved he made to the special scroll hanging in the wall of hokage office, and if necessary the hokage can activate the second seal placed in him, to pull him from wherever he was into where the hokage stood, not making him appear instantly but pulling him like a lassoed animal dragged along by its owner.

Then the news of Akatsuki was heard by the hokage, when atleast other village attemted to somewhat protecting their own jinchuriki ( even the most hated one ), konoha as a whole practically send the child to akatsuki as a peace offering at the least and alliance at the most.

The child was in coma after his last mission ( eradicated a rising threat somewhere near kirigakure, the information was only one or two threats, in reality it was bordering missing nin alliances ( almost all was B and A rank missng nins, all fifty of them ). Like his usual method of killing many enemy he activated his barrier seals, but unfortunately he spend to much chakra pass his limit that not even the kyubi can supplied and with his absymal skill that of low ranked jounin, and with all his critical wounds, he managed to kill all but three after four days of fighting before he fell into deep coma that by the seals counted as him being dead and activating its self destruction command. The hokage became restless 3 days after that and after seeing the child never moved from his spot ( monitor seal, remember ? ) for the past three days rather then sending some of his men to retrieve the child he activated the second seal.

The child arrived at konoha gate a day after the hokage heard about Akatsuki goal, and after receiving the council blessing promptly made the letter explaining just who the child is and then offering peace and alliance between akatsuki and konoha. The hokage teleported to the gate once he felt the child nearing it, he slapped chakra restraining seal, canceling monitoring and lassoing seal, shoved the scroll to one of his chosen ninja to get the child and the scroll to the akatsuki leader and to wait for his / her answer.

The ninja arrived two days later and promptly killed by one of the akatsuki member, how coincidentally that the one who did so was the leader of Akatsuki ( not pain, but obito that pretended to became madara ). Obito already knew beforehand about the treament of konoha as a whole towards the child, and he grew very furious with them, and got a turn around personality a.k.a his brain was screwed back to normal, before madara got him, but even with all his power and the Akatsuki, non of them can removed the hokage seals, so in second to last attempt to got the child the akatsuki spread a rumor that their goal is to captured all jinchuriki and hoping the hokage would took the bait.

Obito picked the child carefully and with the fastest speed he dare he run to the base. In there he deposited the child in the infirmary to be treated by konan and cured if possible, then he went to pain office to made two plans concerning the child, when he awake and if he show no progress.

Two months later and five dead konoha ninja ( the hokage gave up in the regards of attempting alliances with akatsuki after the body of fifth messanger delivered back in unrecognized shape if one didn't count the arranged word of " no " as recognized ), the boy still deep in coma, so the plan B was started.

Obito had revealed himself to the entire Akatsuki member, minus zetsu ( both of them ) and told them his story and Madara moon plan, one month after he brought the boy to Akatsuki base. Nothing else said about that, all of them agree to killed zetzus and forget all their original goal, because even pain acknowledge that his goal was made because he felt deep sadness about his life and his two childhood friends ( even when one is dead and the other was essentially his follower ).

After some killing ( no matter what, zetsus skill lay in spying not fighting all Akatsuki member all at once, thus failing Madara and Kaguya, from original manga ending, plan effectively ) and some self – introspective obito and pain laid their plans toward the child to other members so they could made the best decision .

The plan was insane by mortal standard if only because it's involving a Deity and revenge.

This plan was organize by Hidan so without doubt the deity was Jashin, the God of chaos, evil, and of course revenge. This insane plane was even considered and decided to be the most successful based on one thing, there was a slight mention of making a deal with the Deity if the attempted can fulfill the requirement, namely gave the most pure soul as a tribute, the more pure the more you can make your request. And what better soul then the one that was mistreated by everyone around him from when he was born, the boy didn't even had a name, for Kami sake !

After finishing the preparation ( bones of three chickens mixed with dried chili and submerged with seasoned water, boiled in copper pan for exactly twenty minutes, add pepper and oregano ) with all the member attending and the one doing the ritual was Hidan, he refused to even think any other will do it ( Sprinkle it into the child while saying " Jashin tribute " until either Jashin appeared or until the concoction used up ).

Half way trough the ritual all of them felt a chill wind, a thunder roar and they felt like falling down for eternity until they suddenly appeared in a heap inside a room with a white room and single round table full of delicious food, if the smell is true, with chairs matched their number plus one that already occupied.

While they just starting to seperate themselves from each others, the one sitting near the waved at them, inviting them. They do so warily, because the description Hidan gave them about his Jashin didn't matched with the one in front of them. For example Hidan said Jashin was an evil Deity, capable of uncountered physical strength with appearance of brutal warrior, the being that they eyed lustfully was one full of woman femininity with fondness of pink and the body and face full of invite of sin, especially the sexual one.

Either Hidan was playing a prank on them, or this was other Deity than the one they aimed for.


	2. Chapter 2

Sasori, being a human puppet by his own will thus did not have hormones was the first to snapped out of whatever the woman did to them, and he processed to kick out his teammates out of it, literally.

Not one of them appreciate it, and they paid him in kind ( a simple head slap won't be a problem, a head slaps by nine people augmented by chakra will be major problem ).

Before Sasori can make his revenge move and an all-out brawl can occur, Pain ( just because he realized his wrong way to attained peace did not mean he would change his attitude toward life, he still mourn Yahiko, after all ) step forward and bow a little to the smiling ... something, he did not think that woman was really a woman or even a human, but a little politeness never hurt, especially if the one in front of him is really an evil Deity.

The deity gesturedfor them to sit, and they do so waryly. The silently fight over the chair order, not for the chair nearest ' her ' but the farthest. But before the fight can escalate into physical, bless his soul ( as black and almost non - existed as it was ), Itachi walk with uncaring manner and promptly sit in the chair farthest of her ( she only put her hand over her mouth, but all there know she is laughing over their antics ) leaving his fellow member fume and swearing ar Itachi quietly.

Reluctantly, one by one they follow Itachi example, don't fight, just do it. The most unlucky of them all is Obito if for different reason than the others. They didn't wanted to sat near her because they were afraid of the Deity, but Obito was afraid because he knew the ritual was slightly wrong.

The blood they used was mixed with sheep blood a little, and they didn't used oregano but rosemary. And how Obito knew this ? Well, he was the one who obtained all ingredients and the one who mixed the concoction ( Kisame ) wouldn't knew the difference between garlic and onion. Tobi didn't knew that the ingredients was that important, he thought it wouldn't matter. Well how he regretted that thought now.

Finally they all sat down and looking at her sharply but not with hostility, they know better than openly challange her.

Her gaze sweep over them and with a little laugh she start talking.

" The ritual you attempted was never meant to summon any Deity especially not Jashin, but not because it was wrong but because Jashin was never exist in the first place."

Right there Hidan spluttered, interupting her explanation " B - but, t – then how do us, Jashinist attained our immortality ? "

" If you would listen to my explanation you would know the answer, young man", the word was said a little coldly and Hidan shrank in his seat, " The world where you came from originally had many gods, but millenia ago they left, all but three. The first one was me, the second one was the one you called shinigami, and the third one was the Juubi. Or what you called him the bijuu, long ago, all nine of them were one entity, and that blasted sage dared to split him, hmph, if not for shi – teme traitorus act that one time, no mere mortal would be able to even scratch his skin."

All of them ( the shinobi one ) just sit there dumbly, and only their long hard training as ninja kept their mouth shut and their ass in the chair, lesser trained man ( and one woman ) would fainted right there, because her explanation also gave them clue of her identity, Kami.

" Oh, I see you all already guess who I am, but I'm afraid your perception is slightly wrong" that quickly gather their attention " You see, your world was what everyone in my ... clan called alternative world, it means there was one original world, and one different thing happened in there, would created one alternate world, because the original world was created by Creator ( you can guess that by yourself ) and he would be severely displease if we ( His creations ) messed with His world, so in effort to not made Him angry, we changed one history moment to created alternate world and then rewind the time of the original )."

They paid rapt attention to her every word, and Pain ask a question " What was changed ? "

" Well, originally the Sandaime hokage wife would be dead in the Kyubi attack, but in your world she died by sandaime own hand, the woman refused to beared a second child and wish to became active shinobi again. The Sandaime in that time thought that he needed more child because there was no guarantee that his boy will be alived long enough to produced a heir, after all they were shinobi, death was in the job description. So, in a fit of rage he slapped his wife, unconsciously using chakra to the unaware woman, and she was thrown into the wall. Normally she would got a concussion and bruised, but it was not to be. The wall held his prized weapon, a zanbatou, that was said belong to a insane man that murdered thousands before he was brutally put down, and all that tried to wield it fell in the same tragedy, in other word that sword was cursed with insanity and blood lust."

" But that was not all, wasn't it ? " this time it was Itachi who ask.

She smile slightly before answering, " It was the beginning, the Sandaime felt no remorse and only ordered his Anbu to took cared of the body. He only informed Jiraiya about the truth, and wanting to became Sandaime favourite student he followed his sensei blindly. Using his information / spy chain, Jiraiya spread a rumor that Sandaime wife was killed because of her harlot way. No one dared to challanged that rumor, not even her family. The Sandaime became more corrupted and cruel, rivaling Danzo method. He also embeded his full control over poor Jiraiya, to did everyting he was told to including becoming Sandaime bitch, especially in the ' bedroom '.All shinobi look rather pale at this surprisingly disgusting story, especially Pain and Konan ( they were Jiraiya student, even if only for short while ). " And with the current fourth hokage was essentially apprentice of Jiraiya ( the yondaime first and only teammates dead in their first d – rank mission, how very fortunate for Jiraiya that hated the two in the first sight if only because the two were the best in their year, that reminded him of his own past ).

While she was telling them this, not one second her gaze left Itachi shock form. With a shaky voice, he asks her softly, " That last order that was given to me... ", Itachi never finish his question, he didn't need to. She nodded and continue her story.

" The kid grew unsatisfied with his sensei submissiveness toward Sandaime, as he wanted his sensei to only looked to him, and he began making a cruel plan equivalent with his prodigy – genius status, he made the Sandaime his own puppet, by using seal, one of the Sandaime weakness. The seals were meant to control Sandaime every being, little by little until essentially the fourth owned Sandaime, making him the fourth bitch . The seals idea were made by the fourth, but the one making it was his ( fake ) girlfriend, Uzumaki Kushina. Sadly, Kushina herself did not aware of the use of that seals, she was told by the fourth that seals were used on captured enemy ninja, to made sure she wouldn't beacame a problem in the future, her memory about creating that seals was erased by the fourth, with the help of one yamanaka girl ( a fanatic fan – girl of the fourth ). The yondaime assured his rather naive sensei that the seals functions were to made the user body and mind stayed in their prime. At first glance, it seemed to do only that, the trick was that seals were made with the fourth in mind, and only him can made the seals activate its hidden meaning. "

She stop suddenly because she heard someone stomach growling rather loudly, and with a smile she gestured to the food, indicating they could eat whatever they want every time they want. They start pilling down their chosen foods immediately.

After they slow down, she resume her story, " His sensei being Sandaime bitch brought the seals to Sandaime in no time, and drew the seals into his own body ( the Sandaime being a kage, even a lousy one, knew that not everything was as it seemed, ordered Jiraiya to tested the seals first ), after seeing that the seals worked briliantly, the Sandaime drew the seals. The seals itselves would alert the maker ( the fourth, not Kushina ) about the new user. But the function of the seals didn't stop at that. How did you think he got that strong in a very short time ? The seals also 'copy' all information about any new user and their knowledges to the fourth. Without any significant drawback happened to the fourth ( just a little chakra lost and slight headache ), he processed the new information and used them for his own need. The controlling processed only took two weeks if the mind of the victim was strong, two days if the mind was weak. And to answer Itachi question before, your clan saw past his scheme and act accordingly, rebellion. "

Itachi puke hearing that. And he almost fainted when he hears her next word. In happiness.

" I can change all that, easily. With price of course "

And a little waryness. " What kind of price we are talking about ? If it will include slaughtering those Konoha shit, I volunteer " Obito said loudly with very big sadistic smile.

" Well, originally I want you to do something for me, but what you said is tempting me. Hmmmm. How about this, you make that price by your own, and if it looks interesting enough I will allow that as a price. Now, let me explain about my offers, alright. "

She take out nine different scrolls and put it all in the table in front of her after banishing all the food.

" Before that, why did you wanted to summoned Jashin ? Keep in your mind I'm aware what happened in your world, but I also had many others world to keep eyes on. "

This time it was Deidara who answer " Obito kept an eye on his former village, and he devised a plan to saved their jinchuriki because that boy wouldn't last much longer. But something happened to him and he was in coma for the last few months. We were hopping Jashin could help us. "

" You do aware that Jashin in your world was regarded as evil ghost ? Whose idea was it to even thought to asked his help ? " the Goddess ask incredulously.

All shinobi pointed their fingers toward Hidan, who blushed furiously and whine " Pein authorized it. " All ninja get startled, and Kisame mused that it was true, and all eyes look at pein who raised his hands in surrender, " We didn't had any other choice, that ritual was our last resort. " Hearing that they can only nod, agree.

" Let me tell you this, then. I check the boy, and I think it would be better if the boy passed away. Hold on, let me finish ", she predicted that they would protest, and raised a hand to stop them, " I will make sure he live a life full of support and love, whatever happen to him in his later life, he would never be alone. That, Ican promise you. " That assurance appease them a great deal.

" Now we move into my offer. You nine have one wish that I will give you, and that gift can be shared by all of you, or if you don't want it, it's also no problem. I suggest you all talk about it, that wish had no limitation besides you want to be Father. Even the wish to join my family, that also means you become a god / dess, is also possible after you pay the price. The price can be the same for you all and that will be in greater quality or quantity. If you chose other price, it would lessen. All wish has the same price level, so make your wish the best as you can. " That explanation went over their head because of its possibilty. They can even become a God! How awesome is that ?

They give each other a downright frightening smirk. And in their world, all konoha population felt that someone is dancing and then taking a piss in their tomb. Poor konoha, they doesn't deserve that kind of treatment, they deserve much much more torture before they passed over straight to hell, that the future owner ( of hell ) would gladly torture them for eternity. Cue inner evil laugh by all shinobi, inner because it would not do if the goddess heard their wicked and frankly very disturbing laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

" Alright, guys (ehm!) and girl, we need to decide what kind of wish we want. Any idea ? " Pain was the one who started their discussion, and the others know he want a good answer or you better shut up before he got angry.

Konan, always the talkative one, give hers first, " I always wants to meet my alternate, it's tiring being the only woman among you, guys, no offense, but you all are not exactly a normal conversionalist ", follow by a small squeal, a giggle and a mumble that involved shopping, all the guy shuddered and answer " non taken " simultaenously.

" I don't want to meet my twin. Change it. " " Hidan, stopped hiding behind Itachi and tried to imitating his voice " Sasori scold Hidan for his childish antics. " And it was Konan wish, if you don't want it, don't take it then " he added.

" No, this wish is good, we can make it better with using another choice of word, like, we want an abilty to go to another alternate world..., Itachi, do you want to add something ? ( " Another universe / dimension / world, Leader – sama " ) ... Like that. " Pain said calmly at first and end up stunned at Itachi suggestion. He then ordered Konan to write that in a board that magically appear near them.

Obito innocently asks, " Can we destroy that world if we get bored, Pain – sama ? I hate weakling " " That too. We can't forget our nature after all " Pain agree instantly, he knew that all of them, including the most sane among them ( Konan and Itachi ), were more likely to blow a small vilage just to escape boredom. Yes, they were that insane, they wouldn't be an S – rank missing nins if they weren't that bloodthirsty. " Konan, write that stipulation "

" I remembered Kami said that only the original world shouldn't be touched and all the alternate world were a fair game " Kisame mused rather loudly, gaining nods all over.

" Anyway, how the fuck would we do that? And mind you, arriving in the universe we want, not randomly. Who knows, we could suddenly appear in a battle field almost got cleaved or impaled ? " after some pause, Deidara added " But if we appear in a place full of chained beutiful women... and men ( Deidara blushing slightly when he say this ) I won't mind ".

While that was a solid question, his last comment made Deidara received a slapped in the back of his head, courtesy of Sasori and cat calls from the others.

Pain coughed to get their attentions, and they can see some red tints in his cheeks, " And we also need to know which universe we can't enter for whatever reasons ".

Kami, who watch their argument quietly the entire time ( means forgotten by everyone ) gave them a slightly perverted smile that creeped them out before answering, " No universe is forbidden unless it's the original but whatever happened to you while in there is your responbility, and yours only. And no, even if you blow that alternate up, non of my siblings will complained because when you enter a world, a copy of that world will exist and continue without any results from your presences in there. And as for the how, I can give you a ring that will transport you to inter-world hall, I think you can guess what's that ". the shinobis just nod and continue their discussion.

" What if the native are stronger than us ? " Itachi asks worriedly. While all of them start to think about it, Itachi asks another question, " Which one would be better for us in the long run, to wish for something big like becoming a God, or an ability to become a God, something like, I don't know, we gain their whole soul after we defeat someone ? "

They look at each other and agree that they would choose to get the abilty to become a God rather than just made a God. " Make it so we wouldn't stop growing at God level, the stronger we are, the better we can wreak havoc with little worry " this was from Hidan, as his personality that wouldn't mind fighting and killing without any reason to. Konan write their second wish.

" And if we go to another ... whatever, would we appear like our current body, go native or what ? " Obito asks cheerfully.

" Transformation ( to change their appearance ) / shape shifter ( into animal ) ability that does not limited on our body alone would be a good one " Deidara answer in a happy tone, making others look at him, and he added in still happy and lewd tone, " Imagine using that abilty with tons of clone that can do that, it would like your dream harem, it's a prime porn material. Better yet, also ask abilities to control minds, so using that technique and mix it with real people under our mind control, and we can order them to do whatever we want, that would be truly awesome " at that point all of them already have a massive nosebleed, having imagine that picture themselves.

" I would never guess that all of you have that kind of sexual kink ", a melodious voice from a certain Goddess jolt them awake quickly, " and that particular use of usually dangerous technique is really something, I will admit. May I try that idea ? " without waiting for an answer she goes away with a laughter, leaving the ninja dumbfounded.

" Well, it seems even Kami - sama is no exempt from lust " Kisame muse rather loudly, gaining his friends attention. After shaking the surprising information from their shocked mind they started their discussion again, while Konan write their third and fourth wish.

' What else do we want? ' was the question in their mind, when Obito suddenly asked a question " Will we still be a villain when we come back to Elemental Nation? Because I still want to kill all Konoha scum, not the one that didn't abused the kid " before anyone can answer him, he continue, mumbling " I doubt that would be many ".

That question didn't surprised the others, they knew Obito felt guilty, he was the one who released the Kyuubi in the first place, but that open a new thought in Konan head " I can understand that the fourth married Kushina as a cover of his ... more adventurous sex life ( Kami also told them about the used of another seals by the Fourth Hokage toward his many ninja, not caring about their status, if they interest him he would applied a seal, tattoed in his index finger and can be shooted by a little chakra toward his victim, that would made the victim more agreeable to followed his order, no matter how humiliating or suicidal. With that seal he also made the one who dislike him or proved to opposed him sent to a mission that will be their last ) and to made the civillian favored him more, but how was Kushina still alive? Shouldn't she be dead after Kyuubi removal? "

" That's because she isn't " suddenly Kami appear again and answer her question, all of them look at the Deity, urging her to continue, respectfully of course " The fourth experimented with a forbidden jutsu that made a corpse ' living ' again under his control, though the corpse will act on their own will, but they still under his control. Don't forget about Tsunade, she was the greatest medic and she was the one who declared that Kushina was just fine, that was one of the reason he applied his seal into her as the second puppet ( the first were Jiraiya and Hiruzen ), besides her bodies that he played sadistically with of course " that explanation was followed by another nosebleeds.

" Kami – sama, can we ask you for advice for the wish we should ask? It seems we hit dead end in thinking what wish we should ask " Sasori who didn't affected by that dirty information asked Kami, and in response given a stack of books, ranged from ' step by step creating your own hell ', ' make bent the straightest ', ' the history of the cruelest man and woman ', ' religion, myth, and believes ', and... others, different kinds of manga, magazines, games,random information about alternate world, etc.

They found many inspirations from those books, the first book told them about hierarchy, in 'up' world, ' middle ' world and ' underground ' world, metaphorically ( angel / God / Kami world, human / living world, demon / devil world, and all in between ) and in reality ( political / mafia boss / rich people, commoner / average people, and those who lived in poverty / in low criminal world ). That concept of hierarchy almost the same with in their world as the daimyos, the ninjas, and the civilians, but the metaphorical concept gave them ideas, to control all of the heaven, human world and hell. And that's their fifth wish, 'eat' them, with all the strength, skill and memory and non the weakness, by any means they want ( the concept eat doesn't alway mean literally, just a lick of blood is enough, but as they say ' make action to impress or go home ' ).

They also can spat out a perfect copy of the one they eat, and under their control, it also mean they can own whatever they want through legal mean. And thus their fifth wish is done. But of course someone need to point out something. This time it was Hidan who comments, " if we can make our body change into whatever we eat, combine with the transformation ability we gained from them ( and we bound to get that kind of ability with what we planned), do we need the wish of shape shifter and tranformation? " that sparked an argument that the abilities that they gained after eating souls will not give them unlimited form.

After some heated debate, they compromised and modified their third and fifth wish into the best one they can think of, after they eat the souls, they can combine the ability they gain, for example the ability to become an animal, and ability to grow another limb, creating a new form of animal, and things ( combination ) like that.

The second book show them many kind of games ( sex games, tortures ) from the normal one to the most indemon one ( the term inhuman refers to action that would make civilian call the police, but in this case, ninjas can stomach more brutal action especially torture, the gruesomest one, and it would need more than inhuman to make the ninjas go pale, thus the term indemon ), this one confuse them, what should they comprehend from this book? As one they look to Pain as their leader that in turn look at Kami that just smile beautifully at them, making them high on lust, and once again Sasori was the one who slap them awake.

' Manipulation ' was their guess, but somehow its ... " Aura manipulation " Obito whisper is heard by all of them and receive a nod from Kami. They all look at each other, and Deidara ask " What's the difference with mind control ? " " Mind control order the mind to do what we want, aura manipulation make people do what we want willingly, and I suppose aura manipulation is superior than mind control because it radiate what we want and what we need subconsciously " Itachi answer calmly. After some discussion, they decide to combine the two. With that the former fourth wish is scratched and change into aura manipulation with control over mind ( be it your own mind and the mind of other peoples ).

The third book contain history, the making, their reign and their downfall. This book make them realize no matter how powerful they would become, it's a possibility that somehow, someone might defeat them, by trick, by deceit, by law or whatever. And how could they counter that? It's not like they can see their future. Kisame suggestion of an ability to see the future was considered and rejected with the reason ' the future is not set in the stone '.

They were thinking about that problem until Obito who got bored rummaged through the rest of the book given by Kami, particularly a book that discuse about games, that capitalized the word 'save game' because you wouldn't know what high class monster you will meet that would make your character dead, this information make Obito run to Pain and shoved the book into his face. And so the sixth wish was found, the abilty to make their life as a game in cheat code of course, complete with save game option, unlimited storage for the item they would collect, unlimited life ( means any injuries, small or fatal, will be healed in mili-second and their power, chakra, mana, magic, prana, etc, will always full ) and don't forget the ability to level-up ( not that they need it ) and receive their enemy weapons or at least something every time they beat someone / something. Then Konan says something that sparked another argument, " Isn't this the same with our second wish ? " and again, they combine the two wish into ' unlimited level up ' and ultimate cheat mode.

In a moment of fucked up ( read : money hunting ) Kakuzu asks " What would happen if I kidnap someone from one universe and bring them to another universe forcefully ? " The others look at him suspiciously, it never brought good news if Kakuzu ask something, for his future victim that is, but nonetheless it was a good question even if none of them plan to do that but it would be useful if for some reason in the future they feel the need.

Kami assure them that nothing would happen to them and their ' baggage ', if they bring them knowingly. It would be different matter entirely if someone follow them into inter-world hall without their permission, no matter how impossible it is. That rest Kakuzu question, and they went back to their wishes discussion only to realize they hit dead end, again. The looks they give to Kami this time only get them a finger gesture of  
' no ' accompanied by a mirthful smile. So they give up.

Kami offer them a chance to get the rest of their wishes later on, and they accept it gratefully.

" So, I will give you all the abilities ( the details is already written, read that ) that you already decide :

The abilty to travel to another world, and you can do anything you want in there.

Make your life as a game, in ultimate cheat mode, unlimited level up passing God level and all the usual advantages.

You 'eat' the souls and gain their everything, and can combine it to make a new ability.

Aura manipulation, including supreme mind control of yourself and others.

The other five wishes can be made in later date, now let's talk about the price " at that all ninjas pay attention carefully.

" I noticed that non of you made even the slightest hint to join my family, but let me put the offer in the table, anyway. And that's the end of that offer, make it as you wish. For the price... as you know I'm old and old people need their entertainment. Make it so and if you exceed my expectation I'll give you a token of good work, in whatever form you want. Now this is your ring ( a wave and nine box of ring appear in their finger ), with this you can communicate with each other no matter the distance, not even in different dimension. And you only need to touch the ring and say ' hall ' to enter inter-world hall and the name of the one you want to talk to, including me. And this will help you in making your world your bitch ( giving a very big scroll to Pain ). Good luck then " and with that parting word they appeare in the room they did the ritual to called Jashin, but they didn't see the boy's body and assume that Kami already send the boy the people that would love him.

" Leader – sama, what should we do now ? " Kisame ask when he notice Pain deep in tought, but he got his answer " We need a way to counter the fourth seals and we need to be stronger than we are now if we want to punish Konoha. If along the way we can make this world our playground, the better ". The others nod serenely for a moment before Hidan burst up laughing until he rolled around in the ground, the others also laugh uproariously, even Itachi, Konan and Pain.

After they calm down entirely, Obito asked how should they go with that plan, in answer Pain show the scroll that was given to him by Kami, and start unfurled it. In there was a short explanation ( Smear a little blood in the name to bring out your personal scroll and again to bring the item / body contain in second scroll, touch to gain information / absorb it. Have fun – Kami ).

They found their name listed in there, and one by one they smear their blood in their name receiving a scroll. Pain ordered them to open the scroll on their own and to gethered in the meeting room in the next morning ( it's already four in the afternoon ) to discuss the next action.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pain**

Pain went back to his office and put his scroll in his desk before going to retrieve a bottle of sake. The event with Kami and all that wishes discussion while not seemed impossible / unrealistic at that time, is making his head hurt now when he plays his memories at that incident. Imagine, an insane ritual to help a tortured boy ended with the possibilty of them become a God.

But now after all was said and done, there's nothing he can do to change it. Maybe this was his chance to repent all his sin. Pain brightening up at that thought before realizing he need to finish his problem in this world before he can wreak havoc in another alternate world.

With that in mind he smear his blood in the scroll, with a puff of smoke there was a bodies in his desk, a body that looks like the older him with some interesting change and ... two bodies he didn't recognized. He remembered the instruction and touch, with trembling hand, his torn up alternate body.

He received new memories of his alternate, where he became a vessels of the Juubi with the help of that world zetsus ( forced by Pain ) and in a show of arrogance attempted to absorb the Juubi by using some forbidden technique given by the real Madara ( ressurected by Obito controlled by Pain). The result was as imagined, that Pain was reduce into a blob of bloody meat and in the process also ' killed ' the Juubi. Pain absorb the body and gain all of his alternate, including Juubi demonic / Goddess chakra ( yes the Juubi is a woman ) and the special jutsu that pain created, a pocket dimension where that Pain stored all his belongings.

After sorting through the new information dumped on him, he shift his gaze into the nearest body and without any hesitation he touch the body. Information come quickly and without warning he throw up, it was the body that when she was living was an experiment of Orochimaru, a somewhat failed attempt to combine Senju, Uchiha, Uzumaki and Hyuuga cell. Oh, the experimentation was a success, the child had all the bloodline trait, either eyes, longevity, special jutsu, but in the other hand the child can't control all her power, it's to much for the child mind and body when Orochimaru forced all that power to manifest together in one time. The child became unstable in mind and her body deteriorate gradually.

She ' died ' at the age of thirteen, the first six years of her life she lived as an experiment, the next four years she lived as a sex toy and personal maid, at the age of eleven he forced her bloodlines to manifested, which was a success, impregnated her when she showed the symptom of deteriorating, and after she got pregnant he kept her in a machine that will made sure she would lived until she gave him a child. For some reason his assumption that she would be dead after that didn't happen, her deteriorating condition stopped completely and she had a perfect health in body, not mind. But unfortunately her bloodlines become stable and mutated into a new one, that supposedly exceeded the power of Sage Of Six Path. This made her resumed her former role, but less in sex way ( because Oro – chan was a gay and pedophile, and fourteen was too old for him ), and her life became more brutal than before, the problem was she was dead inside. True she can functioned just fine, as fine as a puppet.

With dread, Pain look at the last body, he can guess the body identity. Pain inhale a deep breath before touching the body. New memories start coming and this time he fainted. The boy was the girl son and inherited all the bloodlines from his mother and can control it perfectly but unfortunately got all his father characteristic especially the cruelty and disregard of human lives and human experimentations. He didn't inherit his father sexual way, thank Kami, but that didn't meant anything when he gleefully raped his own mother mindless body since he understood sex ( at the glorius age of seven, he can't get his cock up at that age of course, but he can did torture in sexual way just fine and gained sadictic pleasure from that. It continued with different subjects of gender ( men and women ) and finally age (from age ten until age thirty) and the more time passed, the more inhuman way he used to gained pleasure.

But that's not what make Pain fainted, its only made him wanted to throwed up. He got the memories of the boy informed by his father that when one eat human flesh, raw / cooked, they will gained more power, the boy believed it and developed a liking of human flesh even when he realized the lie. While Pain knew Zetsus habits, that were to eat human flesh, he never saw it, and now suddenly he was bombarded by memories as real as his own eating human flesh. It's no wonder he fainted, wasn't it?

When he was awaken from his fainting episode the first thing he did was run to his trash bin and throw up until nothing left in his stomach. He continue to dry heaving for the next ten minutes, he grip the trash bin edge strongly until his fingers turn white. He stay there for a long time, eyes unseeing and trembling. His mind played and played all the memories he got from the three bodies.

Still in a daze, he stand up and went back to his desk. He sit down heavily and pour a generous amount of sake into his cup, and drink it as quick as possible. After drinking more than half bottle in a span of ten minutes, mind you the bottle was not exactly small, he finally starts to accept the memories as his own and starting to ask himself why Kami- sama choosed these three as his first.

He sort of understand the point of the girl memories and bloodlines, but he's still not sure about his alternate and the boy memories, unless as a warning to not getting that silly God complex and to ... kill the boy? ...Maybe not kill, but hey, he was S-class missing nin and the leader of criminal organization consist of other S-class missing nin (all eight of them), it's so expected decision for him for all his problem.

And so far his anwer of killing for his every problem coming his way never failed him, case of point, Konoha wanted an alliance with his organization, even sacrificing their jinchuuriki, he sent his answer by killing all shinobi sent to him, and eventually they got his answer, even if he must admit that they were stubborn about that alliance, after all five dead ninjas no matter how unimportant they were, they were still konoha ninjas, not that anyone in his organization would care about that alliance offers after Obito told them ( the Akatsuki ) about the way they treated their jinchuuriki.

Thinking about the blond jinchuuriki making his mind wander to many way using his, and his colleagues, new memories and power to completely and utterly destroy Konoha, after they are done with their revenge of course, no child deserved to be treated that way, especially not when the child father was the one who condemned him and casually tossed his own blood as a lamb into the wolves territory. That man will be the last to be killed, after all Obito was the first one to stakes his claim into the Fourth and that torture ( oh yes, Obito have a very deep hate to the fourth ) would be prolonged as long as possible in the most humiliating and sadistic way.

But back to the why he recieves that two bodies and all, he stumble into a memory, of Orochimaru telling his son that his body was special, in the term he can withstand any powers or abiltiy he stole from others either by experimentations or copying a skill by using sharingan. And integrate it to his body and make it his without the need to train his body or muscle memory, liked it was made for him.

Oh. That would be good for his future plan then. The fact that he doesn't have a plan beside destroying Konoha is of no importance.

 **Obito**

After he received his scroll, he didn't went to his room, instead he went to the training room in the basement. He tried to thought about nothing but it's to late, his mind wandered to the boy that they failed to saved, the boy who was also his former sensei son.

He remembered the story that he told his fellow Akatsuki member, that he was the fourth former student, along with two others ( not Kakashi and Rin, like in the manga ), that was left to dead when he and his teammates were surrounded by enemy ninja. They barely escaped, but his two teammates received fatal injuries that would made them unable to stayed as ninja. Obito himself was not scar free, just undamaged enough to continue as ninja. When a mysterious man ( Madara ) offered him a chance to had his revenge to the fourth, he accepted it. And the rest, as they say is a history.

After all that efforts, they still failed in saving the child. Right now he feel the need to destroy something before he do something reckless, like storming into Konoha by himself and start killing, yeah that would end really well, not. Even with the goddess gift to them, he doubt he can kill that bastard ( the hokage aka the boy father, anyone who had eyes can saw the resemblance, unless they choosed to not acknowledged it ) alone, nevermind all of them. But still, he hoped that whatever in the scroll would ensure his deepest hope, destroy Konoha and all its inhabitant into nothing but ash. He feel a grim amusement imagining that.

He opened the door to his training room ( all of them had their own training room, enforced by many seals that prevent destruction to their base just in case a jutsu or experiment went wrong ) and go straight to human shape wood, this thing was specially created by Sasori when Obito asked him a training opponent. Knowing Obito hatred to the fourth, Sasori made it with the fourth body structure and face, in a great detail.

He spent hours pummeling the unanimate object ( that didn't have any sign of being hit thanks to the many seal Pain and Sasori applied to it ).

But it didn't help him any, he still felt as angry as before, but this time that feeling also accompanied by helplessness and self-loathing. He felt drained and the urge to cry is overwhelming him, he resist it stubbornly, later, after he achieve his dream, then and only then would he cry, to mourn the fate of a boy that died in his father hand, to a fool that refused to see the reality ( Jiraiya ), to the unfortunate ninja, and his own past.

He lay down in the ground, panting, his mind finally remind him that he still has to opened the scroll. He take out the scroll from his pocket and smear his blood.

When the smoke cleared, Obito find a gauntlet, a bracelet with many tiny orbs, a plain covered book, and ... a big crystal ball? His eyebrows rise higher and higher when his eyes land on that three objects.

Alright, he just need to touch them to to know their ability right?

First, he touched the gaunlets with his right feet and when it didn't blow up he grugingly touch it with his right index finger. Instantly he looks at that gauntlet in different prospective, from the information he suddenly got, that gauntlet is a taming tool, one only need to touch a living being ( no matter how intelligent or how strong their mind ) and they would be a loyal pet. A pet. And the ownership can be transfered completely or partially to others. Obito burst into a laughter, a very mirthful laughter, oh he would have many fun with this thing, no doubt about that.

He calmed down after ten minutes of laughing, and he went to the second item, the bracelet. He had some inkling to what the bracelet capable of if the red colous orbs like they were made by bloods was any indication, and if he's right, this little thing will make him far more powerful. And he was right in his guess, but also slightly wrong. True the bracelet granted him control of all things ( namely, weapons ) existed in Elemental Nations, normal, rare and extinct, as long as its exist in some point, it's his to used. And nothing that usually will kill any who attemp to touched the cursed thing would affect him in the slightest, and anything that would need many energy ( chakra, in this world ) will require nothing from him. In short he can used anything with no cost whatsoever to the greatest of their ability. But the most useful abilities of that bracelet is the knowledge of the thing previous holder. So, when someone touch something no matter how brief, he ( obito ) can absorb their souls even when they were already dead. ( How's that work? Why, how should I know, just pass it as the Goddess gift and left it at that ).

At this he grinned cheerily, it seems his wild dream as a child can become the truth in the near future, he wants to saved a princess from an evil dragon, and if he can't find that he can just create it ! well not now, maybe later after all this mess is done and over with.

Now let's go to the book. He observed the thing carefully before shrugging and tap the book.

Right, a book that told him the ' time line ' of many worlds and would answer all his questions, no matter how absurd or crazy it sounds. Neat . He frowned at that thing and asked his first question, something that bugged him since the Goddess told them she could grant them a wish each, no limits.

" What would happen to us after we destroy Konoha ? " and he get the answer of his question immediatel. Konan, Kisame, Deidara, Kakuzu, Sasori and Hidan would ambush him and Pain and absorb their soul. Normally, that kind of plan would be considered impossible, because even when it was six against three, the favour of that battle was still in his side, but the plan of poisoning the three of them long before that particular battle would ensure the succession of that plan. Fortunately they would start that plan a week after now ( he asked the book to get the definite date).

He need to act fast to counter their plan then. His first thought is to force them to confess about their plan in front of other membes, but after he asked the book what would happen if he do that, he decide to burn than confrontation plan, they didn't need disunity among them now.

So his other option is to inform Pain about this not so little problem. After he figured out that big orb function of course, they wouldn't even began planning that now after all ( the book said so! )

The orb was a seeing device, and that's all he got from touching that thing. From all the things he got from the Goddess, this thing at first glance was the most useless, but who knows, maybe Pain can guess other abilities of the orb.

Feeling a bit better from before he wen to searched for Itachi and then Pain.

 **Pain**

I spent almost two hours to organized my mind and all knowledges I got from the three bodies, and that's when I realized that my body changed a little, it seems I got some changed after that absorbing act, and it seems I also lost contact with all my ' path '.

Before I act like a headless chicken, I forced myself to calm down and do the smart thing, investigate. Fortunately one of my path is always in the base, and so I went to search my path in its usual place, the rain control room ( I used rain jutsu, managed by my path, to enveloped Ame, so if something happen in there I would knew it immediately, my spying tool, you can say ).

I walked hurriedly and pass no one in my way to my path, I found it not unussual, maybe they were still familiarizing themselves with whatever given to them. I enter the room and immediately see the corpse, fresh as it is thanks to the seals I applied into all my paths. I inquired no further, I can alreday guess what happened to them and this just proved my theory. My rinnegan evoluted, and made my connection with my existing paths gone. With some experiments I could regain my old path, but I don't think I would need them ever again. Still, it's better if the bodies collected and absorbed either by him alone or by his other subordinates, that way no one could used that bodies to gather information either about Akatsuki or the body original techniques.

When I walked back to my office, I found a confused looking Itachi and a grim looking Obito sitting tensely in the couch. I know I won't like what Obito told me. I hope that whatever it was it wouldn't be that bad.

The accusation Obito told me was a grave one, and I wasn't about to believed a book, no matter the giver, over something this big. Itachi was the one with solution, spy on them, and if that traitorus discussion happen, they would act, no use worrying about something that may never happen.

 **General**

The three continued the rest of the week as normal as possible while keeping a keen eyes over their colleagues. The day after opening the scroll Pain told the rest of Akatsuki about his plan destroying Konoha. Days after that were spent in hammering that plan, making it as perfect as possible.

And yes they found some unusual behaviour, that indicate that there was something going on, but Pain absolutely insist that maybe it was something else and just happen to involved non of them ( Pain, Obito and Itachi ), but they knew that the book was right, there would be a discussion about poisoning them in a few days.

At the right date, Pain activate the bug that he planted the day before in Konan. This bug was a new one , and wouldn't be affected by any jutsu specialized in destroying anykind of listening device, he got that from Itachi ( he got it from the Goddess ).

They pretend to went or doing something outside the base, and would be back in four or five hours. They met in a local weapon shop and after activating the jutsu to make sure non of them bugged ( courtesy of Itachi too ), they listen to the bug in Konan.

It went as expected, no doubts left in Pain. Their plan was crude but plain and right to the point. They wanted the rest of the wish for themselves, and the three of them would be in the way ( they want to continue Madara plan, just not in this world but also in any world they would step on ).

They stood still as statue hearing that. They, especially Pain was crushed hearing that.

 **Itachi**

I took pity on my leader and considering my option, the best way to help him.

" My first question, do you want them still? " I ask him slowly, and when he shake his head I exhale loudly ( loud for me anyway ), and said frankly that he get three options, to control them by using Obito gauntlet, to kill and absorb them now, or let them carry out their plan and when they are ready to execute it, they would wholely unprepared to receive a very tough opponent that would end up on them ( the traitors ) being ' eaten '. I expected Pain to choose the third option, but he surprise me and, judging from his look, Obito too.

He choose the first option. I can feel myself let out a sadistic smirk before I compose myself. I opened my newly created pocket dimention, and push them into it. They just stumble a little, and stay there blinking comically. Is that because the castle ? Well, it's a little big for my taste, but hey this thing have no space limits, why not used that ? Or maybe the animals ? I did create a dragon, lazy as it was, and some other mythical animals I remembered from my childhood storybooks. I hovered around them a little before i become impatient and kick Obito leg, hard. He yowl loud enough to snap Pain from his daze. He look at me like I'm insane. I tilt my head in confusion at him, and follow where he pointed his finger at my puzzle look. Oh, it was the mermaids. I look at him again, smiling brightly with no hint of red on my cheek, I'm not ashamed that I created them. So what if they wore no tops ? They got fish leg, so it's not like they were fully nude, I point it to Pain. He just look at me in disbelief. I shrugged and lead them towards the castle, where I created a table for three with cups full of sake. We spent some time just enjoying the sake, I already told them no time would pass in the real world no matter how long we stay in this pocket dimension.

 **General**

Obito was the first that choose his, Sasori ( Obito plan to be puppeter ). Pain choose Konan and Itachi choose Kisame if only because they were their former partner. Deidara went to Itachi, Hidan to Pain and Obito got Kakuzu. They drink until they passed out, not an easy task considering their chakra burn the alcohol at slightly slower rate than they rate they drink.

If Itachi woke up with Pain cuddling in his right side and Obito right on top of him and his ass was sore, it would never be talked about among them, when they sober atleast.

Their plan was simple, they would tell the rest of the Akatsuki that Obito gauntlet was to make their power triple, if only for three days. They execute that plan two days later, and it was tested already on unsuspecting civilian. After that statement while still wary they let Obito tapped them with the gauntlet.

And just like that, they foiled the betrayal of their colleagues. And they went of to spent a few days having fun.

 **Pain**

Pain gaze sadly to Konan, his beautiful and not so loyal former colleague. He ran his hand over Konan hair, move to petting her cheek lovingly before suddenly seizing a fist of her hair and drag her harshly into his room, after ordering Hidan to follow him. He changed his room in the past two days to suit his need today ( Itachi provide some unusual tools he wanted, and he also created some new room fully mean to have fun ) and hopefully will be used for a long time.

He was a little nervous, in all his life, not once he treated his sex parter roughly, he usually treated them carelessly, true, but not actively hurting them. His gaze hardened. He offered them protection, treated them as family, and they choosed to betray them, choosing to followed a madman dream.

Now, in the wish they made to the Goddess, one was to made sure no one will be able to control them by mind technique, so how come the gauntlet worked that perfectly toward the betrayer ? The answer for that was only speculation, either because the Goddess knew about their will be betrayal, because the gauntlet was from the Goddess too, because they didn't specify their wish elaborate enough, or maybe for some other reasons.

Not that the three complained, they put out the betrayal act before it even happened, and kept their plan intact, so it was good day for them, not so for the traitors.

The pet command, Obito explained to him, had different commands. One is complete command, complete obedient, essentially a brain-washed slaved, but the level can be arranged.

The other was to changed their complete loyalty toward their master ( in this case, whoever Obito gave the command to ), but still retain their original personality.

Konan, he made a complete slave in a relatively high level, but Hidan was given loyalty changer. Konan betrayed him on her own will, Hidan joined them only to got the chance to killing people for Jashin ( even if Hidan knew Jashin was never real, it was a lifetime habit ), so he held no grudge toward Hidan.

He throw Konan carelessly into the floor of his livingroom and order Hidan to stand near the door

 _= Lemon and torture =_

A sneer visible in his lips, he pondered his first order, to change her appearance or to make her give him a striptease and lap dance first ?

Better start slowly first, to prolong his fun.

" Changed into this ( a list of his preferances: very big breast, pure white and soft skin, butt long white snow hair, fuller lips, long legs, very pretty face and slim but with very voluptuous body ) and wear this ( black skimpy modificated wedding kimono with no underwear ). Wait there ( pointing into the bathroom, a door in the right side of living room ) until I call you. " that order was simple but very humiliating, that's if that slut recognize the order, but with her completely brain washed, he doubt it.

When Konan obediently collect the list and the clothes, I shift my gaze to Hidan. With a seductive smile I signal him to come to me while I also walk into the couch in my living room, and when he get near me with no warning I place my arm in his waist and pull him down towards me, right into my lap, his legs on my sides.

I put my hand in the back of his neck, pull his head down and put my mouth on his. I prodded with my tongue, ordering him to open his mouth and I explore his mouth lazyly. I spend minutes kissing him while my hands slowly kneading his ass and pushing him up little by little until he was half kneeling towering over me and his hand one half hugging my neck and the other at my hair, caressing it.

Before that kissing turn into sex, I regretfully detached myself from him, earning a soft whine of dissappointment, I let out a surprise chuckle and kiss him briefly in the forehead. I think I'm starting to like this Hidan, and in time, love him. Yeah right, just kidding.

I pull him down and he sit in my lap completely, he give a content sigh and put his head in the crook of my neck and his hand around my waist. I let him stay there, my hand circling his waist, and then I call Konan back.

The bathroom door open slowly and that slut come out, looking like a perfect slut. I let my eyes roam her sexy figure, that modified kimono really make her figure the more enticing.

The very low breast line covering a little of her cleavage and also make her breast protrude, her white hair fall freely making her look like a princess, short tight sleeve with the top ended just a little before her belly button, I also make it very very tight, showing a flat stomach, the kimono start again in her waist, as low as possible and that kimono as short as it was, just pass her pussy if she stood still, showing her long beautiful legs that show me all the glory of said pussy when she walked.

What a ravishing sight she is.

I can feel my cock waking up, and Hidan stiffening up in my arms. Seems my new love interest feel jealous, I glance at him a little annoyed and tighten my control over him, just so he didn't make any assumption that I belong to him. At that he loosen his hold over me, and I order him to get up. I also get up, stretch a little and ordering Konan to follow me. I walk to a door opposite the bathroom and stop in the left one, I ordered her to enter the right door. I create a kage bunshin that would prepare Konan for me to play with later.

I enter the left door and walk to the cupboard inside my newly created tool room, in the left side of the door and take out a dildo and a cock ring. This cupboard ( I have about six more and I'm still discovering new things to add, after all I would never ran out of space with that pocket dimension jutsu Itachi taught me and Obito ) contain only that two things, but they vary about one hundred each ( more for the dildo ), from the usual until the heavily modificated. I would have the most fun using the mildly modificated though, don't want to break my new toy after all, but after I get bored of them would be entirely different story.

I call Hidan and he eagerly run towards me, only to stop when he saw what's in my hand. I raised my eyebrow slightly and he walk slowly, nervously to me, his eyes never leaving the dildo. Yes it is a very impressive dildo, about eight inch ( twenty something cm long ), and with some interesting alteration ( the most visible is the fact that the dildo has beads circling the dildo, from the base to the top ).

I ordered him to strip, and he obey albeit slowly and with trembling hands. I just smirk sadistically, and bark at him to do it faster before I punish him. He start stripping faster, and I beckoned him to put the dildo into his ass by himself. At that order he visibly gulp but nonetheless grab the dildo from my hand and positioned it in his ass hole. I tap my feet impatiently, while watching the beads in the dildo scrape his ass making it red, and as the dildo is that long, well let's just say it looks painful.

I, as a good master decide to help him. I tell him to put his hand in the wall and position himself in bowing position, after that I shove the dildo up his ass without any warning, he give a loud cry of pain at first, that soon turn into him begging me to stop and please take it out.

Now, why would I do that ? This game was just barely started, so I can't do that, hearing that he dropped down on all four, making it easier for me to shoved the whole thing deep inside him. I see that he was bleeding slightly in the ass, more likely because I forced a big object roughly, without any lube. So that's what I forgot. Ops.

I bent down a little putting my feet beside him, wrap my arm around his lower stomach, pulling it up slightly, and push the dildo. With a plop, his virgin ass swallow the dildo completely, and he was a trembling mess after that. I took pity on him, so I activate the dildo. Two things will happen, the first is the dildo will vibrate in a timed interval, and also inject some aphrodisiac. The second function of the dildo was to make him to like sex, especially anal sex or in other word he would become a submissive, an uke.

I don't know how it work, just that Itachi assured me that whoever used that dildo will loved sex, no matter how cruel their partner was.

Oh, I also decide to give him a gift, well it would be fun for me, I doubt he would enjoy it. A triple cock ring, medium size, made from steel. I slip it into his cock and balls rather gently, later I can be as brutal as I want.

After a few minutes of sobbing he finally put himself together. I order him to get up and wait for me in the dining room and I would like for him to prepare my food, and that I would go there after I finish playing with my slut. All that without any slip of cloth, or else. Hidan looks upset and begin to open his mouth but with a glare from me he shut up and reluctantly start walking to do my order.

I wait impatiently for my bunshin to pop up indicating his job was done and I can starts playing with Konan. I heard a pained yelp from Hidan, looks like the third modification of that dildo is happening, that dildo also temperature timed, from twenty degree celcius to five degree, instantly. I remembered the conversation between Deidara and Sasori about this kind of dildo, in particular for a masochist, the end result would not be pretty.

Not long after I send Hidan to prepare my meal I receive my clone memory. Perfect.

Before I'm entering that right door, I go back to my cupboard and push a hidden pannel in there. Without any sound the right side of the cupboard shift until a man size hole open fully, I walk inside confidently and search for some things that I thought I would need.

This tool room and the secret room were not new, before this was an unused room I had, a storage room you can say. But everything else in this two room were new, courtesy of Itachi of course. Oh, how I loved his new ability, even if he refused to explain just what his ability were, I just knew he could provided me everything I wanted.

So the change I made in the secret room was the more ' heavy ' toys doubled as my armory, like ropes ( from the thinnest to the thickest, from the softest to the roughest, ninja wire, fabrics ), gags ( ball, bit, ring ), knives ( from the letter openner to a zanpakutou, dagger, scalpel, razor ), paddle ( made of many materials and size ), colourful candles, chains, belts, batons ( normal and electric ), whips and some more tools that were more exotic.

I'm planning to make Konan mine, legally. Well, the priest would be fake of course, and there wouldn't be guest or party. Just my clone tranform as a priest, do some kissing then we're legally a married couple and that's that. There will be some ... ' eating ', before and after the ceremony, and for that I needs some chains, the more boring dildo than the one I gave to Hidan, and three boxes of stuff.

I created two clones to carry all that and then slowly, with a growing lustful smirk I walked to my newly made torture room. I order my clone to put all the items in a big table located in the left side of the room, and then they may ' accompanied ' Hidan while I'm going to put a finishing touch on Konan.

My clone that prepared Konan inform me of what he did, but to make sure all of my order were done correctly, I will check it once again.

I walk to the left to the door that will lead me to a hot tubs, it's big enough for at least ten people, made from marble from top to bottom, and the water would always as warm / hot as I want. I plunge my finger a little to check it, perfect.

Then I get out of the hot tubs room and walk to the table that right now is right in front of me. I lift all the boxes and bring it to Konan, who was sitting quietly in the bed in the right corner of this room. That bed was just big enough for two, and would be used only when I want to see my slave fucking each other. It's also has a pillar, each in the bed corner, so a rope, chain or something can be tied into it. I have some plans I want to try later.

I sit in the couch right in front of the bed, it was made rather high so the one who sit in the couch can clearly see what happens in the bed.

I call Konan to come to me and kneel in front of me. I kick the boxes that I put near my feet, and I told her to put it on, all of them.

The command I had on her was the most cruel Obito can ordered, it would made the victim to act as a doll, living and thinking, but still a doll without any free will. This reminded me of the girl Kami-sama gave to me, the one that Orochimaru experimented on and made his slave, but Obito and Itachi assured me that as long as I make a complete pet-slave to the one that deserved it, it would be alright. Besides, who will judge our action?

The first box contained a fancy collar, doubled as a leash, naturally the rope is on me. The collar had bells attached, supposedly the sound of the bells act as stimulus to everyone that hear it, especially the wearer, but the three of us ( Obito, Itachi and me ). I watchs her put the collar and she gives me the rope. The only one who could released that collar was me, and no other. If they want Konan alive. Otherwise, just cut off her head, simple right ?

The second box contain a bracelet that also act as a monitor and a tool that will drag the user to the ' master ' when the ' master ' want them. I get the idea from the seals the fourth placed on his son. The difference, this bracelet once put on will melted to the user skin, making it looks like a tattoo, and would dissappear in three days time. This was saver than the fourth seal, because no one would find anything that indicate the bracelet exist in the victim body, no proves that someone had that kind of seals placed on them.

The collar and bracelet in the box was unlimited, so I can gave my future slaves the same treatment I gave to Konan.

The third box was not containing anything, but it was a device that will record the one who touch it. In simple words, I can make a real individual copy of anyone that touch it, I also could modified them as I please. I could create my own army using this, if I want to ( this is also from Itachi, I think I will reward him later ).

With a flick of my finger the three boxes went back to the secret room. I got up, pull the leash harshly with me, if she choked, well her own fault,isn't it, and went to the table with the tools. I pick up the dildo and order Konan to turn around and bent ninety degree, and to put her hands on her knees, showing me her beautiful ass. I'm tempted to shove my dick right there, right now, but the image owning that ass soon enough make me restrain myself. I knew how that ass felt when my dick inside it, but the plan I made would be more sweeter than just raping her now.

I look at the dildo, double ended penetration, big one. I smirk maliciously and position the dildo right in her asshole and vagina, with a short whistle as a warning I shoved it , hard. I ignore her pitiful whimper, and examine my work. The dildo only enter half way, and I start sending my chakra to her holes, to make her relax and then I forced it to enter the whole way.

Done with that, I shift my gaze to the final tools, for now. I looks at the chains, considering how I would use it on the slut. My mind wandered back to the books I read back in Kami-sama place, one of it mentioned about the more weight in someone the faster they would be exhausted. Even if Konan was a capable kunoichi, with the dildo and chains around her neck, chest, waist and legs, it would make an impact on her. With a perverted smile, I went to work, wrapping the chains, all three metre of thick chain, all around her especially neck and legs. If sometimes my hands and mouth grope and bite her body hard ( read : never left her body ), leaving many visible marks, well we will be a married couple soon, what's the problem with the husband taste his would be wife a little ? Nothing, that's what !

The super difficult task done in thirty minutes, not bad. I'm very proud of myself. I criticize my hard work : five loose round of chains in neck, check. Three round in chest, super tight in breast, check. Hands positioned in back, three round alongside her arm, check. The rest was looped around in waist and legs, five rounds each, check.

Bite mark in breasts, neck, nipples, ass, shoulder and inside thigh, check. Red mark ( slap ) in ass, stomach and cheeks, check. Bruised wrist ( tight grip ), split lip ( very rough kiss ), mussed up hair ( pulled to make her head up ), check.

With a satisfied nod, and a biting kiss on her lips, I pull the leash suddenly and walked a littlr bit faster than usual, she follow me more slow than usual thanks to the chain and all the pain I just gave her. I went to the living room, where one of my clone already prepared a high table full of ... things and wearing monk ( ? ) uniform. I positioned Konan in my left, and with a nod from me we start the wedding ceremony, that consist of my clone saying " You may kiss your bride now ". I seize a fist of her hair and pull it down, until she look up at me and I placed my lips on her, ravish her mouth until she's out of breath. I toss her carelessly after that, and drag her to the dining room, just pass the living room. Where my Hidan waiting patiently for me.

And the first thing I notice is a beautiful ass right in front of me, swaying slightly, doing something to the table. I throw the leash in my hand and embrace Hidan from behind. He gave a surprise squeak, how adorable. I turn him around and lift him slightly and he put his legs around my waist, arms circling my neck. I carry him to the nearby chair. I sit down with him still in my lap, and let him adjust comfortably. I kiss him briefly before signaling my wife and my clones to start the dinner, to celebrate my wedding, not that Hidan know that, and I never intend to inform him that little fact, and if somehow he know and make trouble for me, well that's the reason complete command exist, after all.

Dinner finish in short time, and Hidan helped it to finish faster with touching and kissing me. I finally slap down my chopstick, hoist Hidan up and carry him towards my bedroom, yelling for my clones to take care of the slut.

I spent the rest of the night making love with Hidan, considering we start at six in the evening, finished at about four in the morning, it's understandable that I wake up at one in the afternoon looking exhausted but with a very satisfied smile. And my clone also destroyed himself sometimes when I'm still slept, informing me that they already take care of Konan as I ordered.

I walk leisurely towards my torture room without any clothing, and found her still in the floor, in the middle of the room where my clone left her. She is unconsious, bruised heavily, bloody ( all her wound already started healing ), reeks of urine and faeces ( hers ), and naked. I noticed that the dildo I put on her is laying near her head, shiny. My clone memories told me that he forced her eat her own faeces ( using a drug that forced her bowels clean instantly). I whistle, seems my clone treated her more than I expected, not that I minded.

My clone toughtfully provided me with a bucket full of ice cold water near her, so I gleefully pour it into her, making her jolt awake, and throw the bucket to the floor hard, making a noisy noise. She weakly lift her head up, only to meet my sadistic smile. I grab her hair, drag her to the wash room beside my hot tubs, turn on the shower ( ice cold of course ), and throw her there with instruction to rub herself clean. While I tap my feet impatiently, my last clone bring me breakfast and put it in the dry surface near the bath tubs, that meal would not get cold thanks to the seal in the plate, so I didn't need to worry about eating it cold.

I admit, even black and blue as she was, she is still a prime material for a rape. I can feel my cock waking up, even after that wild sex all night long with Hidan. My patience, which admittedly always short, finally snap. Looking at her that almost finish cleaning herself, I walk to her, change the water to warm bordering hot and began fondling her breasts from behind, and kissing her neck down to her shoulder and back again. I wrap my chakra around her and making her libido up, when she finally let out a moan, I turn off the water, make her braced herself in the wall and began riding her in the ass. My hand roughly squeezing her in her hips and breast, and sometimes slapping her ass until it left a red mark. After a long and deep thrust I come inside her, for the fourth time, my loads come out from her ass, too much I guess and then I have an amazingingly wicked idea, this time I'm going to watch my slaves doing something entertaining, for me that is.

I activate the seals I put on Hidan ( bracelet and collar, I put it right before we make love like a rabbit ) to make him come to me. I almost sent my clone to retrieve him when he stumble into the room, also naked, I shoot him an irritated look, one more disobedience, and I will give him complete command, no matter how hot our sex was, I could just make the command level lower than Konan, that way I will still have my amazing sex with him and he will be more obedient to me. Win-win situation for me.

Who knows I would do that not ten seconds after I made the vow? Admittedly that order to clean off my cum in her ass was a little extreme for someone that was a virgin just a day ago, but I finally had enough with all his disobeying act and change his command to level three complete control ( Konan was seven, and the highest was ten, at that level they're just combination of a doll and a puppet, reserved only for someone that truly pissed me of ).

Maybe I was to harsh toward Konan? Nah, who cares, whatever feeling I had about her was long gone. There are many other things that I need to care about, for example, Hidan still didn't do what I ordered.

I narrowed my eyes and with a sharp tone order Hidan to lick my cum in Konan ass clean. I settled myself in the dry area of the bath tubs, watching him lick her and I can see that she really feeling his tongue if her moan is any indication. I felt my jealousy flared. I got up, walked to them and pull Hidan up, I hug him possesively and kick Konan across the room, the wall behind her cracked and she fell unconscious again. I watched her impassively for a few seconds, with Hidan comfortably snuggle on me. With a shrug I carried Hidan bridal style to the bath tubs, and I carefully lowered myself and Hidan into the warm water. After making sure he was warm and comfortable in my lap, I share my food with him. We stayed there for an hour, to soothe our tired bodies ( ten hours of sex was not easy on our bodies, you know ).

I think I like this Hidan better, and that slut was not as bad as when she was still herself, so maybe I would just use complete command for all my future slaves, then. The sweet kiss Hidan gave me just now only cemented my decision. But regretfully I still have a plan to operate, people to turn into pets and souls to be eaten, and ... what's that glowing above Konan head?

I cautiously approach her still unconscious body and see the word ' pain tolerance – level three '. Oh, I almost forgot about the levelling up. But wasn't it supposed to be ultimate cheat? Shouldn't that mean our level ... I just remembered Kami-sama warning about this wish. If I remembered correctly, it sounded like " This works like normal levelling up in the game, but would be faster and everything can be used to level up, even the silliest one, like walking, it would give you point to level up. But you wouldn't see the announcement, so you need to see it in your status book. Just say ' book ', and you could open your status book. And say " Book " again to close it. You can do everything about your gaming wish with the help of this book. It would also gave you explanation about other benefits of your wish. But you need to go to your first alternate world to activate others ultimate cheat ". Oh.

Alright then. " Book ", and with that a book appear in front of me, floating. Huh, cool. It's just a plain book, with black cover. I reach out to touch it, but I think I would talk to Itachi and Obito first, who knows what would happen when I touch it. " Book ".

I call Hidan to get out from the bath tubs, and order my clone to take care of Konan, again.

I walk swiftly to my bedroom, and dress myself ( red yukata, sloppily wears ) and Hidan ( black, tight, short shorts ). Don't forget the kissing and groping, maybe all this tools to raised libido affected me too ? If so, I'm not going to complain, though.

I walked to the meeting room to find no one in there, so my second guess was the kitchen. Of we go, I pull Hidan leash gently and he willingly clung himself to me, I only rolled my eyes and kiss his forehead before lifting him up so he sat on my hand and his arms circling my neck. He let out a happy purr and snugle to me. I resumed my walk.

 **General pov**

Itachi and Obito converse quietly about one thing or another when they saw a sight they hoped for. Thre was a reason they shoved Hidan to Pain, they knew both of them harboring a crush to each other but to stubborn to acknowledge the attraction, hence this plot. Seems it worked well, judging from their relax and happy aura. Pain may believed Hidan was that lovey dovey because of the pet command, but the truth can't be more further than that, see, Obito didn't say the only rule of his complete command, that was if the pet already see the owner as the pet owner before the command given, it would produce nothing but to made them more truthful with their action ( in this case, mutual attraction that turn them into happy couple ).

They nod as a greeting to Pain, resolutely ignoring their own pets that were still cowering and whimpering in the corner together, all four of them. And if the two of them wearing a smug smile contentedly, it's no one bussiness but their own.

Pain sit in the last chair still embracing Hidan tightly, shooting the two an accusing stare and about to reprimanding the two, only to shake his head, giving up on what he know to be a lost cause. The two is an Uchiha, and everyone that knew an Uchiha well would realized once they decide on something, no one can change it, in this case their treatment to their pets. Maybe if they found a pet that they like more they would change their treatment, one can only hope.

Pain breath slowly, and then he told them about the " Book ", and the three of them said it at the same time, Itachi also mentioned a ping sound yesterday while he was tort... er playing with his new pets. With a glance at each other, they touch theirs on the same time.

The next second they blinked rapidly and shaking their heads, as if to clear their muddy minds. They stay silent for some times, before looking at each other.

The information they got from the book was simple, there were two choices, the auto one means you get a level up if the point was enough, all items of conquest ( weapon, scrools, money, etc ) will be stored in a save on your pocket dimension, there would be auto saving (but you can choose to ' wake up ' in any time after your ' death ', one of the ultimate cheats). The other option is manual, enough said. They all choosed auto, they didn't really care about that, they only cared about the save mode.

They also received a cheerful message from Kami there, to make chaos for her entertain her, and that she agreed with their decision to changed their former teammates into pets. And after they are done with this world, Kami will teleport them to her realm. And before they start their plan it's better if they eat their pet souls first. Don't forget to throw out their pet souls afterwards.

Pein look at Hidan a little lovingly and kiss him, but this kiss ended with sucking Hidan soul. Few second after that they parted and Hidan eyes were hazy, but he obediently get up at Pain urge, only to meet Itachi and Obito palms on his cheek ( you only need to touch the victim to suck their souls, and again to spat out their souls ). After all the souls of their six pets sucked and put back, ( Konan was called from the torture room by Pain before he started kissing Hidan ), when Itachi innocently suggested that they ' eat ' each other too, so they didn't need to search for each other if one need to use the gift from Kami-sama. After discussing that shortly, the other two agreed, it would certainly make their personal life, well stay personal.

A touch in the cheek in the same time, then they meditated a few minutes ( at this time Hidan already clinging to Pain again, not that Pain minded ) to sort their new power and knowledges.

One by one they relax and wait for the last ( Obito ) to finish the sorting, and then Pain told them the plan will be executed the day after, at dawn. They would meet tonight at seven in the meeting hall, to hammer the plan for the last time and then Obito will open the portal of his to transport all nine of them ( pet or not, they were s-class missing nin ) and the plan ' make them all our slaves ' ( changed from the plan ' kill them all ', it would be more satisfying to make them their slaves than just killing them ) hopefully will work smoothly.

They left to wherever they want, with their pets trailing before them ( Hidan still carried happily by Pain ).

 **Itachi pov**

I walk lazily to the underground garden, usually tended by Sasori where he planted his poison plants, but yesterday I burned them to the ground, creating poisoning cloud.

 _Flashback start_

I was curious what would happened if someone bathed in that cloud. How fortunate I had my pets then, eh? I kicked Kisame, hard, I thought one of his rib was broken because of my kick, and he flies to the cloud. The effect was instantaneous, his skin became purple-blueish, blood poured from his mouth, ears and eyes, and he screamed loudly. I upped his command to level sixth, and he immediately stopped screaming, only writhing around in the ground. Interesting. I called Kisame back to me

He crawled slowly still whimpering to where I stood, while seeing him like that was interesting I still got Deidara to deal with. I only choosed Deidara for no other reason that he was a bishounen ( pretty boy ) if you ignored the freaky mouth in his hand and the psychotic look in his eyes. That's what I planned to changed. The question was will it half change or total change ? My right eye twitch hearing his obnoxious laugh, no doubt about Kisame predicament. Total changed then, Kisame was my partner after all.

I think I'm in need of a maid, a shy, quiet, never complain and competent maid. His hair can stay, I like it. The cloths would need to change, that mouth in his hand too, I can made him a bracelet that produced an explosion clay better than what he had, and... cross-dressing maid was a better idea than making him a she, I have plans involving a cock, not a vagina, yet. If I got bored with ' him ' I can always changed him into ' her ' later on.

I had a fantasy involving a naughty bar maid, a drunkard, a pole and an electric baton, three times bigger than normal. I thought this fantasy was a goner, and now I have a chance to bring it into reality, why not make it more fantastic ?

The drunkard was a cross breed, between Tiamat ( a five head female dragon that control an elemental dragon with each head, so it's five fully grown dragon that specialized in wind, water, lightning, earth and fire ), a nekomata ( a demonic two tailed cat that can summon and could raised the dead with no effort ), a ten tail wolf demon ( the Juubi, if you want to be frank ), and a lesser God, Gilgamesh ( that didn't mean he was a weak God, rather he was a child of a goddess and a human king ).

He eyed his bracelet, this little thing contain many souls waiting to be used or eaten, the gift for him from Kami-sama. He would need to pull out that four soul and mix it together along with control command to the highest level from Obito, no way they would submit to him, with all that power and personality.

Maybe he should suggest they eat each other soul to make their lives easier ? Nothing wrong with suggesting it, if they don't want to, he would just need to find another way without relaying on Obito.

But Obito is busy with who knows what, and I'm not going to tempted my luck, as strong as I was, no way I can overpowered that four souls, so that idea need to be postpone for later.

The hell, I'm just going to beat them, heal them and beat them again. My first gift from Kami-sama really the most useful tool. You only need to wish for something, no matter how absurd or simple it were, and it would appear in front of you. This time I wish for an ultimate healing tool, and I get a ... white marble ? Send my chakra through this to the patient to heal them ? Useful enough.

I spent the rest of my day off beating and healing them, how boring. And doing some jutsu to them too. I think I heard some pinging sound, but I ignored it.

 _Flasback end_

With the new power and knowledge I got from Obito, it's time to bring my little fantasy to life. If it is a success, I'm going to have my personal army, oh the possibility. But just in case it goes wrong, very very wrong, better do it in the pocket dimension. And save the game too. Not that I didn't believed the book explanation that I can ' wake up ' in anytime before my death, but better be in the save side, I don't want to repeat all my effort of discplining my pets.

My pocket dimension open quietly in front of me and I walk through, my pets walking hesitantly behind me. When the door closed I stop walking abruptly and with a flick I bound my pets with a thick rope.

For now, I'm going to focus modifying Kisame, Deidara would come later.

The most impressive of this dimension are not the not moving time, not also the fact no one will have any power without my say so, not the abilities to making anything I want appear, not also because there were a door that lead to Kami realm, but the simple single fact I can create copies of me. Real copies, not clone, with all my power and knowledge, including the gifts Kami-sama gave us ( the gifts given to the traitorus Akatsuki will be mention in a later date, if I'm in the mood ). And as they say many similar mind works faster finishing a job, in my case, literally. And I would get their experience after I dismiss them, I really love Kami-sama.

I make ten of my copies, and order them to start using my bracelet to summon souls and make them a solid body, souls with the potential or ability I want, and don't forget to make them my pet first before making their body.

See, this bracelet also a gift from Kami-sama, you only need to spoke a name or a characteristics ( like pervert, insane, bloodthirsty, crybaby, etc ) and a list of name and short summary of their lives will appear as a hologram, and after you choose, the soul will be dragged to you, after that was up to the caller.

My plan was to make them my soldier, fully under level ten command, because accept it, I'm not strong enough to fight them if they rebel against me. After I eat their souls though, that rebel thing would be unimportant matter.

Too cocky of me ? Maybe. But I should have enough power at that time to back my boast up and don't forget the saving game thingy. That was really a foolproof tool to lived as the most successful villain. Villain, not hero. I'm sure leader-sama will agree with my future plan, even if now he was obsessed with atoning his sin. Just because I'm planning to become a villain doesn't mean I'm evil.

Now, my copies going to find one's that can fight, preferably the one who survived a war, a slaughter, a battle, and came out on top by their own skill, not by hiding or surrendering and then backstabbing. Their personality didn't really matter, the control command will change them to be as loyal as I want them to be.

But even the most perfect plan has a chance to fail, maybe my future pets somehow resist the command enough to make a problem for me, maybe somehow the command fail, or any other problems that might show up. I can't predict the future after all, but the book gifted to Obito ( let's say this book was called ' Etaf ', and all it's answer of our questions is the truth ) sure can.

I only need to ask the best pets soldier I should own, and then asked if there are any chance of them to be rid of my level seven command, I would upped the level. I shall have my harem, muahahaha... no, bad Itachi, no cookie for you! ... Well, that was a good idea, if Leader-sama give his permission of course.

While my copies search the best individual to be my soldier, I'm going to make the best bodyguard-slave ever exist, at least until I find other soul ( s ) that stronger than the one I have now, and that would be Kisame, after I finish infusing four souls I choosed carefully on him.

The souls was already sealed in a pebbles, as my last experiment the day I received the scroll, ready to be consumed. The procedure is simple, but this is only my theory, I don't know this would work or not.

I mix the souls, ... success.

I absorb the soul, success.

I threw the soul out, success.

I give the soul level six command before inserting it into Kisame, and with a bright light that last for five seconds, I deem this experiment... failed. I was able to dodge the tail that suddenly appear in front of me, almost stabbing my abdomen, and I upped the command to the level ten. Thank Kami to my calm mind and ninja training, if not for that I would be dead by now. The tail freeze mid air, and I was able to saw the new Kisame. What a grotesque appearance.

Head of dragon, followed by male body, in all four like a cat, and tail mixed of cat, dragon and wolf. No matter, I can change the appearance easiliy, and make it so he can change between his human body and his monster form ( I would design it, not this ugly mix match body ) freely.

I know it's a little childish, but I still do it anyway, I stab him in his eyes with a poison coated kunai and left him bleeding there. I turn around to face a shaking and pale Deidara, my face set on a furious scowl making him back off quickly, as quick as a bound man can move anyway. Unfortunately, he met a newly created stone wall, and I stomp towards him, and start beating him, again. I didn't stop even after he fell unconscious, I just kick him all over his body until I calm down.

Looking at the mess I made, I feel a little guilty so I cast heal on him, make a very comfortable big bed ( my pocket dimension had nothing, including light, until I created anything ) and place him there, bridal style. I touch his head and erasing his memory of me ever beating him, scratch that, I'm going to make him without any memories and then I place a fake one, but one that he would believe to be the truth. I'm making him into my very submissive lover, has been for as long as he remembered, and would continue that way until his death. Now what kind of lover should I be ? Caring ? Abusive ? Attentive ? ... Who cares, I'm upping his command level to eight, and be done with it.

Kisame as an ultimate monstrous bodyguard, my army is almost done and Deidara as a very willing lover. Now what would I need to make my life more perfect ? My own empire of course. ... Kidding, why would I want that anyway.

With a satisfied smirk in my face I went to check my copies work, seems they had no problem at all and ... they were done. I receive their memories, they really did a good work. Ten soldiers, each only a little below Kisame in overall strength and skill, so I need to upgrade Kisame, can't have my personal bodyguard only slightly above the others, nuh-uh.

The bodies my copies created was the same with the original souls body, only enhanced beyond their former bodies, that way I would need less time healing them. I placed my hand in their foreheads, absorbing their soul then putting it back to their body. Seems almost all of them share a common ground, they were a sadist and enjoy making chaos. Perfect.

And I need to meditate, I absorb too much souls and I starting to feel a terrible headache. I plop down on the bed beside Deidara and start meditating.

When I open my eyes minutes later, I find Deidara already wake up and cuddling on me. I rolled my eyes and shove him, he nagged pathetically, like I care. I remembered my plan changing his personality, maybe I should do that, and listening to him still nagging about my cold behaviour toward him just making me angrier. I slapped him until he fell down, upped his command to level seven ( previously level three ), no need for personality change, this command work better than that.

I run my hand through my hair, and after some hesitation I tap Deidara in the arm, changing his outfit ( tattered and bloodied from all the beating I gave him ) into french maid outfit, slave edition ( tighter, shorter, made from a thin fabric, and no underwear ) . While I'm at it I also vanished the mouth in his palm, replacing it with a tattoo of uchiha symbol, marking him mine.

I call kisame to me, he was still standing in where I left him, and still have a kunai stabbed in his left eye. He walked slowly toward me, and I change his appearance so when he finally reach me he's already in human form, but not as Kisame anymore.

I took Gilgamesh form as a base, and little changes here and there, his hair is knee long, straight and red, hanging loosely, he is almost two metre tall, and and a tattoo in his left upper arm.

This tattoo indicated the level of his strength, if it's the romanji number of one he has the strength to punch a man triple his size unconscious, hundreds of time with no effort at all, when the seal reach the highest setting (number ten romanji ), he would be in all his monster glory, in his original size if he want to ( he can control his size ).

To make it simpler, the tatto number indicate how much power he possessed, number one mean one hundredth of his full power, not one tenth. That's in term of pure physical power, not counting his elemental powers ( elemental dragons ), power over death ( summon souls and ressurected them ), his weapons while in human form, at level eight he was still humanoid enough thus could use Gate of Babylon, sword of repture-Ea and his golden armor, and many abilities that I would add in later date.

I also change his monster form to the one I prefer most, human head, wolf body and two dragon tails. Much better. The biggest he could be was just as big as the fujiyama mountain, no need to say he can destroy a medium size village in one stomp. Only the suicidal or wanna be heroes would even dare to challange him in that form. Oh he also had a snake like tongue, even in his level one form ( perfect for bestiality fun! ).

I assume Kisame will gain control over the souls soon, and then I can lower his command, but until I'm sure I'm going to hold him in level ten.

As an after thought, i decide to make Kisame another level, level B, it only means the souls inside him will be divided to their original form but still control fully by Kisame, no chance of rebellion, I made sure of that using the strongest level ten command.

I ordered Kisame to wake Deidara up, he did it by kicking Deidara out of the bed, I only raised my eyebrow in surprise. Seems his sadistic nature was to ingrained to be removed even by my level ten command.

I change the setting of my pocket dimension, now we're in the middle of a bar, a very run down and poorly lit one, but a bar nonetheless. A very comfortable couch and a table full of expensive sake and snacks beside it, located near the back wall and facing the bar center, where a pole embeded. The couch and the pole only got one metre gap, so I can watch their play very clearly and I can easily add my touch to them if I want to, an electric baton, big one, is a nice idea.

I already prepared the alcohol laced with stimulation drug, sone sharp kunai and chains ready to be used. I sit in the couch and ordered them to begin. Let the show start then.

Kisame splash the alcohol on him and Deidara, making the smell in the room more intoxicating and then he sip a little of it, forced deidara to drink it too by fisting his hair tightly and shoving the bottle in his mouth, choking him and spilling it in the process, and then take a sip again. Kisame kept doing this until they finish two bottle, Deidara clothes was soaked with the alcohol, almost a bottle was in his outfit alone, and Deidara drank almost half the other bottle. Kisame only drank two mouthful at the most, and so is still very sober, the same can't be said for the poor Deidara.

Kisame sanity after receiving level ten command start to raised, and now he is as sane as his former self, while his instinct was still wild, Gilgamesh personality ( very much that of a God) null it quiet nicely, allowing Kisame to absorb them as amooth as possible. There would be some difficulty in mixing all that clashing souls, but in two three days, Kisame would be the only one living in this body.

But for now his animal instinct to claim his prey was to strong to ignore, not to eat but to mate. And Kisame let it. He tied Deidara arms with one of the hanging chain, making the intoxicated Deidara standing only because the chain, and pull the chain until Deidara in his eye level.

He didn't bother with the skimpy dress and went straight to pulling the dress up, showing Deidara cock and ass fully. Kisame was already naked, his clothes not surviving his monster transformation, and the drug already working partially, he got a hold of Deidara legs and put it in other chains, this time pulling them up apart.

Kisame grip Deidara thigh and then he thrust his cock into Deidara asshole in one move, without any preparation or lube, making Deidara scream loudly in pain. Kisame ignored Deidara trashing, and kept his moved faster and faster, sometimes he shoved his snake-like tongues on Deidara screaming mouth to silent him. Kisame harsh treatment resulting on some bleeding from Deidara ass but he ignored it in favor of biting deidara neck with his gang like teeth, marking Deidara as his, and more bitings because he wants to.

After his first three cums, Deidara passed out. That didn't bother Kisame one bit, and would keep raping Deiadara but apparently Itachi did. He turn on his baton and hit Deidara in the stomach with it. Deidara can only whimper and submit to his fate when he wake up and see Itachi angry face, he knew he would be getting another discipline from Itachi. And seeing his sudden sadistic glint didn't really assured him.

He yelp when Kisame hit his sweet spot and let out a needy moan. Only to be replaced with pained moan, Itachi used the kunai to make a slice in Deidara arm, soon followed in many other places. The alcohol in Deidara skin helped in insuring the wound would not be receiving infection, but it also sting horribly. Deidara held his consciousness desperately, if he fainted again his punishment would be more severe, he cringed imagining it.

He suddenly felt a pair of arm circling his stomach, and another thing entering his asshole, moving together with Kisame cock, apparently Itachi decided to join their play. Deidara felt his ass hot like in fire, but the chakra Itachi channel to his ass helped somewhat, lessening his pain. And then a new bitings from both of them started again, and he passed out, severe punishment be damned.

Several hours later ( but who knows, time has no meanings in here ) Deidara wake up in a bed, in a dark room. And two bodies laying beside him. He felt two arms laying across his stomach, keeping him still.

" Sleep " a gruff voice from his left side that he recognized as Kisame told him, Deidara almost retorted but the feeling for another arm in his stomach reminding him that this was probably Itachi arm, making him hesitant to even wiggle a little. Left with no choice, hewent back to sleep.

Unknown to Deidara and Kisame, Itachi was never asleep in the first place, and using his aura reading, he knew that both of them started having a feeling for him, Deidara more so, even if he reject it vehemently, refusing to even entertained that thought. Not surprising considering Deidara past that were full of false hope, betrayal, abandonment, and all kinds of negative treatments to him by his whole village. Almost the same with the treatment to jinchuuriki's, Itachi mused internally, tightening his hold on Deidara. Maybe I should offered to make him a real jinchuuriki, to make it even with Iwa. And maybe enslave them to, after we are done with Konoha. That would be a perfect revenge for all the shit Deidara had to endure from their hands for his whole live. With that tought strongly in his mind, Itachi fell asleep.

Kisame was the first one to woke up, and after opening his eyes he didn't dare moved. Deidara was fast asleep between him and Itachi, that was alright, the one thing that was not alright was Deidara buried his head in the crook of Itachi neck, and they were cuddling. Kisame felt his jealousy rise, but he knew Itachi wouldn't want any relationship with an abnormal like him, and the fusing with demonic souls only cemented that. He need to leave the bed before they wake up, they didn't need to see his bitter expression, no one need to know about his broken heart.

A hand shot into him, clutching his wrist, he look at the hand, startled before looking at the hand owner. It was Itachi, his eyes narrowed, and before Itachi can say anything he explained that he need to use the restroom, a lie but Itachi didn't need to know that.

" That was a lie, in case you forgot I can read your aura. Bitter, sad and defeated ", busted. Telling the truth is definitely out, another lie then ? " Either you tell me the truth now or I'm going to make a mind reading device and use it on you, your choice ", I look at him, and he never make an empty threat, I smile wryly, if it's inevitable better he hear it from my mouth, if after this he hate me that much, well he could make me mindless puppet then. " I fell in love with you ", there, simple and no way to misinterpret it. I bow my head, my tears almost fall but I held it purely by my own will.

Deidara face suddenly appear right on me, I was so starled I almost fall down from the bed edge, when Deidara pulling me to him and directly to Itachi lap. Before I can wake up, I heard his answer, " I knew. Hell, practically everyone knew that you are harboring a crush on me, that's why I choosed you as my pet. The same with Deidara. I didn't know if I'm capable of loving anyone what with my fucked up past, and I may not treat you better than before, so I'm warning you two now, if you want any relationship with me, think carefully again, and I'm also a possesive bastard, once you decide to become mine, I will never let you go, no matter how much you beg to ". Wow, Itachi making a speech, and telling me that... " Even if I'm an ugly monster ? " I said that in the same time with Deidara disbelieving question, " You do know I'm broken, right ? ". He snorted, and said sharply, " You two do know I'm not a saint, I'm positively insane since I was ten and in case you forget I consumed more souls than you, what you two saw on me to the point wanting to be my lover is beyond me ". Well, that's true, and I had no answer for his last word, he is violent, cruel bastard, but for some reason I love him anyway.

Looking at Deidara, he was in the same boat with me, so the only thing I can say is " I'm in ", Deidara look at me in surprise, but finally said to Itachi, " Me thinks, me going tay say yes in the end, no use in denying ", with that word he kissed Itachi in the lips, as brief as it was, before burying his head in Kisame chest.

Itachi look at Deidara red face, before falling down to the bed with an explosive sigh. The other two traded a glance, not knowing what to do with this Itachi. They were also afraid that this was just one of his cruel game.

When Itachi finally opened his eyes he just pulled Deidara to his side and me to his other side, so he was in the middle, and then he murmured, " This is my last warning, I'm not going to change my sadistic and cruel behaviour, ever, for any reason but my own will, so if you expect me to ...", I didn't let him finish his word, I sealed his lips with mine, and Deidara snuggle into him, that seems to finally convince him that the two of us really want to be his.

 **Obito pov**

I walk slowly along the hallway towards the meeting room with my pets trailing behind me, only to stop in the door. I tilt my head slightly seeing a scene I never imagine would ever happen, my cruel little brother and my unsocial leader both have their own lovers, while me, the funny one had none. Talk about depressing. I didn't even need to glance at my two pets, they held no feeling toward me, and this past two days only proved that.

I held back a sad sigh and strode inside, head high. No matter, I didn't need any lover. And if I died, my pets surely would throw a party to celebrate it.

In my depression, I never notice Sasori and Kakuzu concerned gaze.

I firmly held my cheerful mask before I greets the others, I know they fully aware with the mask I used, but I also know they wouldn't ask, and for that I'm grateful.

I sit in the last chair and Pain start explaining the plan for the last time, he and his pets would handle the Yondaime, he already made a new army of soldiers consist of the souls of famous ninja's and samurai's, hundreds of them, including the real madara and zetsu's. He created the bodies that would continue to changed, reflecting Pain own power ( in pocket dimension, using Kami-sama Etaf book for direction to make the bodies ) so it would last forever, or got destroyed by someone stronger than Pain.

Itachi and me, with the help of our pets and army would battle the rest. And to make sure this battle end with our victory, we consult the Etaf book. Surprisingly the book said we would enslave the one we want from Konoha without major difficulty, but it would be easier if we used something called veela gene, the ultimate way to make everyone worship you.

We discuss it and then agree that using this gene will make our goal to enslave Konoha too easy. Of course we would take it, we can turn it off if we want, so it's really appealing to us.

One summonning of soul that had the strongest veela gene throughout her world ( apparently, male veela was almost non-existent ), and we took turns to absorb the soul.

That done, they went into Konoha, veela charm in full blast.

It was very disappointing.

They went to the hokage office, empty. They tried the meeting chamber, very lucky. The hokage was in a meeting with all Konoha important figure, and they all started struggling to be the first one getting their attention when they appeared, blasting the door.

The hokages ( third and fourth ), the sannin ( Jiraiya and Tsunade ), and the Yamanakas ( the first to be visited, before searching for the hokage ) all fell to the veela charm.

Only one man that can resist this charm, somehow. That man was Yamato, the only one still lived after receiving Hashirama cell from Orochimaru. Unfortunately, they knew he didn't got affected after he managed to stabbed Obito right on his chest, through his lung. Enraged, Sasori and Kakuzu dealed with Yamato using extreme prejudice, then run to the already healed Obito, courtesy of Itachi Heal.

Their action stunned Obito, shouldn't they be happy when he was stabbed ? Didn't they want to be free from being his slaves ? Didn't they hated him ? All that questions and no answer, and Obito was to cowardice to confront them.

Pain and Itachi rolled their eyes seeing the confused Obito, really, how dense someone can be! Maybe someone need to spell it for Obito to make him aware about Sasori and Kakuzu attraction toward him. But glancing at the people still looking at them with lust and worship on their eyes, they sighed. Obito denseness can be adressed later, they need to sort the one they want to change as pets, the one to absorb and the one that need to be tortured.

First, they seperate the shinobis and the civilians, they want to finish the shinobi first.

Jiraiya, Uzumaki Kushina, Uzuki Yugao, Shizune, Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Yuhi Kurenai, Sarutobi Asuma, Umino Iruka, Maito Gai, Inuzuka Hana and Sai went to Pain.

The yondaime hokage ( Namikaze Minato ), the resurrected Yamato ( summoned soul, body created by Itachi ), Senju Tsunade, Nara shikaku and Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji and Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, and Morino Ibiki went to Obito.

Sandaime, Shimura Danzo, Sasuke Uchiha, Hatake Kakashi, Gekko Hayate, Hyuuga Hiashi and Hanabi, Yamanaka Inoichi, Rock Lee, Mitarashi Anko and Inuzuka Tsume went to Itachi.

They would be change into pets, after the three absorb all their souls, of course, making them the most strongest in Elemental Nations throughout the history, even they each alone could beat that rabbit goddess Zetsu wanted to released.

They discovered many crime committed by the third and fourth hokage, Shimura Danzo, and even if the rest were controlled by the hokages, they still willingly severely abused their jinchuuriki.

Level ten command, all of them. And the civilian ? Burn them alive, they were worst than the shinobi's.

Pain then moved the entire village to the pocket dimension that he shared with the other two, it was possible thanks to Etaf book, really amazing that one.

Pain then remembered Itachi request to annihilate Iwagakure, and the possibility to seal all nine bijuu into Deidara, and he still need to paid Itachi for decorating his room with many delightful things, so he said to Itachi he has his permission to do both, and did he need any help ? After receiving a no from Itachi Pain transport himself, Obito and all their pets back to the base.

 **Itachi pov**

He spent a minute establishing level ten command into his newly acquiered pets, non of them were an innocent, they commited a sin toward their jinchuuriki without any remorse, that was a requirement he searched for in choosing his slave. He would spent years gleefully torturing them, he doubt he would ever be bored with them.

Then he look at Deidara and explaining his plans to him, receiving a tight hug and a teary thank you's. He smile a little at that.

He summoned all nine bijuu souls with his bracelet, and using the exactly same method he used on Kisame but with level ten command. He prepare himself before shoving the souls into Deidara, just in case he need to tighten his command. Fortunately, it was not like Kisame's. Deidara take control over them with ease, and suffered no more insanity than usual, success.

We teleport to the Iwagakure front gate, I activate my veela charm fully and fortify it with my copies ( I made a discovery, that everything I made in my pocket dimension will stay permanently unless I unmade it, and that include my copies ), then walk leisurely using main road towards Iwa kage tower. I absorb their souls ( gaining many information about the village itself, their dirty secrets, etc ), throw the souls out, but I want nothing to do with them, so I burned them alive too ( Deidara offered to be the one who burned them, and I let him had his revenged ), no need to make them my pets. I put this village in the shared pocket dimension. Then we went back to the base.

 **General pov**

Itachi appeared in the meeting room, only to saw Kakuzu and Sasori taking turn kissing and groping Obito, no need to guess about who's the top with that position. Itachi cleared his throat twice, but was ignored. Finally had enough, he threw a fire jutsu into them, that really caught their attention if the glare sent his way is any indication.

Itachi just raised his eyebrow then turned to the amused Pain to report what he had done. That caught Obito attention, and he immediately whine to be the chance to do something like that toward Oto and Kiri, at the least. Pain agree, if just to avoid the potential headache from Obito whinning. And left he go, after getting permission to make Orochimaru, Kabuto, Mei Terumi, Yagura, Zabuza and whoever catch his interest his bitch, he ignored the way Kakuzu and Sagori seething hearing his request.

After he left, Itachi inquired about Pain next plan, which Pain admitted that he had no plan after this. And as usual, Itachi has answer for that, the very useful Etaf book.

Seeing that, Pain facepalm, how can he forgot the book? Well, he was used to make any plan by himself, so it was a foreign thoght to depend on a book to answer his problem.

Hidan sniggered, even the glared from Pain not making him stopped, but the nibble in his ear sure does. Only Itachi interruption ( a fire jutsu hurled their way, only a small one ) made them realize just where they were.

With an embarassed cough from Pain Itachi summon his Etaf book, and asked a question, a silly one if you asked Pain, ' I want to know a world where I can get interesting pets '. While the book searched the answer of Itachi quwstion, Pain dryly comment about that " Are you in heat, Itachi ? Besides, what would your pets turned lover says about this plan of yours ?" seeing Itachi wince, Pain know that Itachi didn't informed his pets about this plan, " On your head, Itachi, on your head ". With a solemn nod from Itachi, they both eagerly read the book answer, Hidan pouted cutely seeing Pain also having a perverted smile even though he scolded Itachi just a moment before. Seeing it, Pain clarify his word, " I'm not cheating on you, dear. You know I'm a dog, always horny. And when I acquire new pets, you can boss them around, train them, wharever, they dead I have copies of them, no sweat. You can even sacrifiece many pets that I already bored to your Jashin, but it would take sometimes before I'm bored, is that okay ?" Hidan thought about that deal before he smile and kissed Pain enthusiastically in the lips, only to get a fireball from Itachi again.

" Right, there are four world that we can choose", Itachi said, ignoring the murderous glare from Hidan, " the first one is a world of magic, sword and many cute boys, look at this, they were strong and bishounen, I'm going there, you two agree or not ( " I believe I will join you, Itachi, I call dibs on that black haired man-monster, that flower girl and which one do you want, dear ? Oooh, the three of them ? The one with Rapier looks naughty, I agree "). The second world is the one with devils, angel and many mythical beings, with a way to create their ' peerage ' or in simple, they found a legal way making a harem. I think this should be our first world, while I can make something similar like that, I also wanted to become a pureblood devil ( " Can't you just eat their souls to get their devil power ?" " We will see if that possible, if not we go with my way, but don't you want to have a little fun with them, Leader-sama ? " " Well, we'll ask Obito, does he want to mess with this world or do he have something else he want ")

" Ask me about what, Pain-sama ? " Obito suddenly appeared behind Pain, startling them both inwardly. Pain look at Obito, and the crowd behind him, he raised an eyebrow to Obito, in demand of explanation. " Orochimaru had many test subjects, and from reading his mind I know for sure he was that twisted since he was a child " Obito said shortly, the two just nod, they knew Obito hatred about human experiment.

" We were discussing our next plan, and... ( explaining Itachi question until the plan messing with a world ) ", " Ah, that looks interesting, how about the rest in the list ? Better know all our options before making a decision, after all " Obito said sagely, earning a slap on his head from Kakuzu and a glare from sasori, but Obito didn't acknowledge them. Pain and Itachi traded a look, something must had happen when they left if Obito ignored his new lovers obvious dissappointment, but theat's not their problem anymore when the three already in relationship, they can only help if they asked, not before.

" Right, the next one is a world with special technique called alchemist, and this shortie is the hero among them, one of the elites, the other are this fire guy, this possessed guy, the guy with a body of armour. Not really interesting for me, and would not really benefit us ( nods from Pain and Obito ). And the last in the list is the pirate and marine world. They got a special power from eating a specific fruit. I want the fire, ice and darkness ( " Invisible and lightning one for me ", " No fair, Pain-sama, I want the invisible one too,... I'll find another then, no need to give me that look, leader-sama "). Of course there are many worlds that we can choose, but I want the world with interesting power, so this were what we got. "

" The three are enough for now, which one will we go first ? I personally want the pirate one first. That way, we can create more chaos in that devil world. " Pain uttered his thought, and the other two agree.

" So, can we go now, or do we need to do something else in here ?" Obito asked, he was bouncing a little, clearly wanting to go already.

" I still not satisfied with our revenge to Konoha. Can we go the the alternate one of this world after that pirate world ? " Itachi ask Pain softly.

" We will go to where the boy need our help the most, we will train him to the best of our abilty, then we let him loose among the sheep, it would be hilarious and glorius " Pain answered.

" Or we can just take over someone identity. Easier that way " Itachi said blandly.

The other look at each other, agreeing that way was much faster and funnier for making chaos.

They asked the Etaf book how they entered that world, with a loud roar, they and their entire home are gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Second world**

" My name is Pain, this two are my comrades, Itachi and Obito. We thank you for your help with the bandits, you really saved us, ...? "

" Minato. Namikaze Minato, Jounin of Konohagakure. "

" Ah, Namikaze-san, may I trouble you again with asking you to shared some information with us ? You see, we hoped to join some village, and from our travel, we heard Konoha is the best ninja village, so we wanted to at least know something about the village itself before we decided to really enroll as villager there. Any information is fine. "

" Well, our Hokage is Shimura Dan – bonk, pyar, ekh, thud – " Itachi make Minato unconsious by whacking him in the head repeatedly by using a big zanbato that was carved with many seals, and tossed him to his pocket dimension, a new pet to toy with.

" Why did you hit him that hard Itachi-kun ? I know that news is troubling, but maybe this Danzo is a good man, and it's not Minato fault he was not the hokage. "

" Hn. "

" He means, it was Danzo, no matter what that guy is a douche. And it was a liitle tap of love, he would be fine, but what a weakling he was " Obito translated Itachi hn, and got whacked by Itachi and Pain together.

" Anyway, let's just kill the whole Konoha and be done with this. This world is annoying me already. "

" A little patience would not kill you Obito-kun. But in this case, I agree. Let's. " Pain nod solemnly to his two companions before running towards Konoha.

 **Fifth world**

The Hokage puffed his pipe, waiting for the would be Jounin sensei to settled neatly in front of him. This meeting would informed them of their possibly genin team, though he doubted the team consist of civilian kids will passed in their first time, one can only hope. But beside that, he also need to informed them about something else, " As you all know, yesterday an academy student who failed a genin exam stole the forbidden scroll, and was stopped by his academy teacher, Umino Iruka. That was the public story, but the truth is far more complicated. First, Ibiki, Anko, report. "

" Hokage-sama. It was like we predicted, the traitor was an agent of Orochimaru, to try stealing the forbidden scroll. And the success of yesterday mission also mean that the academy student passed his exam " Ibiki said respectfully, continue by Anko, " A bet is a bet, Hokage-sama. The brat finished his mission perfectly, and more. You know he would prank you to death if you... " Anko didn't finish her sentence, the Hokage shudder tell her that he understand.

The other jounin in the room only blinked in confusion. The brat? What mission? What bet?

The Hokage cleared his throat uncomfortably, before he start talking, " Uzumaki Naruto was an unofficial member of hunter-nin corps, or to be more specific, The Slicing Seducer , an S-class nin in bingo book without known allegiance ( this statement caused an unease among the jounin, they all know Naruto is the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, and now the Hokage said he was an S-rank? But thankfully they keep quiet, one thing that Sarutobi grateful of ). After many assasination attempt on him when he was still a baby, more than two hundred attempts, I believed, and half of that was from my own shinobi who should have known better about the art of sealing, and know which is the jailer and which is the prisoner ( the jounins didn't dare seeing the Hokage in the eye, one way or another almost all of them also believe that the brat was Kyuubi incarnation, and would kill them all if given the chance, but thinking back at their irrational hatred toward a baby, well, it make them worst than a monster, wasn't it ?).

Some of my trusted ANBU I assigned begged me to provided a better living for the baby, I agreed, and after some brainstorming with Nara Shikaku, my jounin commander, I sent him to a man, this man is the hunter corps commander, and the adopted brother of Yondaime. We, I and the concerned ANBUs, spent whatever free time we had with Naruto, either playing, training or just being there. When he reached age five, we agreed to step up his training, and to made sure the civillian didn't become more agressive if they knew his real power, we asked Naruto to play the fool, and as you can see, it worked beautifully. Now, I'm saying these to all of you because of the bet I made with him about a year ago. It was when we noticed that Mizuki, the academy teacher turned traitor, started acting strange, I ordered Naruto to observed him, and neutralized him after it was confirmed he was really a traitor.

Yesterday, after Naruto saw the genjutsu in his exam paper, he knew that the traitor would started his plan, and after that Naruto reported to me. The bet I made with him was whether or not Iruka-kun will defend Naruto, the boy had a trust issue as deep as the ocean, so I used this as an opportunity to showed him that even someone that didn't know the real him fully will still willing to accept him. I win, and so, Naruto teammates and sensei will be of my choice, as is my right as hokage, but he knew me too well, and he threatened me if I placed him with someone I knew he can't stand, I will sorely regret it, that he will teach my grandson even more destructive technique, to my pride that is (" It was Naruto harem technique, and Naruto promise to teach Sandaime grandson Shadow clone technique " Anko explain to her clueless fellow jounins, resulting in many nosebleeds )."

" May we know who raised him, Hokage-sama? " a sickly looking jounin asked.

" Hmm, it's not really a secret, so I guess I can share that information. His adoptive father, the hunter corps leader, was a man that named himself Pain, his self-claimed older brother slash teacher were Shisui, Obito, Itachi, and Yamato. Of course there are others, but they were his main teacher. "

There was a sudden noise among the group, mainly because all of the named people was at least A-rank, three of them were the best of Uchiha in their generation, and the other two were unknown, but supposedly they were strong, considering the position they hold ( hunter corps leader and ANBU, that was not an easy position to be held, considering the death rate of that profession ).

" So, who would be his teammates, Hokage-sama " Yuuhi Kurenai, a newly minted jounin asked curiously.

" Before that, I'm going to show you the real Naruto. His S-rank status was a secret, and his adoptive father wanted him to try normal ninja life, atleast until he received chunin rank. And so he played the foolish obnoxious genin, or should I say, his clone did.

With him passing the genin test, as unorthodox as it was, civilian council and all their adherents can't touch him or they would be executed right there, not that they ever could before, so Naruto should act his real personality now, and so is his, ehm, friends? Well, in short, he was not the only one who played the fool, though the others adopted different mask " The Hokage doubt that Naruto very devoted fanboys and one fangirl can be described as that, but he can't tell anyone that the poor boy often escaped to Sarutobi house in attempt to not got raped. The poor boy.

The Hokage take out his all-seeing ball from his desk drawer and put it on his desk, showing all of them the class that full of newly graduated genin. They paid rapt attention to what happen there.

The class is no different from any other day with the exception of how many people is in there, where as yesterday the people in there counted to fifty, now they are less than thirty. But Naruto is still not arrived, but the jounin notice that the Nara kid, who was famous because his laziness, is awake and looking at the door expectantly. The second heir of Uchiha clan was also seen to brood and gloom even more than usual, but the jounins can see now that it was a mask, and the boy is shying away from human contact. The last is baffling, like their personalities swapped, the Hyuuga girl ( the Hyuuga heir, they were informed by Kurenai )is wearing a very 'daring' clothes and act calm, collected, and self-assured, the Hyuuga boy is wearing his usual clothes but ... blushing?, because of his cousin teasing. But they can see that the two got along just fine, considering the usual prejudice between main and brach of Hyuuga clan.

" Hokage-sama, may I ask something ? The Hyuuga boy was said to be prodigy, but in the last graduation exam he failed, why was that?" Gai, who actually know how to speak as a normal human being asked, "because I wanted him in my team, I was sure he would passed easily, given his record."

" Ah, that was because of some reasons, that unfortunately could not be said here, but I could tell you that you would get one or two clues as of why when we finish watching this " The Hokage not-really-answer seems to placate the man and make the other jounin more attentive on watching the ball.

The door opened rudely and a young teen walked in, stomping harshly, a lit cigarette on his lip. The impressive thing about this teen beside his threatening scowl, his waist long and spiky white hair, or his leaking killing intent is the fact that he had many scars, burned mark on his body, whatever can be seen anyway ( he used baggy black no-sleeve shirt that end on his lower chest,short and tight black pants and knee length steel shoes, a whip as his belt, a face mask that cover half his face and a big scroll in his back ). All new genins look at the new arrival with gaping mouth ( and some drool ) and fear ( the one in Hokage office look at the scene with shocked expression ).

" That's the real Naruto, if you still didn't know " Anko pointed gleefully to the rest, making the other focus at the newcomer.

He stomped to the back row, away from the others, still scowling and puffing his smoke, which uniquely smell like... strawberry and lime (his 'classmate' shying away from him, many puking because of his scar) followed by Sasuke, Shikamaru and Hinata, which baffled the rest of the class and the spying jounins, and they become more disbelief when Naruto sit down, the three of them having a stare contest that seems resulting in Shikamaru making himself comfortable in Naruto lap, and the other two sitting beside Naruto, unnotice by the rest of the hopeful genin, Shino and Neji glare at the four of them, for an unknown reason ( unknown by the jounins, the Hokage simply smirked mischievously ).

When Iruka enter the class, it was to a quiet class, that seeing to the same direction, following that he see an unusual situation, made by three of his former student and a stranger ( he knew it was Naruto, he was warned already by the Hokage about the real Naruto, but hearing and seeing are different matter, so it was a surprise for him seeing how different the real one and the fake one, but seeing a small warm smile in his face snapped Iruka from his daze ).

He gave his prepared speech to the class for the last time, even if he knew he would be seeing almost half of the class at the least at the coming semester, the one who didn't pass the real genin test. He then continue with the team assignment, " ... Team seven, Akamichi Chouji, Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. Team eight, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuuga Hinata. Team ten, Uchiha Sasuke and Nara Shikamaru. Team eleven, Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji. That's all. I wish all of you the best of luck. Your jounin sensei will collect you on a moment. "

Few minutes after that, the door open and one by one all the team gone, leaving only team seven to eleven in the class but that didn't last long, four jounin come together and told them to go to the training ground ten in three hours, until then they are free to do as they wish. The genin can only stare at them incredulously, they wait for an hour just for the vague instruction?

All through the speech and the waiting time, Shikamaru refused to let go of Naruto, not even when Hinata protest vehemently, not when Sasuke hissing his threats, not when his friends ( Chouji and Ino) questioned his behaviour, only when Naruto calmly moved Shikamaru aside did he let his hold off.

" So, who are you? Why Shika sat on your lap? And Naruto? I thought he didn't passed? " Kiba asked all that question to all of them hoping for an answer, but when none came, he slumped further on his chair. He perked up when Akamaru barked, " Eh? This white haired guy smelled like Naruto?" All eyes turn to the stretching Naruto, wanting a confirmation, but the boy only raised an eyebrow and gone with a poof, leaving nothing but small red smoke, the same color of blood and the cigarette he smoked.

The rest of the genin stare at each other before six of them, in unseen agreement stand up simultaneously and walked out together, tossing " see you there " to the rest of the genin .

 **Training ground ten, three hours later**

When team seven and Kiba walked together into the instructed place, they encounter a seemingly normal situation, four jounin sit on one side and the genin sit in front of them, but when they come closer, it became clear for the four genin that the situation is not right, but they didn't see anything wrong with the picture in front of them, unless one count that the stranger is also there and Naruto is nowhere to be seen. They warily sit in the genin side and keep their mouth shut, waiting for further order or explanation.

" My name is Yuuhi Kurenai, this is Sarutobi Asuma, Hatake Kakashi, and Morino Ibiki " the lone female of the Jounin said, and the one with one eye covered continue her explanation " Usually, a genin team consist of three genin and one Jounin, but the Hokage want to try something different for this batch because of some reason, that will be informed to you if you passed the test. " Kakashi continue, " Depending how many passed the test, the team will be changed, so good luck. "

With that the three jounin were gone, leaving Asuma at the center ot the attention. " The test is simple, you need to find us, and we will grade you. You can do it by yourself or with others. The limitations : we will always inside Konoha, we won't move from our designated place, and you have until five in the afternoon, all of you better be here. In the case you can find us before that, you are still need to be here in time. Start. "

When the white haired boy also gone in a small red poof, again, the remaining genin was startled and gone, either alone, or together, attempting to passed their test, determined to become real genin.

At almost five o'clock in the evening one by one the genins enter the training ground, some smiling, some with blank expression, and some with defeated demeanor. Right at five o'clock the four jounin appear in the middle of training ground and called to their future pupil.

" Alright, gather around. The result is somewhat expected, but still dissapointing. Let's start one by one.

Team seven, Yamanaka Ino. You rejected the offer of Akamichi-san and Nara-san to worked together. You asked the civilian and shinobi alike wether they saw one of us or not, without any discreet, and only using our names and nothing else as indication. Failed spectacularly.

Akamichi Chouji, you worked together with Nara-san well enough, asking about our whereabout without seemingly any special reason that made them suspicious, that's one point. You included the description of us complete enough that they atleast recognized one of us, that's second point. And the information you gathered point you into our general location, you do well, you're candidate now, we will talked later about your future career.

Haruno Sakura, you also rejected the offer, and used the same method as Yamanaka-san, but gave up after two hours of fruitless search, and then went to stalked Uchiha-san. Girl, if you wanted to become a ninja just to have his baby, you better quit ninja rank altogether, and asked your parents to submit wedding proposal to the Uchiha, before you make yourself or your teammates killed. Horribly fail.

Team eight, Aburame shino, Hyuuga Hinata and Inuzuka Kiba. You three worked together very well and managed to found three of us with your skill combined, without even asking. You three passed, and will be under Yuuhi Kurenai.

Team ten, Uchiha Sasuke, you worked with Akamichi-san and Nara-san, you used your eyes to scanned the general area from the information you got from Akamichi-san. Using this technique you managed to found two of us. Passed, but further discussion later will be needed.

Nara-san, you didn't bother asking the populations and only waiting for the information from Akamichi-san and Uchiha-san, managed to found the other two of us. Passed, but further discussion later will be needed.

Team eleven, Hyuuga Neji. You worked alone, making clones to followed the others, and asking the populations in discreet manner, managed to found all four of us. Passed, you're under Morino Ibiki.

And that's concluded our meeting today. If you have complaints about our decision, please bring it to the Hokage."

" What about Naruto? " Ino asked.

" What's about him? "

" He didn't passed, right? He didn't even showed up, what a loser. I knew Iruka-sensei read it wrong, a dead-last like him would never could passed the genin exam. " Sakura continued Ino question.

" Little girls, you better leave now before I kill you. "

Ino and Sakura left together, the latter almost running from the threat she got from the scarred jounin, no doubt to complain to their parents about the injustice of the test. But that was not the jounins concern anymore, wasn't it?

Team eight left together, no doubt reporting their sucess to their parents also. With a nod, Kurenai also went off. All of them gone, Naruto finally showed himself to the rest, right behind Neji, in fact. Sasuke and Shikamaru went to sit on either side of a blushing Neji ( Naruto position Neji to sit on his lap, and hugging him intimately without any single comment, but what truly amazed the others is the fact Neji didn't object the possesive gesture, instead he leaned back into Naruto ).

" It seems there are many things that's written wrong on your files, but before we correct that, let's talk about your future. Akamichi-san, Uchiha-san, Nara-san do you willing to follow all our instruction? " a nod from all three.

"Then, all of you" Kakashi was interrupted by Naruto, who clicked his finger and all of them was transported to his pocket dimension, barring himself who appear right beside Pain and Itachi.

"Can we go now? You and your pets."

"Quit whinning. Yes we can go now" Pain ordered the two.

 **Seventh world**

" Let me get this straight. This world have no chakra, and therefore no Bijuu or summon? And this land was in their seventh war? They have no super power, nothing worth to fight for, and they still have four more war then our original world?" Obito asked flatly.

Shrugging, Itachi faced a toughtful Pain, asking for his decision.

" Well, we can treat this as a vacation of sorts, as Obito aptly said they didn't have chakra, so what they used in their war? Taijutsu? I think not. So we can go on different path to research this world, or whatever you want to do, and meet here in a year time? We need to stay in the different world for atleast a year before we can go to other world."

" I'm going to the Kiri then " Itachi said

" Konoha, home sweet home " seeing that twisted smile on Obito face,they doubt it would be sweet time for Konoha.

" I'm going to travel. We will meet here in a year time, if you found something interesting or otherwise making you can't coming here, send a message. "

They went, followed by their own pets.

 **Tenth world**

Chunin exam was a very important event to every genin, it would make them advance to chunin, meaning they would be free from D-rank and move to higher rank, and if they were very lucky (or unlucky), they will be recruited (nabbed) by hunter nin corps or ANBU and for some genins, they will be free from their genin team, such a case was not uncommon, and their reason vary from just plain just because they didn't have any similar interest, favoritism, getting blamed for a failed mission, favoritism, ridiculed, did I already list favoritism?

For example, " Sensei, can you train me for my match with Neji ? ", "Sorry Naruto. I need to train Sasuke for his match with Gaara. " Naruto face morphed from cheerful to blank, he look at his team sensei who reject to train him but not his teammate. Naruto asked his last question before he reported back to the Hokage, " Why only Sasuke ? Because he is the last Uchiha? Because the council ordered you to? " Kakashi didn't paused from his lazy walk towards Sasuke room in the Konoha hospital, he didn't even wondered how Naruto know that the council did exactly that, he didn't seem to registered that naruto tone was sweet and dripping with honey, it's not like a genin, a low level one at that, a jinchuuriki with no training what-so-ever, he made sure of that, could do anything to him, so Kakashi answer truthfully, cruelly, and very straight forward without looking at Naruto "He is not a demon, now get lost". That one sentence, unknown to Kakashi, would be his ultimate downfall, because Naruto is not a genin, not a jinchuuriki, and most importantly can and would flatten Kakashi to the ground, given a chance, without breaking a sweat.

It caught Kakashi by surprise when a summon from the Hokage came to his way two days later, after he sent the demon (he would never acknowledge the boy as his sensei son, no matter what the third Hokage say to convinced him) away. The summon also contain a threat for him to appear on time, should he be late for more than ten minutes, a team of ANBU would be send to burn his Icha-Icha colection. The Hokage added that this meeting involve his career as team seven sensei and his future career as shinobi.

Kakashi was not hailed as a genius since his childhood for nothing, he can read the unwritten information in the summon, something unpleasant that needed his attention would be revealed in this meeting. And if he guess correctly, other genin sensei will also attend this meeting, and he would be in a world of pain soon.

Even with that guess, he was still unprepared to see team 7, 8, 9, 10 sensei and their students and some other jounins, including the exam proctors and then some to be in the Hokage office.

Kakashi saw the Hokage puff his pipe in relaxed manner, so this meeting was not that dire? Seeing the others clueless face, indicating they also didn't know what this all about, Kakashi enter the office via shunshin, and stood in the back. He analyzed the crowd and noticed that some genin is missing, but it's not his problem, he only care about Sasuke, who stand near the front with his fellow genin, looking just fine and dandy so he went back to reading his precious Icha-Icha, giggling lecherously.

The Hokage cleared his throat, and all shinobi in there snap to focus their utmost attention to the old Hokage. "I'm sure all of you wondering why you were summon here, when you should spend this time to train your genin, who passed the second exam anyway, but I think I need to explain something to you first. About fifteen years ago it came to my attention that civilian council and Danzo were working behind my back concerning many things, one of them was the gradually slipping quality of the academy, how many orphans went missing, how Orochimaru went twisted, the Kyuubi attack and the most recent, the rebellion of Uchiha clan", He ignored the flinching his shinobi make when he list one unfortunate incident to another more unfortunate incident.

" Now, what I'm about to tell you is the most kept secret in Konoha, that only me and several more people knows. First, we do not have a jinchuuriki, the Kyuubi was dead more than fifteen years ago (this gathered more noise among the Jonin, they said it was not possible, because the Kyuubi attack Konoha thirteen years ago, while the genin look confuse or pretend to be confuse). Silence ! ( and obediently the jonin fell silent ). Second, Uzumaki Naruto was never exist. So, in a sense, your wish to kill your sensei son is granted, Kakashi (a shell-shocked Kakashi just looked at the Hokage , either because he was so happy that the demon is dead, because his hatred toward an innocent boy was in fact a misplaced and baseless one, or if he finally remembered his own motto, to never abandoned comrades), don't think I didn't know you were the one who lead the mob in attempting to kill the boy many times. Your punishment will be informed to you in a later date. The third one is the thorn on my side for the last fifteen years finally gone. And that's all thanks to my undercover agents, please come forward, all of you."

It was Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji and Uchiha Sasuke. The others squealed ( Sakura and Ino ), knowing look (Shino and Kiba), wide eyes and gaping ( the rest ).

" I said, all of you " the Hokage ordered sternly, facing the left corner of his office, making the rest looked there too. From seemingly the shadow, three people appears. They wore similar outfit, full-face mask, hoodies up, and in ANBU modified uniformed. " Take your mask off, boys " the Hokage order the three sternly.

One by one they take their mask off, revealing Itachi, Obito and Pain (Naruto). A S-rank missing nin, someone that they thought was dead and the boy they thought was the demon, the glaring difference between the happy-go-lucky always smiling Naruto with the teen in front of them really making them questioning what they knew about him personally. Which, not unsurprisingly almost none.

" It started when Jiraiya discovered a seal on Orochimaru, personality changing seal. He followed the trail and discovered that Danzo was the one who applied it. He released the seal and reported to me, I in turn informed Tsunade, Minato, Kushina, and newly freed Orochimaru. Together, we made a plan, to fool Danzo. And that plan worked beautifully, and ended just yesterday. " He put his hand up, stopping any retorts before they are formed, " Kushina was the second jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, and her seal was designed to take the Kyuubi together with her to the grave. The so called Kyuubi attack was in fact a very powerful genjutsu. The dead civilians and shinobi was a colaborate assasination by the six of us, they were a snake among the grass. You will note that the damage from that was only unused building that were planned to be destroyed anyway. It was only a rumor that Kushina died after their baby was born, and Minato died sealing the Kyuubi into his newborn son, in a way. The truth was, the two was sick, Danzo somehow managed to poisoned them, so that day were really their last day in the land of living, they only lived until that day because of Tsunade. And the baby, like I said, never existed in the first place. " all that relevation really shocked all shinobi except the one already know, and for a long moment no one said anything.

Kiba was the one asked the next question, not as stunned as the others, to 'Naruto', " Then, who the hell are you really?" That make the others snapped from their frozen state.

" His name is Pain, it was not his real name of course, no parents would be so cruel to name their son that, he was an orphan, from Uzumaki clan, Kushina clan. Afer the destruction of Uzu, some of the survivor traveled the nations, searching for each other, unfortunately, Kushina found her clansmen too late, it was a burned camp that she stumbled upon after following some track, only a baby, Pain, and his dying mother still somewhat alive in there. The mother only have an opportunity to sent a grateful smile to Kushina before she was dead, and Kushina adopted the baby.

At that time, the poison in her and her husband already discovered, so when Kushina came back to Konoha, she already had a plan for the baby. The two, without telling anyone, blood adopted the baby, using a very dangerous kinjutsu. We only knew about him after it happened, and when the two died, we raised the baby secretly. Between the teaching from us, he passed our skill long before he reached age of ten, one on one of course, he was not that strong to take all of us together, though it was two years ago, who knows if now he can do it ? " The Hokage answered Kiba question and mused at the ending of his explanation, sending an inquiring eyebrow to Pain, gaining a flat stare from him.

" What about Itachi and ... Obito ? " Kakashi asked softly, almost unheard for a civilian ears, but all the shinobi in the room catch it just fine.

This time Obito himself who answer, "The Iwa-nin we encountered was Root agents, so from the start that mission was a bust, the target was to kill you, Kakashi, but when it was me trapped in there, I was saved by Orochimaru-sama after the cave collapsed. Sandaime and sensei knew that the mission was fishy, and so they informed Orochimaru-sama to be made as our back-up, I follow him after that, until Pain was found, and then Minato-sensei asked me to took care of him, so wherever he goes, I goes with him, including apprenticing with the three sannin and the Hokage.

Originally, I will 'stumbled' back to Konoha after the war was over, but when I was informed that sensei and Kushina-san were poisoned, well the plan must be changed to fit our condition. And of course it changed again when Pain was found. After sensei death, Tsunade-sama 'running away' from Konoha, it was also planned by us, and she met us in the Jinne river, and for ten years we travelled together. The other sannin will come and go as they please, teaching Pain and me, and we also visits Konoha to get tutoring from Sandaime. There were also scroll of jutsu and other things if no one was there to taught us, so we never really without any teacher or learning material.

When Pain was ordered to came back to Konoha and played genin, I went to hunter corps. Well, technically his clone went to academy, and the real one went with me as a hunter. As for Itachi, well, it was not him that slaughtered the entire Uchiha clan, but me, he only got blamed because he put a genjutsu to Sasuke to make it looks like Itachi was the one who did the deed. It was planned like that because the Hokage need Itachi 'free', so to speak. Sasuke was already informed beforehand about this, and I must say, the acting lesson he got from Pain really paid off. The reason why I kill all of them was partly because of Danzo ordered Itachi to do so, and because I'm a good cousin, I spared him that delightful task, and the other half because I want to break the hatred curse of Uchiha clan. The children and the one who didn't have the eyes were spared, the one who agreed with the coup were killed " Obito explained his story cheerfully.

The Hokage took over at that, "Orochimaru played along with Danzo plan about human experimentation, but the truth was that experiment was a bull , the result was a fake made by Tsunade using her knowledge and the fight between me and Orochimaru was planned. Itachi and Orochimaru went straight to hunter corp special team, which later on joined by Pain and Obito. It was not until Danzo set his sight to Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru that I set my ultimatum at him, subtly of course, that I'm making a new program involving the three of them, while in actual reality I just making them train under my hunter special team and to spy the academy and their genin sensei. I must say that I was severely disappointed. Report."

" Hatake Kakashi played favouritism on me, ignoring his other two genins. Recommendation : send only in solo ANBU mission. Unfit as a teacher. No one would mourn him. Haruno Sakura, better retired before she killed herself, or worse, getting her teammates killed " Sasuke said flatly, eyes straight to the Hokage. Kakashi and Sakura gaped at Sasuke in horror and disbelief, in fact Sakura would cry and throw a tantrum if not for Kiba hand on her mouth and Shino insects buzzing around her, the other was not that much better, they look at the Uchiha like they didn't know what to think about him.

It was Asuma turn to paled when he saw Shikamaru opened his mouth, " Chouji is fine, but he need other teacher that really see him as him, not because he was his father son. Ino need a wake up call, in the same league with Sakura, her only saving grace is her basest attack of her clan. As a sensei, Asuma was too passive ("called it what you see it, laziness " Sasuke butted in, earning a glare from Asuma ) and generally only spent time playing shogi with me as an excuse of training, I'm sorry Hokage-sama, I think he would be better of as normal jounin. "

When it was Neji turn, Gai didn't felt any dread, so he assumed the report would not be any worse than the other two, " Good, balance team. Equal treatment on all of us, too much youth. "

" That's it ? It was really glowing recommendation compared to the other jounins, even my own sensei " Kiba commented a little sourly.

" Ah, yes, speaking of that, your report young man? " The Hokage asked mildly.

Kiba look at Shino, urging him to answer the question, but when Shino just stayed quiet, Kiba shoulder slumped a little but gamely anwer, " After receiving years of strict training with our families, training with sensei felt like a vacation. Even Hinata felt the same, but she was to shy to told sensei to stop coddling her, and train us. I'm not saying she was a bad teacher, but ... " a shrug end Kiba explanation.

" Then, we will have some changing for the team. With Danzo dead, the civilian council will be forcefully dismissed from their position after this meeting ended, we're shinobi village, civilians have no say in village matter, Orochimaru will be back soon enough, dragging his wayward teammates with him, and I'm going to retired. Who wants the position ? " The Hokage asked them with hopeful eyes.

" Are you crazy old man? No one wanted the hat, it's to boring, thankless, and time consuming job " surprisingly, it was Sasuke who said it, but he didn't stop at that, " but if master want the hat, I'll support you fully " he said it with a little evil grin, toward Pain, whose mouth twitch upward slightly but gave Sasuke a look how much that support mean for him ( it's sarcasm if you can't tell, no way Pain wanted to become the Hokage ).

" Why didn't you give it to Kakashi as punishment, Hokage-sama ? I think if that happen Pain-sama would surely stay willingly in the village, if only to make sure everyone in this fucking village and beyond know how he adore his former sensei, in fact all of us would happily stay contently as normal chunin in the village" this time it was Neji who can't help his widening smirk, more likely planning more paperwork for Kakashi if he really take the hat.

The shinobis who understand how much Kakashi screw up with his team can't help but agreeing with Neji, and if only the other sensei also more or less not in the same position with him, they would surely support that suggestion wholeheartedly.

" I noticed that you two did not as surprised as us, and the Hokage also ask your report about your sensei, why's that? " Asuma rolled his cigarette in his mouth while staring at Kiba and Shino.

" It's kind of difficult to not know anything when Pain sometimes spent time with you, like three nights a week for two years sometimes? And I guess Shino knows because his bugs told him little tidbits or warnings about his real strength?" Kiba explained lazyly, ignoring Hinata jealous gaze on him.

" Why would he spent that much time on your house? " Ino disbelieving tone set an edge on Kiba who quickly grow defensive and irritated, he barked at her "Why didn't you asked him yourself, you bit..," he quickly stopped talking when a gloved hand was put down on his head, calming him.

The other was startled on how quick Naruto was, going from the corner to the middle where Kiba stood without alerting the more experience jounin ( yeah, right ). But the more astonishing is how fast he can calmed an Inuzuka, who were notorious for not easyly calmed when in temper. And the fact that Kiba lean on Naruto touch, and the low growl moan thing he gave indicated that their relationship is more than just friend.

It was Obito who answer Ino rude question, " Tsume considered Minato and Kushina as pack, naturally she also saw Pain as pack. "

" Alright, let's finish this meeting, I would like to mentioned that the final's also going to change slightly, depending on Naruto decision ( this catch Naruto attention who stopped his 'petting ' on Kiba ), with your undercover job done, would you like to advance to chunin rank, technically you are still genin, even with all your skill and experience ? " seeing Naruto questioning glance on his hat, the Hokage added " No, I still don't know who will be the Godaime, but I'm sorry to say it would not be Kakashi, for a number of reasons ". That put Naruto blank eye to blanker, if that even possible, but he perked up a little because Kiba attempting to cheer him up by giving shy kisses on his cheek, that only made Hinata even gloomier than before, finally giving up on Naruto, it seems.

"Is that a no?", "It's a yes, Hokage-sama. If Kakashi didn't become the Hokage, then there was no reason to stay in the village for longer than necessary, while he could kill many baddies outside, it would also put him as missing nin if he gone without permission and hunter corps only permitted him to hunted high rank missing nin only, unless you're giving him permission to kill anyone that harassed him?" there was an evil glint in Itachi eyes when he said the last sentence. A slight shake from Hokage make him grumble though.

"Then we will talk about the future after the final finish, used this month as vacation of sorts, and when you decide that you're bored, come to me for some job", chorus of yes-es come from the shinobi, baring the not-in-the-know.

 **In Namikaze Uzumaki house**

" Pain-sama, this is the tenth alternate world we went to, you said we only need to mess with ten same alternate world before we can change world " Obito whinned at Pain, only to get shoved back when Obito came too close on Pain face for his comfort.

" The will of the Goddess, exceed the want those lower than " Itachi quoted tiredly.

" Yeah, yeah, you and your stupid word. Don't think I didn't know you silently mocking me, saying things like that, you knew I won't understand it " the rant would continue for long times if not because Kakuzu and Sasori, who already had enough with hearing the same rant many times before, bodyly carried Obito to their bedroom.

Itachi, who previously putting his head on his hand when Obito started his annoying rant, looked up to Pain, " But he had point, Pain-sama, this should be the last of alternate of our world boefore we can change to different world, wasn't it? I mean, living this life was geting boring after our fifth alternate, and at this point, we just rushing the plan until nothing interesting happening, well beside you dating different people in every alternate " and if there was a twitch in Itachi eyes, Pain didn't mentioned it.

Pain gave a nod to Itachi, answering his question, but when Pain didn't elaborate, because surely if they can get out from this alternate, Pain would already do that long before now, so the conclusion is something making them can't go, "But?" Itachi finally prompted, " Nothing, just, I'm going to mark this alternate as mine, and for that I need a day at most. Can you informed Obito that we would go tomorrow ? ", still a little suspicious, marking an alternate world only need an hour or two for Obito, so why Pain need a day, Itachi gave Pain a nod.

Pain get up from the couch and went to his room, truthfully he only need a half an hour to make his mark, but he want to spent the rest of the day to collect something, namely a new pets, or to be more accurate, marking them, so he can summon them, even from different dimension, and that required more times, both because it needed to put individually and because the method needed is more complicated. He can do this on later date, sure, but he also want to spend some time modifying his pets, the new world they ought to enter have the harem-warrior system, and he want to prepare his future peerages before he enter that world, not all position of course, but atleast his queen.

Speaking of pets, he need to unseal Hidan from the coffin that he got sealed, after the third world Hidan became unbearable and annoying, so Pain made him take a ' time-out ' in the coffin forcefully for the rest of this alternate journey, but remembering his many new pets, that surely will not go well with Hidan, Pain canceled that plan, no matter how deep he could potentially love Hidan, he prefer quantity and quality these days, meaning the one with perfect body and obedient personality as a lover, so far he only have five permanent lover, several semi permanent and loads to be discarded whenever.

With a mark, he can went to the marked place easily, and in every world they visited, he placed his mark, even if all that worlds were essentially the same. At first he only did that with the thought 'why not', but in the fifth world he had an epiphany, if he can go to all that world whenever, why bother collecting pets, besides easy access to them? After all, no time would pass in any world even when he would be gone for years, he already test it ( the fresly made coffee he left in his third world hundred years ago still smoking hot the last time he checked, which was yesterday ).

Pain can still feel his eyebrow twitched in annoyance when he found out about other use of the marked he placed all over the worlds. And why no one told him that little tidbit? Surely someone in this fucked barely counted as family had brain enough to realised that? But Itachi wouldn't gave advice without asked first, Obito didn't want new pets so he wouldn't thought about acquiring new ones, and the rest of his pets would never offered him that little advice because it would mean his attention on them would diminished again. He almost sighed out loud then, utterly annoyed.

When he confronted the Itachi and Obito, they admitted they didn't know that Pain wasn't aware about that, they thought he didn't want to. Well, at that time he was still in lovey-dovey with Hidan, even if nowhere near as passionate as before, whenever he let Hidan out of his 'cage' of course. After that, he abused that advantage as much as he can, he visited the other worlds alone, and he never told the others about his new hobby, though he suspected the other two knew exactly when and where he went, but as long as they didn't comment about it, he was fine with the arrangement ( because he knew even when Obito said he was loyal to his two lovers, and Itachi to Kisame and Deidara, the two also used this advantage to their heart desire, without their lovers knowledge ).

He pondered the list of things that he could done to his pets to make them better in bed and combat, when he stopped short, he never informed Itachi or Obito of his desired to enter that world, and he didn't know if the other two would be willing to go there, so he turned around, back to where he left Itachi.

"What it is, Leader-sama? I tought you have something to be done before we go to that vampire world?" Itachi inquired curiously.

"Yes, about that. I have something different in my mind."

"Oh?"

"Let me call Obito first." Pain clicked his finger and a naked and horny Obito appeared.

"The hell? I'm about ..." he was interrupted by unconcerned Pain, "I'm thinking about going into different world, a world of the gods and heroes, do you want to go with me?"

"Huh? Ehhh, maybe not. I want a bloodsucker as my new pet, not a god. We're parted then?"

"We will meet again in the future, I'm sure. If not, well..."

"Alright then. Nice to know you Leader-sama" Obito offered his hands to Pain, smirking when he sees that all that time Pain eyes never stray away from his (Obito) hardening member. Pain shakes his head slightly, then shakes Obito hand.

He turned to Itachi when he start talking, "In that case, I also want to go into different world, from my research, it was a world where pink talking horses is a normal thing." Itachi appeared his usual stoic self when he said that, even when his two companions looked at him unbelievingly.

They stay like that for a few minutes before Obito cracked up, howling like mad.

"And what, pray tell, would you do in there?" Pain asked incredulously.

"I'm going to steal many precious jewel, many kind of magic, some pet horses, and if I'm lucky, some very powerful artifact will end up in my hand."

"Well, that's a good reason as any, I guess. Then this is a goodbye." Pain offered his hand to Itachi, who surprised him with giving him a firm hug, ignoring his hand.

"Farewell, and take care, Leader-sama". He released the stunned Pain, nodded at his smirking cousin and teleport away, to his new destinition.

"Goodbye, Leader-sama." Obito walk away, towards his bedroom.

Pain stood still in there for a few minutes, before coughing once, discarding his plan to get a new pet from this world and went away.


	6. Chapter 6

Pain didn't directly go to his choosen world, he need to make a plan first. He only had the general idea of what he want, but no real plan yet, he didn't even know which world he would go first, despite what he said to the other two about going into a world of Gods. Oh, don't get him wrong, he would 'visit' the worlds that interest him, but which world he would play in is the question.

But first, he knew he need to catalogue his powers, what with the gift from Kami-sama, copying bloodlines, creating techniques, experimenting and many more things, he barely knew what he himself own anymore.

So he entered his pocket dimension, see the mess in there, and shakes his head. He closed his eyes, inhaled slowly, and then exhaled. After a few minutes, he decided to make a new pocket dimension, it would be easier than keeping this mess. He would keep things that interest him, or useful in some way, but the rest can rot in here. Or better yet, this dimension could be used a prison or to 'break' a new slave, whichever needed.

First, the pets. After some consideration, he decided to keep the most perfect, and he know they truly perfect in anyway that matter, he made them so. Namikaze Minato, Namikaze Naruto, Uchiha Itachi, Hatake Kakashi, Jiraiya, Senju Tsunade, Terumi Mei, the Bijuu's in human form (all male), and the Juubi (also in human form).

He sees his human collections, and thinking again, does it too much? Well, he do need (want) lovers, pets and punching bags. And with new addition from the new worlds, it would be ... troublesome to keep them all. So, he need to decide which one he want to keep and which one could be merged.

Hmm, the Juubi, Tsunade, and Itachi. Endless chakra supplies, the best medic and the genius. The wrath, the short-tempered healer, the martyr. A good pet. Their body is Tsunade (with big boobs, nice body and beautiful face), with Juubi eyes (Pain made it the 'Hell's eye', combination of sharingan, byakugan, rinnegan, for the moment), and all their skill remain available for them. This one will be Pain's bodyguard/lover (for when he went to an event or something).

Next, Kakashi, Naruto, and all Bijuu. A copy-cat, one with the unbreakable will, and the one who knows all Jutsus ever exist and can create all Kekkai Genkai. With all the unsatiable lust of a demons. A perfect lover. And handsome to boot (the base is Naruto body, and all Kakashi scar, a bad boy uke (bottom), that's a unique combination). This one will be a pet. A pet that would always be kept in his bedroom. And would be going outside if Pain want him to.

That left only Terumi Mei, Minato and Jiraiya as a punching bag. He already reinforce their healing factor and their defence, they would never die unless he wants them too.

All in all, that left only five 'people'. Well, no worries there, he could easily acquire more.

Pain tighten his control over all of them, he already brainwashed them to be loyal only to him the first time he got them, but it's always a good idea to make sure the one you owns remain loyal, forever, to you. He make them capable of thinking and make a decision, but he had a safe trigger buried deep on their mind, if they ever thought of betraying him, they would be transported to the jail in the dungeon part of his dimension storage, bound in body, mind and any power they have until he can see them, when he is in the mood.

And while he was in modifying his pets mind and body, he decide to change his look too.

Short, black and unruly hair. Squinted eyes, looks like always closed. Black pupils. Average height (adapting to whatever world he landed). And good looking, not ugly and not too handsome. All in all, a very unremarkable young man.

Next, his things that he collected all this years, and things that he shoved inside the pocket dimension and then forgotten. The weapon and armour is nothing impressive, even the one that he made. The scrolls he already absorbed, so not needed anymore. The clothes and other knick-knacks can be made in seconds, so they were also thrown away.

He made a short work on the piles of trash, and in the end he realised that all of it either he already knew (the scrolls), or can be made in seconds complete with their original power and curse.

So the next thing he needs to sort is his powers, and that would not be easy. He decided to make a list, and to shove the one he figured he wouldn't need into a shelf (he made his powers and skills into books, so he can sort it easier).

He start with the power given by Kami-sama, and he only keep the ability to absorb people skill and memory, and the skill to create anything (with all their original power). And of course The Book, it was the most useful gift from Kami-sama.

Then, the powers and skill he learned and absorbed, the power over soul, life (creation) and death, complete control over 5 basic elements (water, fire, lightning, wind, earth) and other elements (darkness, light, air, time, space, blood, nature, soul, mind control, etc.), all because he managed to 'eat' a shinigami, or five (the death summoning ritual is really a useful jutsu, isn't it?). He also got a very useful skill after all that 'eating', a skill called soul drain, the more advance technique from his skill that given by Kami-sama. He also have skills from other sources (the mortal and the bijuu's) but they seems so minor compared to the skill he got from the shinigamis. All kind of jutsus he learned as mortal can be discarded, he didn't need it anymore. And absolute shape-shifting. Can't forget that.

So to list all his powers : shadow clone, death walk, The Ace (the power to master everything just by seeing, from making an edible instant noodle to the abilty to make a nuclear bomb), infinite weapon (from sewing needle to alien weapon), creating and controlling soul, alive or dead, ultimate (and unlimited) power and perfect control of all energy and elements, from basic, advanced even when it didn't exist in that world (time, soul, materia, magic, etc), The Book was very useful for copying many things. Absolute shape-shifting. And... that's it.

A letter come down to him, from nowhere. Delivered by a black butterfly. Isn't that shinigami's pets? Oh, whatever.

... And the new abilities from Kami-sama. 'Dear my lovely Pain, congratulation on becoming a new God, and as long as you does not challange other God above your level, no one will pay you any attention. I grant you some new interesting skills, use it well.'

'In another word, I can absorb the God under my level?' Pain mused thoughtfully. 'Absolute authority, I can control a universe to my whim, including all its alternate world. Where's the fun in that? ... I guess I would need it sometimes, probably. The abilty to go to any universe, I only need to say what I kind of world I want, and I would be transported there. That ... would be very random, but interesting adventure. Lusting charm? Can be turn on and off on will. To make many people, no matter their preference, will lust after you. ... can be focused only on your target, thank Kami. And the last, dungeon create. This one is like any adventure fighting game, I kill the normal and boss monster, I get money, loot and powers? Unlimited level? So, I can never reach the final boss? I also can choose the already 'clear' dungeon? This was perfect tools for getting new powers, getting stronger and more wealth easily what with the rare loot (normal in some world, and never heard of in other world) that I can sell with high price.'

With all that ability, he could be classified as a god, but what if someone or something manage to screw him? After all Kami herself gave him all this 'prize' on a whim, so other God also could easily screw him, or worse kill him on a whim. And because of that he make a safety plan (this skill proper name is death walk), a 'save point' of some kind, if somehow he died, his power get bound, absorbed or under control, he would appear directly in his pocket dimension, and then he would decide what to do.

Time is not a matter in his pocket dimension, and his body will not disappear from the real world (it would be easier to create a new body anyway than to repaired all that wound, he can heal all that in second, but why use that if he can make a new one also in second?).

Add his power to control time, no one and nothing will be aware if he decide to turn back time (well, as long as he is stronger than them, no one would realise his time manipulation).

The next thing he need to do is decide where he really want to go next, and that's where The Book will be most useful, to provide him choices, and answer all his question.

First choice, a world of summoned heroes battling each other for a corrupted grail that was believed can granted the winner wish (Fate/Stay Night).

Second choice, where an adopted son of the king went mad because of lies of his birth) and then controlled by someone that wish to court death to enslave earth (Loki in Avengers).

Third choice, where the angels want to start armageddon. Where the angels are dick and moronic (Supernatural movies). What a beautiful world.

Fourth choice, ... "I want to visit many other worlds, too many to list. There are many worlds where humans doesn't have any super powers, but they can be more cruel and creative than the war torn world full of super-powers, like my original world" Pain said to himself.

For now, he would take something that he found interesting from some worlds, but ultimately the most interesting world for him is on another worlds entirely. A world where you can do criminal things legally, the world of hunters. Where's an old man manipulate his world, so he would be remembers as the hero, even condemning a poor baby into hell on earth. That, would be his newest playgrounds soon... after he finished collecting some 'sample' and 'toy' from other worlds of course.

So first stoppage, the world of summoned heroes, or more accurately ten minutes before one Shirou Emiya almost managed to defeat the King of Heroes because of skill and luck, not just pure luck and others help. He need a weapon, proper for a God. And he would get it in this world, along with additional 'monster' and 'God-like' power. And some new slaves if he found someone he wants.

 **Fate/stay night realm**

Shirou Emiya watched the King of Heroes faded away, he almost couldn't believe it! Even with Archer dubious plan (who knows where he is now), Saber sacrifice (she was laying somewhere, unmoving, the last time he saw her), and Shirou devil's luck, they manage to beat Gilgamesh, by a hair breath (Shirou almost die more then five times after all), true, but they still win!

Because he was in an unbelieveable condition, he didn't see someone appear from thin air right behind him, so it was with a muted surprise when he suddenly felt his head become heavy, and he blackouts.

Pain looks at Gilgamesh, who saw the whole thing with some curiousity. He look back at the boy slumped on his feet, kicked him once, and look up at Gilgamesh again. Pain put his hands in his pockets and walk to him.

Pain stop right in front of Gilgamesh and looked at him. Pain nodded once, and vanishing, leaving Gilgamesh confused. In normal condition, he would be angry and pissed, but unknown to him he was already under Pain control when he looked at Pain in the eyes.

But Pain realize he can't get the 'complete' Gilgamesh, and after some thinking deduce that because he only 'control' a fraction of the original, that's what he would get.

So he changed his plan, discarding his plan of 'sneaking and controlling the summoned Heroes', but straight to the Throne of Heroes.

The Goddess of this universe is far under his level, and from Kami letter, it's perfectly permitted of him to absorb any being under his level. So technically, this universe is his, end of discussion.

And technically, that also included all the Heroes. He could just make the original Heroes under his control, absorb their skill and powers and shove them into the jail in his storage, but that would catch the eyes of other beings of this world, like the Apostle.

Unfortunately, many of them are old, not-so-ugly, and have ten-foots-long-stick-in-the-ass attitude. That would make him too much trouble. Yes, he can just wipe them off with a single thought (afer some spying he determined that they were under his level of power, like, very much lower. But they have so much potential to become as strong as he is now), but he wants to play with this world later, with all its glory. Anyway, he does not fancy battling this early, especially before he have his morning sex.

But he didn't want only a copy for his slave so he would take the originals and leave the copies. They would appear in Pain dungeons, on their full power but bounded and in coma-like state, to be Pain newest toy, to be break and mold to be a slave when he had nothing else to do.

That was about hundreds of Heroes, he would not run out of punching bag any time soon, they are Hero after all, so they should have some resistance and will, aren't they? And if not, he could just visit another world for new toys, as easy as that.

Next, to collect Loki Odinson. (and then Pain would collect 'samples', 'pet' and 'toys' from Bleach, Fairy Tail, Final Fantasy VII, and many more worlds, all taken in the same manner with the world Fate/stay night).

So, on to the next world, the lawless world where becoming a hunter is a worthy goal.

How come Pain choose the hunter world to be his next adventure? Why not the world with giant robot? Or the Vampire world? Or anything else? The answer is the key word he used on The Etaf book when searching for his new destination, 'Instant Town', the book gave him a better one, 'Instant Country', that is existed in Greed Island game in hunter x hunter (why Pain called that world by its name, HunterXHunter? Well, 'cause I, the writer, break the fourth wall of course).

Now, with all his power, he didn't need to buy anything, but sometimes in his original worlds ( the seventh or the eighth alternate world) he wanted to become a king, sure he can take over some kingdom easily, manipulate a world completely or many other ways to become a rulers, but it would be troublesome if he must do it again and again whenever he jumped dimension or just went to another place, thus he choosed hunter x hunter over many other world.

He arrived in a forest, which should be impossible, because from the information Kami-sama gave him, to enter a new world he need to meet the original God of that world to ask permission to enter. So either the God of this world domain is a forest, or there are no God for this world. The latter option seems to be the case, he already wait on the forest for hours and no being come to him, if you didn't count the forest animals, no matter how strange they look.

He decide to spread his sense as far as he could (which considering his power level now, can enveloped the whole world easily), and found something in his radar (none of the animal counts), it didn't have the feel of God for one, and two, it was not just one someone but many (and he only feel it on that one area). Curious, he promptly Teleport there, and landed near where he feel the 'blips', invinsible, his power supressed heavily.

He checked it again, yep, it's still there, and this close to them he can feel that they were not completely human, half-human at best, which as far as he knew of this world (thank you, Etaf book) should not exist. He peeked cautiously with his sensory chakra (from the best sensors he 'eat' on Elemental Nations) to feel them. Well, he didn't feel any hostility, and as far as he can tell they are weak (for his standard anyway, in truth the weakest is about low Kage level).

Pain sighed. Of course this would happened to him, why should ever his plan went smoothly. He considered his next course of action, he could read this world history, he could just leave this forest (but he was not sure that this forest is a normal forest either, considering the ... exceptional...animal, because a bunny with crocodile tail and skeletal wing, or a fish that can shoot lightning and fire while floating in the air, for example are clearly not normal in any definition), he can confront that group, but finally he settled on a decision.

He transforms (a permanent henge) into a small black kitten. and walked slowly to the group. They didn't even noticed him. Annoyed, he promptly showered the group with a dragon roar, complete with a show of yellow fire. 'That ought to get their attention.' Pain thought vindictively, he hated being ignored, so sue him!

Indeed, the small group of not-completely-human now all looked at him, who just sit a few feets from them, calmly looking back at them and tilting his head innocently. The oldest looking man of that group looked in confusion at him, while the others looked in awe.

One of them, a young boy with an expensive looking clothes started talking excitedly, gesturing at him, and the old guy just nodded distractedly. Taking that as a permission, the boy walked hurriedly towards him. His eyes narrowed, if the boy dare to manhandling him, the boy would be in a world of so much pain sooner than he can say 'kitty'. Fortunately for the brat, one of his companions, a young man with red hair managed to snatched the boy collar, halting his movement.

"Young master, the kitten can roar like a fully grown dragon, and bathed us with yellow fire. While it didn't hurt us, we can't be sure it was the only attack the kitten can do." A teenager near the boy softly chastised the boy, who apparently his young master. Pain considered the teen words, well, who he is to dissapoint, it was practically an invintation for him to show them how dangerous he can be, 'But not too dangerous, I need the brat to want me after all'. With a chesire grin, which make his spectators wary, Pain looked at the side, where a tree conveniently stood (they are in a forest after all), and blow a purple fire, and the tree promptly show the proof that it was poisoned, its leaves become dark purple, its branches become blackish, and suddenly fell over. Pain grin smugly, and the brat become more insistent to own him, if his action to his companions is any indicator (much to his companions dismay, who watched Pain more waryly).

The group argue a moment longer and looks like the boy win, and called the silent (and forgotten) old man. One of them, a young man with black hair this time, approach Pain slowly and offered his arm. Pain look at him, gave a soft meow and let himself scooped into the young man arms.

A circle appeared from nowhere and they were whisked away, they landed in front of a big gate, and in a distand Pain can see a big ...house. Pain sighed. So he really got into the wrong dimension, nowhere on the information he got from the book included a half-human community and the architecture is clearly different.

Well, his first plan is clearly in ruin. Why not stay in this realm a little bit more, it's not like he really have a concrite plan.

The group walked toward the castle (Pain already absorb the memory and abilities the young man holding him) and were welcomed by the maids of the Roan clan.

The boy run to the inside, yelling to his parents that he got a familiar, conveniently forgotting that in order to gain a familiar they need to have a bond, which would never happened. Pain have a different idea after all.

From the young man memory, the brat is the third son but he was the most likely to be the Master of the house, because the first and second son were deemed unfit to inherit the position. And if Pain get his way, whoever inherit the tittle will be his pawn.

They arrived on a big room in the second floor, a room where the family usually spend their time when they are not in their room. And from the young man memory, that only included the brat and his parents while the two oldest child are... elsewhere. And because the young man is new, he didn't really understand the inner working of this family. So, Pain need to read another memory (-ies), preferably the parents.

With an annoyed sigh, Pain created a real kitten with some power to deceive the brat, and let the brat make a familiar pact with it. That kitten will die in a week, and if the memory he would gain proof that this family is rotten, the kitten will die in a very gruesome manner and he would make sure the brat will become very traumatize.

Leaving the young man hold and activating his power suppression and invisiblity, Pain wadered over to other inhabitants of the castle. The easier way is to just use his power to gain knowledge of this world, but why should he? The point of jumping dimension is to gained some fun, and to get it he should do everything by himself, besides he could still do it later if he ever in danger (doubtful) or need some obscure information.

And the fact that this world apparently didn't have a God is just a bonus. Reminded of that fact Pain absently claimed this world as his own, but he reject everything else that comes with the claiming the world (knowledge, power, authority, etc). He can always claim it later if he ever need more power or absolute authority over something or someone beyond his current power.

He continue to read the mind of the maids after changing back to his human form, until he hit the one who hold the informations he want. Smiling wickedly, he grabbed the maid, putting a hand over her mouth and dragged her into the nearest room, which so happen to be one of the smaller library.

Pain cast a silencing ward, and blood seal for a good measure. This room is as good as any to become his 'bedroom'. He look at the library, and shrugged internally. It was a library, what else you expect beside books and sofa and tables?

The maid on Pain hold struggled as much as she can, wanting to be free from her unseen assailant and then warned the others about the intruder. Pain scoffed at her thought. He slide his hand down, from her mouth to her throat, choking her, making her can't breath. Smiling slightly at her exspression, he inspected the room again, create a clone and order it to add a bed and bathroom. Waiting for his clone to finish his task, Pain shifts his attention to the maid, who's almost dead bacause of the lack of oxygen. Letting go of his hold on her throat, she slumped down. Kicking the downed body, and receiving a pained groan, he smiled sadistically. The clone memory come at him at that moment, and Pain nodded. He bent down, seized her hair and dragged her to the bed, all the way ignoring her pained scream and insult.

He gripped her neck again and haul her up to the bed, he's still invisible, so the maid didn't see anyone, and that make her more frightened. Finally admitting that her captor would not let her go and she can't win over an unseen assailant, she bowed her head and sit still. Seeing that submissive gesture, Pain take off his clothes and move to her side.

She can feel a hand on her thigh, and another on her breast. She bit her lips hard when suddenly fingers were shoved into her vagina without warning, in and out. Her uniform suddenly teared open, leaving her only in her underwear. She let out a sob when her captor take out the fingers, but she become paralyzed with fear when a hand seized her hair making her kneel, and something was shoved on her mouth violently, choking her.

With no regard for the maid, Pain closed his eyes and using his grip on her hair to make her move her head forward and back, until with a hiss he came, he forced her to swallow it all or she would suffocate. Letting her hair go, he watched impassively when she try to breath, tears run freely on her face. After she become more quiet, he move down to gripped her legs, push them up until her ass right on his cock and slammed down onto her vagina, deeply. Her scream is a music on his ears, and he ride her until he was satisfied, some hours later, she fainted long before he finished so he was a little disappointed with the lack of scream, but it didn't make him lose his interest on riding her, a sex is a sex, even if the other participant is unconscious.

Looking at her form, hair, face, breast and stomach decorated with his semen (he come out outside), vagina and ass bleeding (he was violent on them, and no lubricant), he still feel dissatisfied, so he mind rape her. He did get some information from her before, but this time he absorbed her memories more deeply.

He tilted his head, well this maid is more informative than that young man, if only because this maid is born in this world, not turned like that young man.

He burned the maid alive with amaterasu and left the room, he was hungry. He wandered through many corridor, passed many servants, until he found the kitchen. After eating a whole turkey, five loaf of cheese bread, three plate of slice smoked beef and four bottle of wine, Pain take out a crate full of red apple and store it on his pocket dimension. While eating, he heard a piece of information that caught his attention. Apparently, a visiting young man from Phenex family who is a friend of the young master bragged that he would marry the heir of Gremory family, with force if needed.

Pain did not have any problem with it, in fact, it was one of his favourite way to acquire his many pets, toys and lovers. But he was curious about the young man himself, so he tracked the young Phenex. And ended in the bedroom of the young master. Very suspicious. He kicked the door open, and saw what he suspected, an orgy. But with no woman at all involved. Pain smirked, and after altering their mind a little, proceed to fuck them all (there was ten of them).

With a loud pop, he let go of his last cum hole and re-dress. With no mind to his latest conquest, he teleported to somewhere else, to the owner of this house. He made them brain dead for no other reason that they killed their first born because the fetus was found out to be weak magically and did not possesed their family magic.

Pain went to their armoury and put all of it into his space dimension, he would sort it later. Many money, gold, jewels, books, everything that have some worth also absorbed into his space dimension. And lastly, after rejecting all the occupants, he also absorbed the whole house. And everything in 300 miles with the house as the center.

And thus, the Shax family, one of the 72 pillars ended swiftly and tragically.


	7. Chapter 7

*Ding

*Ding

*Ding

"Aaaarrrrrgggghhhh! What the fucking uppity piggy tits is that noise?"

A flurry of wind and a few seconds latter, a letter was floating gently right in front of him. Floating innocently in front of him. And he knows this seemingly 'innocent' letter had a chance to ruin his already shitty day, but also held a chance to fucking brighten his day. With a barely suppressed growl, he snatched up the letter and proceeded to ripped it open.

And proceed to read it aloud, because no one would be able wear him in this bloodied wasteland anyway.

"Dear my Lovely, ("Your fucking entertainment - toy you mean.")

This is your benefactor, Kami. I wrote this letter to inform you that the True Gods, the most powerful group faaar above me ("What group? You told me it only consist of less than 10 beings."), held their interest on you ("Yay me! Fucking not."). Well, not you especially, but those who have the possibility to become more powerful than them, faaaar away in the future (if you can stay alive for, say, ten thousand years?).

Some would say they are being generous or just plain bored or strange but the only one who would really know their reason doing this are they themselves, but anyway, they decide to make your life a game, none of them would ever touch you directly or indirectly, but ... I guess they want something from you because they gave you a veerrrry generous 'gifts'.

Either way, I didn't know if their attention on you will be a good or bad thing, we will see in the future. But the real purpose of this letter is to inform you about the 'game' (that as of now is your life), the new and improve version of it, anyway.

If you didn't already know, there are many beings (normal humans, wizards, ninjas, mages, demons, and many more) that were granted this kind of power (by many gods that like them, for fun, or to make them their avatar) ("Or to make their already miserable life become more shitty"), they were chosen randomly (or not so randomly), then they were either let loose with it, or someone would guide them, but the point is what you do with their power is up to you.

Normally someone will be sent to those who did something to the extreme, like world domination and than foolishly called themselves The God, or world annihilation (the higher power usually dislike those whose ruin their plaything), or something drastic like that.

But like I said before, the Gods gave you many gifts, and one of them is the absolute freedom to do everything and anything you like, and no one would ever come to stop you. Of course someone would notice (maybe, if you're careless or they're stronger than you) and decide to play hero and stop you, but at that point you should have the necessary power and skill to be able to do whatever you want to them, and no order from the 'higher god' will ever been issued (so, be a strong 'human' yeah? Don't want you to die so soon after all)..

The second gift from the Gods is a glitch. See, in this game you will unlock the part where you can buy many things, including powerful weapons, skills, perks, even armies and many other cool – dangerous - ultimate cheat/hack – the absolute avatar – etc - etc.

The glitch in this is you can buy them freely. Without paying anythings. And no drawbacks either when absorbing or using them. You can buy the most powerful things, and you can equipped them, regardless of their required level. And this worry me, a little bit, because this gifts is a very generous gift, like, never happens before ("So, I'm the guinea pig then? *smirk* Then I will exploit this shit to my heart desire."). Too generous, I say. But, well, this is your life, so it is your decision to make... I just want you to be careful but ultimately it's on your own hand (and your head).

Next is the reincarnation system (you will learn about this later), you will keep your current level, and would just continue from that level onward. You will not gain some strength in some and lost power in some, instead it would just add up, the same with skills and perks and any other things, you will always add them and would not losing any of them. ("Then, I wouldn't need my 'Save Point'? ... Eh, better keep it, who knows, maybe someone will ever manage to fuck me assway up my throat.")

If a new upgrade is available, an option will appear before you, and I will also send you a letter. The same with a new game, you may or may not accept them. But if you accept it, you can try the new game, or combine the two, so you won't lose anything from your current game life.

Best future for you, my Mighty Warrior ("Evil is more better suited tittle for me, though migthy is a good one, maybe.")

*kiss-kiss*

Kami

"So, some all powerful Gods gave me an unbelieveable chance to become their equal or surpass them. If I can live for atleast ten thousand years? Ahahahaha! Interesting. We will see, then. Now, where was I?" With barely an effort the teen schooled his expression back to his stony face and walk into a direction, not minding the butchered corpses, the slippery land and the coppery air at all.

*Ding

*Ding

*Ding

Right. The game.

The teen stopped for a moment, but shrugging his shoulder decide to look at it later, he wants a shower now, everything else can wait for later. After all, who likes to be covered in blood from head to toe? Not him certainly. A slight smile grace his lips, making him seems more approachable.

In the next few steps, he disappeared and appeared again in a bathroom, where he proceeded to stand under a hot water, clothes and all, making the water red for the next five minutes.

He only stepped off when he heard someone call his name. Unhurriedly, he take off his now water ladden clothes, to his underwear, and went out naked, prompting a little scream of surprise from the caller.

The teen just stared blankly at his caller, and turn the his wardrobe, searching for his favourite clothes, a black form-fitting shirt and a black short. He toweled off his long hair, which is far too long for his taste, and decided to cut it soon.

He looked at his ... little brother, who turned red under his gaze. The boy stubbornly (and little scaredly) look at him and informed him (while still slightly red in the face) that Father and Grandfather wanted to see him as soon as possible. When the teen just stared at the boy stoically, the boy shuffled a bit before biting his lip and walk towards him hesitantly.

When the boy stopped right in front of him, the teen pull down forward a little and the boy peck the teen lips briefly, and buried his face into the teen chest, his face was red, but he still mumbled "Welcome home, Aniki". The teen did not react, from the kiss or the hug, this is usual action between them, nothing special, if no one count the lustful eyes of the teen, or his tought of finally making his merry way with his little brother, as soon as the boy turned eleven, ... and that would be in four years time.

Holding a frustated sigh, the teen patted the boy head once, a sign for the boy to let go of the teen. With a last squeeze, the boy let go and run out of the teen room, yelling he would see the teen later.

The teen rolled his eyes fondly, before wiping all emotion and walk out the door. He went past the hallway, down to dungeon, up a secret passage and a minutes later appeared in the opposite side of the mansion. He checked the time, almost time for dinner, so his father should still be in the library, which is about ten minutes walk down from where he is now, three if he hurry, a second if he teleport.

But he was sooo lazy, so he choose to head to the dining room, whis is located right besides him. He entered the room, and his eyes went directly to his little brother. The cheerful boy gave him a enthusiastic wave, and he gave him a small smile. He then eyed the other occupants of the room, a fat and ugly teen with glasses, a few years younger than him, a woman that was his mother, the youngest looked like a girl who in reality is a boy, and the maid and butler.

So his grandfather is with his father. Well, it's not like he could get out of here now when his harpy mother already saw him, and both of them (grandfather and father) did not hold a candle on his power anyway (well, his unrestricted power, but who cares about that little detail, he can still butchered them in half an hour in his very limited power now, which is only 20 % of all his power), even if they were known far and wide as the best assasin, after all they were limited by their mortal body, whereas he is stronger than some god (meaning he could kill both of them easily, no sweat) and most importantly, an immortal.

He remembered clearly why he restricted his power and more importantly, why he was in this family. You see, dear reader, when he destroyed the Shax family, he triggered something, that explode him into thousand pieces because he was careless, and unintentionally, them (or what was left after Pain destruction), thus he appeared on his last 'Save Point', but somehow with all his loot (absorbed power, skill, and memory from the Shax family and one single Phenex) intact. So he happily (disregarding his recent 'death'), complete with a skip on his step and a small smile, jumped into a portal that would land him, hopefully, in the Hunter world.

When he can finally see where he land, he immediately shriek like a little girl inside his head, but stay calm, collected, and stony, befitting of a God outwardly, because... he land right in the middle of a lair with its insect inhabitants as big as him. He calmly make a spear of lightning and shout maniacally "Die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, die, you ugly little hairy fucker. Die, die, die, die, die, die. Diiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee!"

After decimating the entire lair he finally calmed down and with internal shudder, observe the ants, from far away. After a few minutes, he slap his forehead. He remembered now why this scene seems familiar. This must be the chimera ants event. But he thought they should look like human or something? ... Nah, maybe this were the earlier version. He spread his sense, and sense nothing near him, living that is.

"So, no God in this world? Well, that make taking control of this world easy as fuck and making me bored as shit." Pain mused.

Suddenly, something appear on the edge of his sensory edge, well, a group of human, if you want to be technical. But,... they are as strong as a newly graduated genin. ... No matter. Blood is blood. Right?

With a deep sigh, he teleport near them and wait for them to finally spot him. He scrutinize them carefully, and retracted his earlier statement. They were a bunch of weakling with one hidden god, albeit one that is weaker than him. A god, who wear a teasing grin. So the god want something from him for a permission to enter this world...

"Who are you, stranger? Why would you stand alone near the lair of monsters?" one of them shout at Pain, the leader it seems.

"I ask for the permission to sow chaos as I see fit. Name your price, land owner." Pain stated stoically.

"Huh? What the hell are you rambling about, you idiot!" One of the minion shouted belittlingly.

"No need, Leader-sama. I already got what I want from this world, I would leave it to you. And please, pay no attention to my companions, please. They are harmless really, but they amused me enough to travels with them." The god, who went with the name Itachi Uchiha before, answer with a slight laugh.

The others only look at them bemusedly, before it seems a button was pushed and suddenly they understand who the 'stranger' is. They promptly stood rigidly and the one who belittle Pain before almost pissed on his pants. Pain eyed them curiously, it seems Itachi, if it is the name he use in this world, told or show them some of his power, and because Itachi called him 'Leader-sama' they understand that Pain is probably at the same level or stronger than their 'shadow leader'.

Pain look at Itachi again, "Will you stay here, then?"

"Afraid not, Leader-sama, I have an appointment soon in other universe. Besides, like I said, I already got what I wanted." Itachi says calmly, while holding a piece of card.

Pain look at the card. "Really? 'Rainbow Diamonds'? Why would you want that?" he ask curiously.

Itachi just give him a teasing smile, but did not answer the question. And Pain understand that his question is somewhat moronic, it's only have one onswer after all, but he didn't want to ask 'who' Itachi want to marry so desperately that he would need that card to marry them, remembering his taste, Pain was sure he didn't really want to know.

So with a nod they part way, but Itachi gave him a parting advice "Try the Zoldycks, you would like them, Leader-sama."

And that's how an old soul ended up on the body of three years old boy. And he definitely did not regret it, because he spent the past ten years, when not working, training, or sleeping with his cute little brother. Who would end up as his perfect lover... in four years time.

Illumi grumbled sourly at that, but he is patient, so he would wait... with plenty of hugs and kisses, of course.

But for the rest of his family, well... he hold no feeling for them, be it negative or positive, so as long as they steer away from him and his business, he would not do anything... too vicious to them. So far, they did not react to his disturbing facination towards his little brother, so he reward them with not becoming a nuisance for them.

He sat right next to his mother, as was his right as the heir of the family and as the oldest son. Usually, the child with the most potential will be the heir, and that should be his cute little brother, but he managed to... persuaded his father and granfather that he was the most talented among his siblings.

He remember very well what he did to persuade them, and that thought make him smile slightly, which in turn make all occupants of the room flinch and moved away a little from him, except Killua, who only flinched a little but did not moved away.

A family of the most famous assasins they might be, but they know and understand very well that their future leader is clearly the most sadistic, cruel, and amoral than them. And whenever he show amusement, if it did not have any relation with his little brother, it's best to stay away from him, least he turned his 'amusement' to them.

The conversation between them flow fluidly, normal things about this and that;

"Oh darling, how's your shadow walk technique? It was the most important technique for us!"

"Mother, may I have some poison in my egg?"

"I just came back from the Haluna island, and I make a killing money with that new poison ..."

The happy conversation between the family was cut short with the arrival of the heads of the family, Silva and Zeno. Only after the two sat the conversation started again. Silva then caught his eldest son eye, and says "Illumi, come to my office after dinner."

And Illumi, as a good son, answers "Yes, Father" quietly. This was not a rare occurance, Silva usually called his family members to his office when he wanted to talk to them, either because of a job or just for a chat.

The rest of the meal time were spent in a quiet but slightly tense atmosphere. Illumi, who either didn't see his family members stealing gazes on him, or more likely didn't care, spent all that time with gazing at Killua, who did not react at Illumi creepy gaze.

After all he was raised mostly by Illumi, with his parents only be seen in dinner time, not even training time was held by the older generations, so the only one who's there for him, the only one important for a young Killua is his oldest brother, Illumi, the rest of his so called 'family' can be buried alive right in front of him and he would only laugh at them.

And when he told Illumi that, he got lots of hugs and kisses, so he sneakily said it to Illumi whenever he wants a hug. Illumi hug is nice, especially in a family full of assasins where he was told to never show feelings.

At first, he was worried that Illumi would got punished, so he tried to stay away from Illumi, but when Illumi looked hurted (he could tell that because Ilumi never used his stoic mask when it's only two of them alone in the room), he hurriedly explain his worry, and that Father told him that he was the best choice for the future leader of Zoldyck family, as such he should not stay near Illumi all the time or even show the smallest affection towards anyone, it would only hinder him in the end.

Unfortunately, Illumi was out for a job when Silva told Killua that, so he spent a few days stewing on that information and came to the conclusion that his father would be angry if he disobey his 'suggestion', so when Illumi came home he didn't go to his room to welcome him back. But all that resolve crumble into nothing when Illumi came searching for him.

Killua looks so sad while he said all that (he was still 5 years old after all, genius or not), that Illumi can't help but coo at him, and while Killua stare at him bewilderedly, Illumi kneel down and tug him into a hug.

"Don't you worry your pretty head, I will take care of it. Now, give me a proper welcome home, little one."

"I'm not little, you meanie." Killua screech loudly, affronted at his nickname, but obligingly hug his favourite brother. And he believed him when he said he would take care of that problem.

After leaving Killua bedroom, Illumi spent twenty minutes planning murder in his bedroom, muttering plans after plans and discarding them as fast he made them.

From all that discarded plan he learned one thing, while he can easily kill all of them, it was not that necessary. After calming down a bit and his logic came back to him he recall that even with his severely limited power he still have some mind control skill, so he can just do that. And not tell the truth to Killua, because, really, that kind of power is kind of a little above what considered normal even in a world where becoming a hunter is considered an acceptable occupation, sought-after even.

He searchs for his father and grandfather, with a little chakra sensory technique (he still have normal ninja technique full-power, it could be explained away as his Nen, even if everone will need to guess what his qualification, because he won't enlightment them anytime soon).

He located the in the garden, why both of them would spend time in there was not his concern.

But when he came near them, he automatically push some chakra into his eyes and ears to strenghten them, they were talking about something quietly in a suspicious manners, what with a barely smothered evil cackle they let out, a photo of his beloved little brother and the grins they give to a small bottle of liquid.

That scene made his suspicion rose, so he watched them a bit more, no sense on hurrying, he have all the time he would ever need, after all he can just _Load_ his life, no?

His rage rose the more he heard them planning (they won't sense him if he didn't want them to, chakra didn't exist in this world and so they won't know how to detect him, the only chakra user on that world, well as long as no one from _outside_ enter the world).

He brutally forced down his rage until he can think normally again. He let out a breath, and put on his blank face. So far he only knew a few things : firstly, that both of the old dicks want to sell Killua to the highest bidder as their personal assassin, secondly they would train Killua to be the perfect killing machine, and thirdly, that strange looking liquid would help them on making Killua loyal only to them. All because Killua showed his Nen even when he was not trained in it, so they concluded that Killua is a prodigy.

Illumi got fed up after a few minutes hearing them discussing it back and forth, and applied a sleeping genjutsu on them. Nen is powerful, yes, and the old crooks are a Nen master, but compared to Illumi that mastered Nen and chakra to a higher lever far above them? No contest really, they slept like a baby, complete with snore and droll.

Contemplating what to do with them, Illumi walk over to their sleeping body. Kicking his grandfather hard enough to only bruise the old man (that kick will make a civilian fly for kilometres, but only make his grandfather grunt a little, such was the power of master assassin), he decided to enter their mind. He was still suspicious.

Their family did not need more money, they are more than just wealthy, they can bought whatever they want without a care, so why suddenly they found the prospect on selling Killua a good way to earn more money?

On second tought, absorbing their soul will give him their skill, memory, and any unactivated / unacknowledged hidden powers. Yes, that option is better than just reading their mind, it would give him more complete reading after all.

He crouched down between the two old farts, and put his hand above them, he did not need to touch them or make a bloody cut on them to do _Absorb_ , he use this skill way too often in the beginning and as a result he became waaay too proficient, not that it was a burden, really.

His family was in a debt. That was a surprise. Not debt in a case of money, no, they still have loads and loads of those. But what they have is a honor debt. Then what's the relation between that and selling Killua to the highest bidder, you ask? Well, because the debt is to an extinct clan, the Kurita's. It happened years ago, when the Zoldyks is still an unknown assassin family, they got a job to kill an important man, which so happen is the head of Kurita clan of the time. The clan head is far stronger than his would-be-killer, and in exchange to not killing him the assassin, they would owe him one. This promised was never claimed because of many reasons, until a few years before.

The problem is, the Kurita's is extinct by the hands of Genei Ryodan, everyone knows that. Well, that's the official reason, but the truth is the Zoldycks (Zeno and Silva) hired them, and the promised payment is money. Now, as stated before, the Zoldycks is filthy rich but they are also secretly very stingy. And the easiest method to pay the Ryodan? Selling Killua skill to the highest bidder of course! And if it's still not enough they can sell Killua to the pedophiles, he is cute enough for that.

But they did not count on his eldest brother love, that is Illumi Zoldyk a.k.a Pain a.k.a The Strongest Being In That Universe. Period.

Grinning evilly, Illumi let out a cackle, and snapped his fingers dramatically. A black hole opened under the old farts and swallow them. With a malicious glee apparent in his eyes, he went to inform his 'mother' that his father and grandfather went together for something and will be back ... whenever they finished their bussiness.

His mother look at him suspiciously, but he did not care and went straight to Killua bedroom, to inform him about the good news, that no, he won't be the Zoldyks heir, so he can show whatever emotion he want and have whatever relationship he want.

Killua was grinning so brightly and then went to hug Illumi tightly while thanking him again and again.

The matter were never brought up again, and when the old farts came back three months later looking almost dead in their feet, numerous bleeding and nasty looking bruises, multiple organ failures and deep red scars, eyes wild, wide and scared. It downed to them that Illumi was the one that made them looks like that when they saw his dissapointed gaze when he saw them, like he was hopping they would be dead in a ditch somewhere and not still alive and somewhat sane.

After that the whole family except Killua started to avoiding him, and doing whatever they can to not angering him.

The matter of Genei Ryodan payment was never clear to Illumi, and he didn't care, as long as it didn't affect him or Killua, the old gezzers can kill them all for all he care.

But back to the presents, it was curious of his father to asked him to see him after dinner while usually he would just say what he wants to say no matter the company.

When the dinner end, Illumi caught Killua eyes. Killua nodded slightly.

Illumi wait for his father and grandfather to walk out before following them, and when they reached his father office, they bluntly told him what they want him to do.

A few minutes later Illumi got out from the office feeling satisfied, smug and a little anger. He walked briskly to his room before going to Killua's, where he no doubt waited for Illumi to come and tell him what their father wants.

Illumi take out a bottle of high quality alcohol and drank deeply from the bottle. Staying still for a while he mulled his options, which at this point depends on Killua decisions too. Making up his mind, he retrieved some papers from a hidden safe and with a slight smile went to Killua's room.

As expected, Killua is still very much awake. After a hug, Illumi told him the shorter but complete version of the conversations.

"Father said you will be sent to the Heaven's arena and not to come back before he reached the 200th floor. I need to attain my hunter license in a few years time, so my job could be done more easily and I can also go for more wider choices of jobs. And lastly I need to produce a heir or three as soon as possible. And father also told me that you will be the heir and not me." Illumi said all that in one breath, and his flat ekspression inform Killua that he was one step away to commit a massacre.

Killua, being a smart cookie he is, understand right away the hidden meesage on Illumi words. He reached out the papers that Illumi held tightly on his hand and speed-read it.

"Aniki, this is..." wide eyed, Killua look at Illumi.

"So, turns out I'm not a zoldyk, well not from Silva line anyway. And we have one other sibling, hidden away somewhere. That's explain a few things actually, like why they are so adamant on making you the heir when I'm clearly more powerful than both of them combine and when I'm the eldest child.

And that one, was a medical report about my poor condition when I'm about 3 years old, a condition that clearly did not exist. It means either someone falsified my medical record for some reason or I really have a incurable sickness. Either way, they would not stop until I give up my heir position to you."

"I'm not going to worried about that, aniki can kill them anytime easily. What I'm worried about is our hidden sibling. Why is he hidden away from us? Who else know about him, except father of course." Killua ask worriedly, a frown starting to appear on his forehead.

"I can search their mind again for that information, I already told you about that skill, aren't I? But what I want to talk to you is about our immediate future. We can't play this cat and mouse game forever."

"What are you suggesting, Aniki? So far our plan is either kill them all, control them with your skill, or run away."

"I might have another way." Then Illumi proceed to telling Killua about his new gift from Kami (he already told Killua about the real him 2 years ago, when the boy was 5 years old. Strangely (or not so strangely) Killua believed him without any skepticism and didn't change his treatment on him).

"That's so cooool aniki! Can I play too?" Killua squealed and give Illumi puppy dog eyes, complete with sparkles and rainbow.

"I don't know how." Was Illumi deadpan answer, making Killua huff.

"Well, I can't be sure, but search for 'Party' button or something like that. That's how it goes in my game." Killua instuct his brother after some thinking.

"Hmmm. Ah, this? Er,... Maybe this? What's that? Mmmm, moneyyy. Hmm, ahhh, this one?" Illumi poked the game menu's, and from Killua view it was hilarious, Illumi with his blank face touching the thin air, and become angrier as time pass without finding what he was looking for, except when he found out his money apparently, then he spotted a happy little smile.

Suddenly a writing appeared in front of Killua **'You are invited to join Illumi Zoldyk Party. Accept / Decline'**

Killua touch the Accept button and then another text pop out **'Tutorial. Accept / Pass'**

"Aniki, did you do the tutorial thing?"

"No. I pass it."

"Then I'm going to do this tutorial thing, this could make our playing easier."

For the next few minutes, both of them were busy with their thing, Killua with his tutorial and Illumi with gazing dreamily at Killua lips.

"Alright. I get it. This game is almost the same with my other games. And if you are free to buy and wear anything, this game is really incredible. With this we can become the strongest being, immortality is the lowest dream we can reach. And become the richest of course." Killua inform disinterest Illumi excitedly, and added the last part to motivate Illumi, who brighten considerably hearing about getting more money.

"Seriously, aniki, why did you like money so much? It's not like you will ever become poor." Killua exclaimed a little exasperatedly.

Illumi just shrugged, unconcerned with Killua outburst.

Giving up, Killua start telling Illumi what he got from the tutorial.

"I see. Then let's make me the richest person in this planet. You can become the strongest if you want, ototou."

"Aniki, that's not going to happen, ever. Me become stonger than you, I mean." Killua pouted at Illumi words, even he knows that was an impossible dream, Illumi was so much stronger than him, but...

"That's why you should make it one of your goal Killua. A goal is important to motivate you, and it will make you work harder." Illumi lectured Killua.

Killua nodded, he understand what Illumi said, but honestly he didn't want to be the strongest or to be anything at all as long as he can be with his aniki. But that didn't mean he wouldn't train to become stronger, after all the future is unknown and the better prepared he is the easier his life would be.

"Then let's get our shopping start. And remember, just because the game says something is awesome, super duper rare or things like that didn't mean you should get it. Choose that make you stronger, not because it will make you look cool." Illumi sternly told Killua who blushed sheepishly.

Illumi rolled his eyes, but did not comment further. He turned his attention to his 'status'. And started making changes...

 **Congratulations!**

 **You finished customizing your avatar.**

 **You have reached your abilities limit. Increase capacity?**

 **You have reached your perks limit. Increase capacity?**

 **You have reached your items limit. Increase capacity?**

 **Error! Error!**

 **New features unlocked.**

 **New ability unlocked.**

 **You spend more than 10 billion zennis.**

 **You reached the required level. Customized your armies?**

 **Unlock new game feature! Summoning available.**

 **Unlock new game feature! Dungeon available.**

 **Upgrade available. Yes / no.**

 **Mode available.**

 **Stories available.**

 **Parties available.**

 **Challange available.**

 **Class available**

 **You unlocked 'Creator' tittle**

 **...**

"Aniki, I'm done. ... Why are you smiling like that?" Killua ask carefully seeing Illumi creepy smile.

"Ah, little brother, I found something that suit me very well."

"What it is? And stop smilling, please."

"The game said I can make armies, we can enter dungeons to get loots, exp, and money, we can predict our possible future from the challange available, we can buy personalities, abilities, erase flaws, and many more, but what interest me the most is this ability: **'Phoenix Reborn! You will always be reborn a mere seconds after you die, forever. Or until you choose to get rid of this abilities. Including your teammates.'** With this ability we don't need to worry about our friends (if we have any in the future, not that I'm hoping) dying, and coupled with **'Metamorph. Change your appearance to suit your need, age, gender, race, and more'** means we can make a harem and an army in one move. What a great game!" Illumi have a visible smile on his face, on normal person this would means he's happy, but in Illumi? Yeah.

Killua, who become red and then purple after hearing Illumi rambling, kick Illumi in the, ahem, lower part, as hard as he can, making Illumi cry in anguish with his stone face still on.

Before Illumi can demand an explanation, even if the kick did not in any ways hurt him, Killua went down and hit him repeatedly while shouting about him being a pervert, and that Killua hate him.

"Alright, alright. Not going to create a harem- stop it! Yes, yes. Geez, who knows that you're that possessive. So is this mean you're aware about me loving you more than a sibling should? *nod* And you have no problem with it? *nod* ...Can I kiss you? *blush, nod*."

*light lemon – just french kiss and groping*

"So, did you reach a decision about father and grandfather?" Illumi nonchalantly asked Killua, whose cheeks were so red and can't look at Illumi in the eye nevermind answering Illumi question.

"Oh? We can just runaway? Well, we could do that, but that would be too much work. Why don't we go with my idea, kill them all and then change our name. Oh, you agree? Right-o." Ignoring the still red and spluttering Killua, Illumi skipped trough the bedroom door.

After gaining his breath and wit back, it was too late for Killua to stop Illumi, so with a huff of defeat he went back to his 'status'. It seems he also got the same benefit as his aniki, a.k.a full cheat code. He was by no means as smart as Illumi, nor he have as much as real life experience, but what he have is the knowledge of gaming, after all he lived in the era of technology, compared to his aniki, who while having many memories from many people, most of them are warriors, meaning they also didn't have any expertise in gaming, except it was a strategy game which won't be any help in this kind of game they are playing now.

Other than that, there is a difference between a newbie and a professional gammer, especially in what they would choose and later on how they would do the game. Oh, he had no doubt Illumi would choose everything he deemed necessary and useful, but Illumi is a newbie, so he didn't know that there are more things that can be produced if you do something.

For example, in this game you can customize your avatar, but the gender of the original avatar will change the basic status for the rest of gaming time, and would also change the skill, perks, abilities, everything that you can get after.

It is impossible to get the benefit of both gender, in normal game, however because the cheat code in this _game_ is active, he can do much more to his avatar. He knew his brother is in love with him, after all Milluki did not show even a tenth of Illumi affection, and Killua himself was not unobservant so he caught on pretty quickly, he also know Illumi is the most desirable man in this world, so with the cheat mode he tweaked a few things until he got the avatar he want, one that would help his chance to be with Illumi.

 **Congratulations!** __

 **You unlock the ultimate cheats.**

 **You unlock the perks 'Ambiguous Gender'.**

 **You unlock 'The One' perks.**

 **You created a new abilities 'Bloodlines'.**

 **You created a new abilities 'Nen'**

 **You managed to gain the tittle 'Writer'**

 **You managed to open the 'Lust' path**

After some more heavily tinkering with the cheats he managed to get:

 **You opened the 'Pandora Box'**

 **You opened 'The Multi-Verse Shops'**

 **You unlocked 'The Villain' path**

 ***Ding Dong***

 **You manage to gain the True Gods favor.**

 **You gained the tittle 'Ultimate Gamer'**

 **You gained the tittle "Fledging God"**

 **You gained the 'Dungeon Create'**

 **You gained the tittle 'Storyteller'**

 **You gained the tittle 'Philosopher Mind'**

 **You gained the tittle 'Puppeteer'**

 **You gained 'The Supreme Ultimate Cheat'**

 **You gained the choice of 'Joined'**

 **Note :**

 **You will keep what you got from before**

 **This game is a mix from many game, please do the tutorial again**

Oh yes, he was so very happy with this game, Killua can't stop smiling like a cat that got a gallon of milk and twenty can of tuna can in one feeding.

And Illumi went away before Killua managed to inform him about this. So unfair.

Killua glared at the door, and no he was not pouting, anyone who said so will be killed in a very painful manner.

And he was definitely not cute, no matter how warm he feels every time Illumi said that.

Killua also well aware that Illumi have many lovers or fuck toys, he can deduce that much from his story. And what make him sure that Illumi would be faithul on him? Nothing. While Killua love Illumi more than a brother should (and he wouldn't mind if they become a lover in _very near_ future), it didn't change the fact that Killua is _not in love_ with Illumi.

The game also helped him very much with that way of thinking, especially the gamer mind (which he already activated permanently) and 'Philosopher Mind' perk. That perks, and others too, help to make his mind about his father and grandfather.

Killua heaved a sigh. The decision is not really that hard to make, really because he already decided years ago, when he finally understood that they did not liked Illumi, and would do almost anything to seperate him and his beloved brother, not that would ever happened, but still...

Mind made up, he opened his 'status' and started playing them, adjusting his skill, perks, abilities, inventory, things like that. He also found out the new features after doing the tutorial, and he can say confidently that this game is super cool, and no doubt the next upgrade (if it happen) will be cooler.

Killua vibrated with happiness, and if he was less in control with his emotion and body control he would be jumping all around his room with happiness. Oh, he would so absolutely abuse this game! There are so much things he can do with all that 'cheats' and the new features!

"Oh? You are happy that two troublesome worms gone? You should have told me sooner, little brother." An amused voice was heard from the door, making Killua snapped out from his happy induced mind.

"Wha? Er, no, I was thinking about something else Aniki." Killua sheepishly answered.

"Oh? May I know what make you that happy?"

"It's a secret! You will know when I'm finished making one!" killua happily answered.

Illumi looked at him blankly before answering in deadpan tone "It's a pet, isn't it? That's the only thing that would make you this happy, after you met Mike, you always want a pet. Just be sure to make one that can fight with you and not just because it's cute."

Killua just pouted and declared "I'll make a super strong and super cute one."

"Yes, yes. But back to the problem- which no longer a problem, I killed those two. What do you want to do with the rest of our family?"

"Well,... can we just make them, I don't know... forget about us? Or you can make a copy of us then got them killed?"

"Hmm, I can do the double easily, and then animated the corpses to take them for a job. Which would kill all four of them. Problem solved."

"Who could kill all of them though? This is the three best assassins of the era we talk about, I'm not counted, I'm just a newbie after all. One is believeable, but three?" Killua argue incredulously.

"True, true. That's why I'm going to make it looks like they're eaten by the Chimera. That's as good as any, besides it's basically true, I'm going to make them fight against them in a few years, and make sure they are eaten. I'm just... hasten the plan."

"Oh. Alright then. Problem solved. So what we are going to do now?"

"Well, I already told you your fate if I'm not... well, me. And the first interesting thing happen when you join hunter exam, which is in four years. Now, we can do this like that or we can... mess everything. The only downside with the 'not', is you won't meet your would-be-friends."

"But, nii-san, you said the only one I take as a friend is Gon, and even then, it's because he is the first to accept me, even knowing who I am and what I can do. That version of me is desperate to be accepted. But I'm not him, so I didn't think I could be friends with someone that... innocent."

"That's your choice, Killua. I won't interfere."

Killua nodded thoughtfully. "I'm curious about the Dark Continent. What do you know about it, aniki?"

"Oh? What's brought this on?"

"Well, it was mentioned in the game, and it says any knowledge about it will grant me a lot of exp, if we di this game normally, and because I activate the Super Duper Faster exp gain, it would make my level maxed. Hopefully."

"Ah, let's see. Do you remember what I told you about the world I landed in before I went in this world?"

"The world of demons, angels and humans? The one that God died? The one that you killed that something family? That one?"

"It's the Shax family, but yes, that one."

"I thought you said it was another dimension." Killua said dubiously.

"Mh-hm. It is."

"Let's go there! I want to mess with that world. I'm going to be the super villain. Or something. After we're done getting whatever we want from this world of course."

"Calm down, kitten. That world won't be going anywhere, and we can just go to any point of time using our power."

"Oh. Right. So what are we going to do now?"

"First, we're talking about _us_. What do you want us to be? Lover? Brother? Friend with benefits?"

"I'm not going to abandoned you just because I have the same powers as you if that's what you're worried about. Not ever happening, if I can help it, or until you really told me to go away. I also have no problem if you used me for sex only, but if you trat me badly I'm gonna beat you. I'm not going to be your slaves, pet or fuck toy. I'm not going to hurt you intentionally, but I can't promise you it won't happen. Do you understand? Do you still doubt me?"

"...Alright, I believe you."

"Good. Always remember that, aniki. And I want to do my 'evolution' first. It seems that little you told me really maxed out my level. And make a new change for my body."

Status. Evolution. Items available. Money available. Begin evolution process. 10%-50%-100%. Evolution complete. Max evolution complete.

 **Congratulations!**

 **You get:**

 **Unlimited evolution perks**

 **You unlock 'Unlimited Worlds'**

 **One luxurious and the latest version of space-ship in entire galaxy**

 **Dump of forbidden, ancient, forgotten knowledges. Yes / No**

 **Full adaptation body**

 **Fans base created**

 **...**

"I'm ready, aniki. Oh, just to make this clear, I'm going to 'experiment' with my sexuality. As much as I want. So don't you dare accuse me of infedility. Or I'm gonna kick your ass." Killua exspression is sunny, really a contrast with what he informed Illumi, well this is what happen when a psycho raised an innocent boy from their baby stage, they would get another psycho, oh Illumi was so proud of his baby brother.


	8. Chapter 8

"Can you tell me why you have a pair of angel wing? I thought you say you want to be a villain? And as far as I know no villain would let themselves get an angel wings. Especially not ten of them." Illumi calmly questioned Killua of his choice of new... appendage.

"I got the idea from my new knowledge. Apparently there are many kinds of villain, and one of them is a trickster. They were kind of neutral with a penchant to make a mess, and one that I like is an angel. And it's cute. So... " Killua sheepishly gestured to his wing.

"Right. Cute. And what would you do when we go to a world with angels on it? Pretend to be one of them? And you are the one who wants to go to the world with angels for our next world." Illumi reminded Killua calmly, not really bothered. Cocky of him? Maybe, but when one have his kind of power, skill, and many others including his damn near immortality, one tended to be not caring about potential death. And if all else fail, he already update his old 'save Point'.

"For the next world I'm going to be a mixed blood, and I'm making my wings to be only a pair. Easy as pie. And for the other worlds, eh... I'm going to wing it. O ho ho ho."

"That was creepy Killua, practice your evil laugh more. On another note, you can change your appearance easily but not your age?" Illumi asked a little suspiciously.

"I already told you, if you want to do me you can. What's the problem, anyway? You never care about rules or morality before."

"...Well, I'm worried I would break you. Mentally, I mean. And... oh forget it. I'm used to be the big bad guy, now I'm all mushy feely like this. But I did realize something, I value you more as brother and friend, the sex, if it ever happen, is just a bonus. And we would never talk about this ever again." Illumi stated with a blank face, and only slightly red in the cheeks.

"Hn. So what are we going to do now?" Killua, bless his soul, take pity of Illumi and change the topic. He was slightly disappointed about it, but agree it was the best for both of them, at the moment. He understand where it comes from, from Illumi story about his past, he only know sex, but not love. And his friends really did not inspire warm feeling, they are loyal, yes, but... they are comrades, that went together because a series of (un)fortunate event, tragic past, and because they had nowhere else to came back to, they were, after all, criminals.

"I'm going to search for new pets. You should do it too. So we should go on our way for a time, 2 months sounds good? After all you have many plans in this world, aren't you?"

"Ah. Well, yes. But I don't know if it's a good idea or not." Killua said nervously.

"Tell me then. But I'll only offer advice, at least that would give you something to think about."

"The Genei Ryodan, that red eye clan, and some other hunters..." Killua ducked his head, cheeks red. He half lied to his brother, true he wants to collect them, but that's not all he wanted to do.

"You want to make them as what? Soldier, pet, lover? You need to be clear on what you want, little brother." Illumi chided softly.

"Em, I'm thinking about making a super soldier, so I'm gonna fuse them, the game say I can do that! So my creation will be perfect and have no weakness, capable of destroying an entire nation with one attack! That would be soooo cooool!" Killua have a twinkling eye when he finished his explanation, but Illumi next words made him crashed to the earth "Why would you need to create that? You can do it yourself."

"... Because it's cool?" came the muffled reply from the now crying Killua, anime style.

"...Fine. Whatever suits you, little brother. I don't think you would need my advice then?"

"...I don't think so. But aniki, what are you going to do for the next two months? I thought you already got what you want from the Greed Island game?"

"I already told you, I'm going to hunt for a new pets. In my pocket dimensions."

"Eh? You still did not organize them? You let them in comatose for years? How cruel of you aniki."

"Stop smirking brat. Yes yes I'm lazy, no need to say it again." Sour face, Illumi open the door to his pocket dimension, with a parting words of contacting Killua after two months time and to not go to another world or dimension without contacting him first if he ever get the power to do so.

Killua was just sitting quietly, considering what he shoul do first before remembering something rather important, "We still did not decide anything about our hidden sibling, aren't we? Well, for a start I'm going to visit... him? Yeah, let's go with that, who cares about his original gender. And do what? ... Depends on his ability, I guess. Now, where's the chant that I need? Not this... not that too... hmm, this one is interesting, but not this one either... this chanting skill is pretty nifty...oh there you are. Hmm... "

" **Blood to blood**

 **One path right to left**

 **Secrets, hidden away**

 **Reveal "**

One chant finished, Killua get an image of a young child in a kimono sleeping alone in a dark room. The room was rather lacking in furniture, the room only have a bed, a cupboard and a table.

... there is something wrong. The room have no window, only one locked door. Locked from the outside, and reinforced with Nen.

This child is not hidden away, he is a prisoner.

Why? What did he do to warrant this treatment? Or, the better question is what can he do that make others feared him?

Whatever it is, Killua wants him.

"But first, I'm gonna raid this place clean of anything worthy. I remember we had family heirloom, whatever it is, and the library, and that private cellar, and ..." Killua mumbled distractedly and went to raid his 'home'.

"Let's see. Where would a family heirloom be kept? Well, library, the head of family office, uh... hidden room? Hmm?"

 ***Ding**

 **Treasure Hunt quest**

 **Yes / No**

Ooooh, his first quest! And this would really helped him. He accepted the quest (mentally, not with a touch or voicing it, no need to make others think he is not right in the head). New information appear in front of him, and after perusing all of it, he decided that: one, this quest rewards are really rewarding, for him anyway.

 **Quest Reward(s):**

 **10 % completion: 1 love potion (permanent)**

 **20 % completion: 1 muscle pill**

 **30 % completion: The Traveler Map**

 **40 % completion: The wealthy earring**

 **50 % completion: 5 abilities eggs**

 **60 % completion: tittle of 'Treasure Hunter'**

 **70 % completion: Four weather forest**

 **80 % completion: Pregnancy stone**

 **90 % completion: 1 bottle liquor drop**

 **100 % completion: Unlimited Armory, 3 customize pets**

That... was certainly supreme rewards. And it was certainly not an appropiate rewards for a first quest, unless... yeah, cheat mode. Killua grin was so wide, it make his cheeks hurts, but he was so happy, with all that rewards he won't need to do any other quest unless the reward manage to gather his interest.

So, better starts now, and then he can play with his rewards, he intends to get all of it, meaning he need to gather all the 'treasure'. Pity he would loose all that treasure when the quest end. Unless... that might work...

Killua activated his 'Aura Sight', this would let him 'see' anything with an aura.

Main library, check. 5 hidden library, check. Treasures found: 2.

Get all the book, store in the **Inventory.**

Head office, check. Hidden vaults found, check. Treasure founds: none.

Jewels. Gold. Unidentified shiny things. All went to the **Inventory** too.

Ooh, a hidden corridor... hmm, that area can be pushed... got it. Treasure founds: 3

Oh? A new corridor appear. It's...red? Very faint coppery smell... blood.

With apprehension, Killua enter the new corridor. His step make a splash noises, and as far as he can guess, it was not water he step on. He continues walking until he arrive in front of a metal door, decorated with locks and there was a faint feeling of Nen. So someone hid something either dangerous or important in here, but this place looks abandoned, at least for two hundred years...

Killua put out his right hand and push his Nen. The door only rattle a little but did not break. Someone really wanted to hid something...

Rolling his eyes, Killua open one of the game new feature, **'Door Of Time'.** This featurewould make him would let him travels through time but he would appear where he activate the feature, normally. But with his 'cheats', there were some other use of this feature, like, if he wants to get somethings, he just need to say its name and the door would bring him to where the thing is, he can appears right in front of it, or in general area (if he wants an adventure).

But this time he needs to use the other use of this feature, namely 'Ghost Mode', this would make him looks kike a ghost, so no traps would activate, and no wall can keep him out. The downside of this is he can't touch anything, but anything he hold/ wear when he activate this technique would also become ghost like.

He leisurely drift away through the door, feeling nothing, so not even Nen can touch him in this mode, good to know.

He expected corpses (what wih the bloody corridor), he expected a dusty room full of antiques scroll/books, he expected a path leading to somewhere, he expected... many things. But he sure as hell did not expected this.

He was in a room, full of medium size cages, enough for a big dog. Whatever placed on the cage, all of them is dean now. Adn the air did not have the putrid smell (he let go the ghost mode for a moment), either the room have a very good ventilation or they already dead for a very long time.

Back in ghost mode, he tried to guess what creature is inside on one of the cage,... and no animal have that kind of skeleton...

Killua close his eyes, pushing his digust away, he continue to the next room. Don't make any decision before you know all the proof, he reminded himself and do his best to not look at the cage.

The next room... is not much better. It was a lab. Painted with red, and unquestinable things. Enough said.

He wondered what's this place really is, and he's sure that this was not his family doing, his family might be immoral, but they did not dwell in biology, and he know that terms only because the 'Game'.

He wandered around, seeing three door leading into different area. The longer he's here, the more he thinks he's in another quest...

' **Ding'**

 **Quest : As You Predicted...**

 **Go to every room.**

 **Rewards: ?**

Bloody great. And what's with the name? As I predicted? So if I didn't voiced it, I won't get a quest? Or is this a random one that appears because I want it too?... Whatever.

Wander, wander... an office. Oooh, information. A diary... "I'm certain I would get my breaktrough soon. And then the world would know my name, muahahaha."... a madman. Of course.

Wander, wander... a room full with glass tank. With something floating inside. That looked at him pleadingly. Killua breath hitched when he understand what it means...

He hurriedly take note of the room, and when he found out what he searched for he prepared to learned about it as much as he can before he do anything, after all they were already in that for years, another day waiting would not changed much... he hope.

 ***Ding**

 **Congratulations**

 **You saved the experiments**

 **You get 2 pets**

Killua just stared at the words blankly. "The hell?" after a few minutes mimicking a fish exspression he finally gathered his composure. "Right. I 'saved' the experiments. And I get pets. But... is this means..."

With a gulp, Killua open the 'Prize Box' and there are 2 summons. A Western Imperial Elemental Dragon, level 1, young and a Gigant Emperor Wolf Chimaera, that looks like a vey small kitten, level 1, young. And from the information provided, they were the experiments he saved... he didn't know if he should be grateful they were reborn into his companion or horrified for the same reason...

He would try to take care of them as best as he can, but considering he is still 7...

"Your name is Shiro and you're Kuro" Killua pointed at the kitten first and then the young (very little and cute) dragon. Both purr happily. Who knows that a young dragon can purr.

He notice that they also rather transparant, most likely they could activate 'Ghost Body' at will or when he ordered them so he would not need to worry about them getting hurt. Much, anyway.

"Let's go then." With a little smile present, Killua resume his mini adventure. Well, this change his plans, he mused, before he planned to create his pets from the rewards he would get for completing his first quest, but now whe he already got 2 pets...

Wander, wander...a room full of video. Killua turned away, he did not want to watch any, he can guess what's it's about.

Wander, wander...ooooh an exit. Checking the game quest revealed... that he missed one room. Thinking about it Killua realize that he didn't really care about the rewards. For this quest anyway. He is sick of this quest. So without hesitation Killua continue away.

 ***Ding**

 **You finish the quest**

 **Rewards: Doctor's knowledge**

 **Lawyer's Knowledge**

 **3 treasure**

 ***Ding**

 **Quest complete**

 **You gained all the treasure**

 **Congratulations!**

 **You opened the dimensional gate feature**

"Oh good. And... yep, my plan worked. I still have all that treasure in my inventory, this cheating mode is veeeery useful, but what should I do with it?... Meh, I'll figure it later. Now the next plan..." Killua open his 'Status' and scroll down the 'free quest list' meaning a list of quest that he can do anytime he wants and not a must.

He scanned it thoroughly.

"I'll take this one. This is as good as any I guess, and this would help me in searching my hidden sibling."

 ***Ding**

 **Quest: Make Your Own's Peerage's**

 **Tools: 15 mutated evil pieces**

 **Rewards: Acknowledge as a son of one of the 72 pillars of your choosing**

 **New Features opened**

 **3 sets of evil pieces (1 mutated)**

 **?**

"Hmm. So this mutated evil pieces can reincarnate someone with ridiculous power level as high as a Maou... with just one pawn? ...Alright, I knew this 'cheat' option id powerful but this is insane! I will be super-powered in no time! Ehehehehe. Muahahahaha." Killua laughed and laughed, it didn't stop for a few minutes, but who wouldn't? This game is power given in a diamond platter, but being a smart kid he is, combined with gamer mind, he know he need to control himself, or he would be arrogant, cocky bastard that would be bitten in the as sooner or later.

"Onward we go. To my hidden, cute and probably dangerous as shit sibling. ...hope he is somewhat sane, if not... well, we'll see..."

Opening his status, he scroll down the cheats, until he found something that would help his quest. It was almost the same withthe Etaf book Nii-san got from Kami-sama, but instead of a world it would give him direction to the people he need or want, it would also show him people from other dimension, including alternate dimension and with his other cheat he could collect them.

... This game cheat make his live way too easy.

"...I can just collect a complete peerage now, and easily take back the pieces later if I'm bored with them. ...The people in this planet is shit! Even without this game, I can beat them, with some effort and not without serious injury, but shit, they are not that strong!" killua shouted frustatedly after using the search option with the keyword 'the strongest people in my generation'.

'Wait, maybe if I change the keyword, I will get the better result. ...Okay, 'the strongest in the past, present and future' sounds good... Loading, loading, ...come on... finally!'

 **Results found. 956 living beings found. Show them all? Yes No**

'Hmm. Show me the first 200. Classivication: living, hey I heard from Nii-san there are animal peerage, so it didn't need to looks like a human. And this... and that...hmm, that looks important...oh this is good...oh my...alright."

The results was shown and Killua busied himself with searching for a candidate of his peerage.

'Some of them is one person with different past and skill, some of them is not even have human blood, oh my, there's a god and fallen God and angel I can choose? ...So many options... Muahahahahaha!... I really need to control my ego, I don't want to be a jerk!'

"Most of them would never agree to become my ...well, slave. Not that I blame them, who would willingly become as slave?... But hell, I want them... Hmm. They would kill me if I asked them bluntly, but mind control would just make them a living doll, albeit with a power to destroy mountain with one punch..." killua muttered, contemplating his options on how to 'recruit' them.

In the end he choose to kidnap them and then 'influence' them heavily and then little by little loosen his 'influence' on them when they become loyal to him, and only him, thus giving them back their own mind but no chance of rebelling on him

"Let's see. Okay. I choose fifteen of them, so it would be a full peerage. Oh wouldn't the devils be surprise about how strong my peerage would be, and I plan to 'fuse'them to make them even stronger. And 'evolution' is always a good option for huge power boost and skill. Kufufufu...Right, need to stop being creepy."

Killua prepared to kidnap the one's that he would force to become his peerage, he prepared his flute (it can make people's fall asleep no matter how strong they are mentally), he checked his pocket dimension (courtesy of the game), and strengthen the 'coma' spell in the cage that he had prepared (50 of them, who knows when he would need it in the future for whatever reason).

Killua prepared to use the dimensional gate to get to where he wants, but pause before entering the dimension he wants. An idea occured to him, and he went back to search feature and enter a new keyword 'list of those who could take more than 1 of my mutated pieces '.

Jackpot.

 **Results found. 37 found. Display all: Yes No**

 **Display the first ten**

 **Juubi**

 **Lucifer (former Archangel)**

 **Tsunayoshi Sawada**

 **Sasuke Uchiha**

 **Lucy Heartfilia**

 **Harry Potter**

 **Shirou Emiya**

 **Aizen Sousuke**

 **Sephiroth**

 **Alucard**

My my. Who knows that there are peoples that can take more than 1 of my mutated evil pieces, and there are no prohibition to not have 2 sets of peerage, and I can 'modified' my evil pieces later, if I ever need more powerful peerage.

The Juubi is the most powerful, eh. But I don't want a demonic god-ish animal as my Queen... Pawn, then. All of them. Before that, "Observe". Ah, I see. This pawn pieces, each of them have the same function as 3 Queen of normal evil pieces, I suppose my peerage will really become the most powerful...at least against high level devil, beyond that, well, depends on the enemy... but I do planned to train them until they're strong enough, and by that I mean they can battle against all the devil, fallen angel and angel combined, win, alive and not missing a limb or anything important. By themselves.

Add Lucifer as my... (2) Bishop. It's supposed to go for those who used magic. And angel do have magic right? Or something like that, not that it matter.

Tsunayoshi as my Queen, powerful as fuck (by human standard), girly and somewhat cowardice (but has his 'Boss' moment if needed).

Sasuke as a (2) Knight. He already have more than enough power and skill, and he had no use of magic, what with his unlimited chakra (he is from alternate dimension from the canon).

And the last (for now) is (2) Rook, Lucy. She has the power to make a mean punch but can't run for one hour straight. No stamina, no endurance. This girl...will need more training, why would she... ah, she was thrown away by his former team, and that make her bitter. Then she got kidnapped by a dark guild and experimented. So she is strong because she wants revenge, and she is a prodigy in magic, just...she told no one, so people think she is weak... I can work with this.

"Master, what is your order?" 5 voice say simultaneously.

Ohohohoho, I love my life. And his plan is finish by half, he remember his half-truth answer to his aniki, while he did wants the Genei Ryodan and that red eyes clan, he wants them to make a peerage, he wants a peerage for himself since he heard his brother tale about that devil world. Now that he had a much better peerage member, he didn't need

I stored them into the cage on my pocket dimension, I don't need any of them now, I would deal with them later. Like, when I arrive to that new angel – demon world.

 ***Ding**

 **Quest complete**

 **You get 3 leveling crystals**

 **Choose your family name? Yes No – Later**

I'll decide about it later, with nii-san. And the crystals, I give it to shiro and kuro, and their level leveled up quite much, they are now level 45. Now what should I do? Free quest again? Hmmmm...this one looks good, and I do need to find my locked sibling...

 ***Ding**

 **You accept 'Damsel in distress' quest**

 **Rewards: ?**

The rewards is not listed, usually it means it would not be common. So it could be anything, and the worst it could be is something that didn't interest me. Meh.

Touching the quest for more information only told me that I need to 'rescue' one person, from what, who, when, where and whatever is up to me.

Killua use the search option again, but this time he knew his target name, Alluka Zoldyck.

 **Searching, searching...**

 **Search failed**

 **Cannot be found in this world**

...Is that even possible? Killua was dumbfounded, he didn't expect the search feature to failed, he knew his sibling is alive! But this left two conclusions, either his sibling did not know/acknowledge his name or something more powerful then the game ability block its search. Considering the game so far magnificient ability, he tought the former is more possible. Besides, the chant he did before show him an image of his sibling, so it is possible to track him.

...well, he feel stupid. The answer is already in front of his eye and he spent his time worrying like a lost duckling.

Killua take a deep breath, and open the ritual option, and the chanting skill, he scrolled down into what he needed.

" **Blood and flesh**

 **One after another**

 **Those who were hidden**

 **One way or another**

 **Located"**

After he finished his chant a flutter of paper came down slowly in front of him. He caught it deftly and look at it closely. There is only a sentence in there, and he assume it was where his hidden sibling was, well, hidden. ...He did not know the address, not surprising really, considering it was only 'Under your feet'. If he was to assume literally, his sibling was kept in here, underground.

Fine.

He activated his ghost feature again, and float down.

Down.

Down.

And doooooowwwwwnnnnnnnnnn...

There should be a way for his father to reach his hidden sibling easily and fast, this was way to troublesome and ridiculous.

... Is wherever he was could only be reached with his father Nen ability/skill/technique? If yes, that means he would need his father. In fact, that should be his first choice in locating his hidden sibling, why didn't he thought about it way before now? Whatever. He opened a portal that would appear near his father. ...Before that, killua open his 'save' menu and save his progress so far in the first slot.

Resuming to the real live and still in ghost mode, killua walked out from the portal (he can choose to fly, float and walked in the ghost form, it make no difference for him). His father was concentrating on a pice of paper with his grandfather, and arguing. Intrigued, he walked closer to them and look at the paper. ...Oh, just a job, nothing interesting. He put both of them to sleep with a genjutsu (that he got from the dump of forbidden, ancient and forgotten knowledge? And it really give him many nasty and destructive skill but useful skills from many worlds, not just his birth world and if it make him a little insane and full of rather cruel and selfish ideas, who would judge him? His brother? When the moon is made of cheese. No way).

He put his hand closer to his father heads and _plung_ it deeply. There are many ways to 'read' someone mind, but this way it would at least make his father woke up tomorrow with a killer headache, Killua grin nastily. Killua searched for more detailed information about his sibling, but he got more than what he hoped for. It seems his little brother situation is more complicated, but nothing he can't fix easily. He just need to kill his, that's all.

Nodding to himself, he let out a cheerful laugh and opened a portal to where his sibling was kept for the past thirty years. That's right, thirty years. His sibling was not only kept like a prisoner but also in a suspended time after being de-aged (who knows that there are someone that can do this kind of things with Nen), so he would not aged and at that age, if he ever woken up, he would not remember anything. And he's not Killua sibling, but his fater sibling. Illumi only thought that they have a sibling because what he found was a picture of a young boy. Well, no matter.

The clue he got from his chanting is literal but like he deducted he need his father Nen skill (that he copied, reluctantly) to reached his _uncle._

Stepping out of the portal his eyes immediately landed on the sleeping, no, frozen in time, child. And he is a child, because there is no benefit on making him remember. What, would he be happy to remember that his beloved _brother_ betray him just because said brother wants his position as family head? That he was in the future? Well, it's not like the outside world that much different from what his uncle knows, but still!

...And maybe that's just his selfish desire to take him as his talking. But what does it matter? Again, no one would judge him. No one important anyway, besides no one besides his brother, and maybe God or someone with God power (and even then it was doubtful) can force him to do anything he didn't want.

Killua wandered over to his uncle but pause a little way before reaching him when a question hit him. What would he do with his uncle? He could wake him up and let him loose, he can give him his memory (and body/age before he was frozen if he wants), but finder keepers...right? Could it be applied on this situation? No matter how mature he become after the dump of knowledge (it also contain psychology and warfare) he was still a seven years old. He supposed he can keep him as his, and then what? Make him a part of his second peerage, fuse him, make him his pet/lover/canon fodder?

He didn't think that far, prefering to buldoze his way over any problem he got or asking his brother to help him and now that way of life really bite him in the ass. Well, better late than never, he supposed.

Considering his morality, he didn't have any problem with using his uncle, the question is would he be useful in the long run. Decision made, killua step closer until he reached his uncle and 'observe' him. Slowly, a sly smile appeared on him and a long cackle was heard echoing in the room.

After a long while Killua finally calm down. He looked at his uncle, really looked, and he found the tell-tale, confirming what his 'observe' skill told him. That his uncle... is a fellow 'gamer'. Or at least the body is. The soul is already gone who knows where. Abandoned. Probably as soon as the body got frozen.

Well, that's convenient. Too convenient, he knows that, probably because of Kami-sama, but if not, well, it means the Old One(s) also put some attention on him, and not only his brother, because this body could be absorbed fully and his full power (hidden, locked, banned) and things would also be transfered over to the new host.

Narrowing his eyes, killua contemplate this. It's not that he didn't wants the extra power, abilty and new toys to play with, but... shouldn't he told his brother about all this? It's not even a day after they part way, and he already became ridiculously powerful (and would be more powerful as time pass), and things always happen around him! In this rate, in the end of two months he would probably far superior than his brother. Will that be a problem?

Killua bite his lip, worrying about where his thinking wander about. But it was a concern, after all he got this power from his brother who live far longer than him and only in two months his little brother can surpass him? Would he be mad or jealous enough to kill him? Or will he abandoned his little brother? Killua knows that his brother loves him, but to what extent? Would he really gamble his live away with the beliefs that his brother loves him enough to not harm him? ...No, he's not that stupid. He is naive and young, but Killua Zoldyck is far from stupid.

But what he could do? There's no telling how powerful his brother would be, and he would be mad if Killua run away. And his etaf book, or 'search' feature would also helped him on finding Killua. Hiding his power and skill is also impossible in the long run. That left... kill or imprison his brother...

Or he can make his brother see reason and they would part way peacefully. Teah, let's try that first as plan A, and if it failed, plan B it is.

He put his hands on his uncle heads and chest, a rather dim light sparked from his hands, and became brighter and brighter until the whole room can be seen very clear. A few minutes later the light dimmed until it finally gone, and so was the body of Killua's uncle.

Taking a deep breath from the new memories, suddenly a sharp pain was registered by his brain, but looking down there was nothing wrong with him. Clenching his fits tightly, Killua swallowed down a scream, but finally gave up and scream himself hoarse. He can't think clearly, or anything, and fall down on his knees, gripping his head. He can't breath. Pain blinsided him, and it seems the pain would never end, and he wants dead. Dead would be sweet, at least it would end this pain, Pain, PaIn, pAIN, PAIN.

Drenched with sweat, Killua panted trying to breath normally. It would be easier if there's no blood pouring from his ears, nose and mouth. Coughing blood rather loudly, finally his gamer mind kick in and he cast a healing spell, again and again. It takes him five tries, that really told him that he was in a very poor condition and if he was normal, he would wish death, because two healing spell usually can bring a near death normal people to their prime condition.

Shaking his head, he turned his attention to the flashing information. No used thinking about his near death, he knew it was foolish, and he was thankful he already 'save' the game before doing that.

 ***Ding**

 **Congratulations**

 **Fuse success**

 **You gained max level**

 **Evolution available. Yes No Later**

Killua absentmindedly press Yes, and a short while later when nothing happens he opened his status to find out that no, nothing's changed, his level is still in the max. Is the game broken? But everythings look fine...

A flash of red caught his attention, strange, usual information is green, so this should be a special one. ...That's explain it.

 ***Ding**

 **Evolution success**

 **Upgrade success**

 **You gained the tittle 'Godling'**

 **You receive the souls of 5 'Heroes' of your choice**

 **You gained new avatar 'Ambiguous'**

 **You're favoured by lady Luck**

 **You gained a boon from God of Memory**

Who cares about failed evolution (even though the notice said it's successful), this boon (whatever it is) from God of Memory will solve his problem with Illumi, he can erase his brother memory of him or to change his memory about him, making him remember that he was dead.

...Easier said than done, he still loves his brother despite his mounting fear of being killed. Maybe lady luck will help him so his brother would just accept it without any fanfare? ...Maybe.

Killua critizise the new avatar, that looks like his former body only with softer features and longer hair. This avatar was better than his current avatar that looks awful, to hard to be classified as feminine and to soft to be favoured by womens, unless they like a wimp looking boy as their lover. But this avatar is literally a bishie! Oh god!

Killua quickly changed his avatar and feels his 'bits', oh my god, it was way bigger than before! And definitely bigger than Illumi's!

"Yeah! Take that Aniki! I'm not going to be the uke! Wooohoooo." Killua whooped with joy.

"You look happy young man." A deep voice was heard suddenly, making Killua jump and shift to a fighting stance, intelectually he knew he stand no chance against this being, now that he pay attention he can feel his overwhelming presence.

Looking at killua with amusement the unknown being step out of their hiding place, showing Killua that the speaker is an old man. Killua frowned, there was something off about that old man. Something about his aura. He's not human that's for sure.

Still keeping a watchful eye, he listened the old man words.

"Ah, where's my manner. Greetings, young man. My name is Shardia. But your kind usually call me Christian God." The old man say joyfully.

Hearing that exclamation, Killua narrow his eyes. Either the old man is senile, lying, or telling the truth.

"Do you want a proof for my claim, young man?" Killua shook his head, he didn't want to know what the old man will do as a proof, and he didn't care about the man's identity. He is strong, stronger than Killua (now, anyway), that's all that matter.

"What do you want?"

"Nothing really. I just thought you might want to know that the one you just absorb was one of my champions. Oh, don't worry, I don't have any problem with what you do, he was dead long before now, anyway. I'm here just to ask you if you need help about anything, because as far as I knew you're a new player that did not have proper guidance."

Killua hesitated, but finally he shook his head. "My brother told me where he got his powers, and I understand how to use 'the game'."

"I see, I see. Well then, I'm please to meet you, young man. Then, I'm going to take my leave, and please, If you would visit this old man sometimes."

"What's your world?" Killua asked curiously, relaxing his body but still keeping his eyes on the old man.

"Why, the world of supernatural of course. You even make one of my champion as your peerage."

"...Uh? Sorry?"

"Oh, Posh, I already said I'm not angry at you, young man. But I see you still have no clue about which one is my champion, aren't you? It's Lucifer, formerly Archangel Lucifer." The old man said it cheerfuly but his eyes are sad.

Seeing Killua tilting his head the old man held out his hand and said "Let me show you."

Killua look at the old man eyes, seeing no deception he take the old man hand slowly.

He sees the old man life's, from his life as a gamer, his journey to be a God, creating his 'children', when they starts a war, when their 'father' hiding in the mortal realm, when one of the Archangel imprison his oldest brother on his Father name's, when of of the Archangel faked his death, when Heaven is no better than Hell. And finally when two brothers stop the apocalypse. And Heaven is still as bad as Hell.

"Wow, pardon my language old man, but your son are mostly a dick. And the decent one is the one imprisoned? That's sucked." Killua bluntly stated.

The old man stared at him for a long moment, making Killua fidget uncomfortably. Before Killua can say anything, the old man smiled sadly, but gamely say "Yes, young man. Borrowing the Winchester word, they are dicks with wing. That's why I'm in hiding after all. I can't interfere, so I can do nothing."

The old man contemplate something, something that weigh heavily on his mind before he made a decision. "But you, young man, can interfere. I don't care what you do in my world, anything is better than what happens now. Besides, I'm planning on moving. Leaving that world. Yes it would break my heart, but this is hardly the first time I experience heartbreak." The old man face looks like carved from stone, and his eyes closed. Tears slowly formed, but he speaks clearly.

"You're giving me permission to fuck with the world that you painstakingly build from scratch?" Killua ask disbelievingly.

"I can't kill my own child, young one. In the end, I'm just a coward and a fool. That's why I'm going to leave my world on your hand. Do whatever you want. Goodbye, young one."

Numbly, Killua nodded his head.

The old man took a step back, and vanished from Killua sense.

And just like that Killua become a God of a world. And all its alternate world.

 ***Ding**

 **Congratulations**

 **New title gained 'Christian God'**

 **New avatar available.**

 **Delete Killua Zoldyck? Yes No**

"Well, that's that. ...I will mess with them later. Far later. Maybe in a milennia or two, if I'm still alive then. And... I guess this means I don't need to worry about aniki? With Killua Zoldyck 'dead' and all... so... I need new names. Uh, I can take that dead gamer name? Gilbert Ambers? ...Uh, what a lame name. How about ...I'm an angel, right? So how about Diavol? Erm, and I don't like to be called cute, so... well, it was somewhat obvious and ironic, but what the hell, my new name will be Diavolul Frumus (Romanian, if you want to know)." And with a sure nod, Killua forget all about his brother.

Really.

And if he feel guilty about it, well it's just a little part of his heart telling him he's being a fool but his brain told him there was 90% chance that his brother will kill him if he know how much stronger Killua is compared to him. And from his brother story, he would not tolerate anyone stronger than him, not even his brother. In the end he would have three choice, meet with his brother (and would end as his brother meal or become his slave) or stay away from him (and if his brother cannot locate him, then he would leave him alone, or, most probably, one of them would end up 'eaten' when, and if they meet again, whenever it is, there's no guarantee they would meet again after all).

"What else I need in this world... uh, ... the hunter exam? That invansion ani- Illumi told me about? That bug or ant something? ...Gross. I'm really not in the mood for that. Hunter exam it is, the question is which hunter exam." Killua opened a portal to teleport him away, he would finish it before the two months, and then he would go to the alternate dimension of that devil angel world, he's interested on that world after all, and if Illumi found him, well, one of them would be no longer among the living at the end of the battle.

Killua stopped and really take a look at the decision he made for the past few minutes. ...There was something very wrong with him. He _ **idolize**_ his brother, bordering worship even, and now suddenly he planned to ditch his brother, and even kill him if his brother tracked him. What the hell!

Furious with himself to even think about something like that and ready to carry that decision without hesitation or regret, he almost destroy the whole room, and even with the game- The Game! Something from the game must be influencing him!

Killua narrowed his eyes. If he was influenced or controlled by the game, there is a possibilities his brother also got influenced. And that, he would never let happen.

Killua forcedfully calmed himself, and with gamer mind, it was rather easy to make his anger pointed to the cause of said anger.

He look at everything in the gamer menu, he read each description, he look at the 'cheat' very closely, again and again. There is nothing wrong with the game! Killua was furious and was about to admit defeat until one little detail make him paused. He read it again to make sure, went back to read some more dicription, and he finally understood. The game itself did not influence him, but some...'cheat' have some negative effect, that if combine will cause the user (that's him and his brother) to become 'negative'.

But now that he finally found it, he carefully read all the description all over again while turning off all that make him negative. Some greed, pessimistic nature and negative thinking is alright, it would help you to live longer, but even a little too much will make you emotionally dead, very greedy and cold. Just like what would he be if he didn't realize it on time.

Killua carefully take note on which skill and 'cheat' that make him negative, he also write in detail about what he thought and decide before he realize there was something wrong with him. He hoped his brother would heed his letter and turn off all that negative effects. If not, well, he had plan B. He did 'save game' right after making his angel's wing. He can just... Killua hit his head repeatedly on the nearest thing he won't break if he hit it: the floor. He continued beating himself for another 15 minutes before deciding he can't afford to lose his brain cells again, he already an idiot no need to make him more of an idiot. He stayed right where he was, before pushing himself up.

Right. First thing first, make a 'save' in the second slont of the 'save game'. Why didn't he update his 'save' frequently? Seriously, if somehow he died because of something stupid he would lost all he had gained! Really not acceptable!

Second, send the damn letter to Illumi. How? Well, he used one of his eggs ability, the one he got from his quest? Yeah it gave him an option on what skill he could learn. And he choosed teleport. 'Cause it could teleport himself or things to a specific place or if he didn't know where, the spell will know. It's so awesome!

Next,... well before he wants to go to the hunter exam, but now... ugh. He didn't want to fight anymore. He wants a vacation, damn it. He was to stressed and emotional wreck, in this condition the next one who look down at him will get blown off. Violently. The biggest thing will be found out will be their pinky. Seriously.

Right. Right. Can't kill innocent civilian. ...If they aren't civilian he can blow them off freely? Maybe. That was morbid, he really need a vacation. But where he can go? ...In fact, what counted for vacation for him anyway? All he knows is how to kill, and wow, that was depressing.

A ripple suddenly formed in front of him, it start small and become bigger the next second. And... there right here standing calmly, stony face and all, was his beloved big brother. Killua just stand there with mouth wide open before his right eye gave a violent twitch. He grinds his teeth.

"Why ...are you naked?"

"I'm in the middle of an orgy when I got your message." Replied Illumi calmly.

"And?"

"Yes, I fixed all the one you mentioned and then some."

Killua look up at that, "Did I miss something?"

"Probably not. We had different skills, race, sacred gears, cheats and all that. Well I assumed so."

"Wait, race? Sacred gears? ... Later. So you won't kill me right? Or mind-control me? Or, or something!"

"Why, if you want me to ravish you, you just need to said so, I would do it gladly, little brother." Illumi leered playfully at Killua,who blushed red.

"N-nothing like that, baka aniki. I-it's just, I, um, had that thought before, that I will kill you to..well, lessen competitors. But now I'm not! I swear!"

"Silly Killua. If I think like that I wouldn't gave you this power in the first place." Illumi commented offhandedly, making Killua gobsmacked before that simple explanation slapped him in the face.

"So it's really me who is messed up." He muttered.

"Ah, ah. You are young, trust me, it matters. Many would say that age didn't matters, and old did not always mean smart or wise, it may be true, but age will gave you experience, something that young age will not grant you. You have violent past? You have shitty childhood? You were an experiment? You were a slave? And what would it matters? You think you would know all about life just because you had a bad past? The world did not works like that, Killua. This would not be logical to you now, but you need to understand one thing, you are human. Yes you're matured for your age because of the game and your childhood, but you're young. Painfully young. Just, understand that that kind of thinking is not unusual. Everybody who had this kind of power will have the same thought. Now, what make you suspectible to that kind of thinking when I'm not?"

"...Experience?"

"Smart boy. Now tell me what you did after we separated."

Killua told Illumi anything, and after he finished telling his adventure, Illumi nodded and calmly said, "Ah, that man you found is possibly my father. Well, a possible DNA supplier. The file said my father is his close family, so he's a possibility. I don't know, not that it's matter anyway. Don't worry about it." The last was added because Illumi noticed that Killua looks guilty.

"Aniki, I'm planning on going for a vacation before we go to that devil world. Do you have any idea where I can go?"

"Hmm. What do you want from this vacation of yours? Just to have fun? Searching for something? Starting your harem? Or armies."

"Uh, I got a set of evil pieces from one of my quest as the quest itself and three sets for the reward, one of them is mutated. Do you wants one? No? Anyway I used them all on only five peoples."

"Quality over quantity, good thinking little brother. It would make your opponent underestimate you, thinking you didn't have a full peerage. And?"

"I want them to become far more powerful. And, well, that's the problem." Killua admit sheepishly.

"Let me guess, you picked the most powerful? And now you didn't have any idea on how to make them more powerful?" Illumi said dryly.

Killua simply nodded, blushing slightly. Illumi pondered the situation, and then he said slowly, "You know, in many world I visited, the one who win did not always the strongest. Sometimes, they are just resourceful, have a better weapon, a better strategy, and what skill they have, they master it. Sometimes, it take cunningness to win, not a flashy move. You get what I mean?" killua stare at Illumi, but finally nodded.

"Good. By the way, I already finished sorting my new pet – slave - armies. And because you pull me out in the middle of my super awesome orgy I demand you pay."

Killua sweatdropped. "Hai, hai. What do you want, aniki?"

"I don't know. You think of something." Illumi replied lazily.

"Lazy aniki. Fine. What if I wear a girl clothing when we go to that devil world? I will even aged up. Entertaining enough? You can even ravish me." Killua taunt Illumi, who's eyes widen slightly and nodded once. From the slight leer in his otherwise stony face, Killua concluded he likes that idea very much.

"Aniki, can you tell me how I can improve my peerage. I know you said I need to improve their intelect and basic skills and... things. But how?"

Illumi raised his eyebrow, "You already know how. Fuse. Lots of fuse. And evolution. Or if you want, implant skills on them. Or souls. Whicever you prefer."

"...Right. and how would I get that many people to fuse on them? Without making the Gods pissed of on me?"

"By become a God of particular world. You only need to impress or asked permission or win against the God of the original world. And fortunately for you I'm a God of my former world. The first world. There you go. You can use the alternate worlds as much as you want."

"Wait, I thought Kami-sama is the Goddess of that worlds?"

"I don't know. I get the notification when I'm in my pocket space. Don't really care either. Now shoo. I'm going to take a nap. And remember, time works differently in different worlds, so take your time. Find me when you're ready to depart to the new world."

"See you aniki."

 **Random Naruto world**

"Where am I?" Killua looks at his surroundings, but there's nothing to see except ruins. Lots of ruins.

"Oh fine. "Observe" Ruin of Uzushiogakure, eh. Hmm. 'Rewind'. Ah, better. Oh, right, **'OBEY ME'**. Now, which one of you is capable of sealing? Go over there. Good. 'Multiply x 5'." Killua restore the village to the point they villager are alive and command them to follow his every command. And multiplied those who understand the art of sealing, point 5.

Next he summoned his peerage and told them to 'eat' them. The point of this is to make his servant capable of using chakra, understand the art of sealings, and shinobi skills. And henge for Juubi. Especially henge.

"Henge into human. As attractive as possible. Especially you, girl. The only good thing of your looks is your boobs, and they are not even that great."

"Any preferance, master?" Lucy asked emotionlessly.

"How about...that one? I will alter you later. Make your boobs bigger. And firmer. Copy that civilian stomach, I don't want a six-pack slave girl. Alright, that's good enough. Let's go to Konoha first."

They obey his order instantly. After a few miles Killua launch a death spell, killing all the uneaten villager instantly. They continued their journey without rest, even Lucy, the weakest of them all. One day before they reached Konoha Killua stopped them and told them to make a camp while he 'upgrade' Lucy.

Killua enter his tent and told Lucy to follow him. The tent is special, a gift from his brother, it looks like a complete one person apartment, which is the result of the experiment his brother did when messing with space magic.

Killua cast a critical look on Lucy, then he aged himself up 10 years, into 17 years old.

"Strip." Lucy promptly began stripping without hesitance.

"Kneel. Crawl to me."

Killua planned to used 'Summon' feature to make Lucy into his image, both appearance and skill. He already knows what he wanted to summons. He didn't need her as a fighter, he want her as a spy, to gather information. That means seduction.

He summons queens of succubus, high elves, sirens, shapeshifters and the First vampires. He summons 5 each, all from different world, and told Lucy to 'eat' them.

Killua watched her and when she finished, he observed her changes. Marvelous.

"Let's clean you up, pet." Killua harshly dragged her to the bathroom, where they would have oh so much 'fun'. In which then would continue in the bed. For the next two days without rest. What, he's a horny teenager. And bisexual, of course.

"Let's go to Konoha, my pets."

When they almost reached Konoha gate, he stopped and tell them his plan. It's simple, they would stay in henge (which at this point is enhanced with Nen, seals, and whatever else they can, so it's impossible for common ninja to detect the henge) and 'eat' as much as they want. After they are done, they could come back to Killua pocket dimension (where they would stay until Killua need them).

All 6 of them go on their own way, and Killua found himself in front of a brothel, where's a powerful chakra emitted. He knows who's chakra it is, he specifically searched for them after all. He was curious of this person, one who still keep his cheerful attitude even under mind control, one that didn't fall into hating his brother even when he realized his brother make him a slave, and most importantly, one that his brother did not treat cruelly.

Jiraiya of the sannin.

So Killua is curious, and if the man is interesting enough Killua will take him as...his, as what is still up in the air, but the man would be his.

When he enter the brothel he was by the whores, but he ignored them all and went straight to Jiraiya. He expects an old man but with fit body, long white hair, a man that used cheerful facade to hide his pain. He found nothing of the sorts. The man has long white hair, yes, but that's just it. The man is young.

He never bothered just when he arrived, didn't he? And looking at the man, and he remember he didn't see the face of fourth hokage in the hokage monument. So Minato is not a hokage yet. Hell, he could be in a time where the brat is not yet a genin. ...This might be fun, he wants a vacation so a vacation he would get. And if in the process he can corrupt the boy, and maybe take him too, the boy was supposed to be a genius isn't he? And if he remembered right, there are a clan full of genius, so that's two. Well, with the rate his plan going, it would be better if he take on of them too.

Now, the plan. The plan...

 **Next morning, Hokage office**

"Hokage-sama, team 3 reporting. The mission is a success. But we found someone that was not supposed in there." A man with pig mask reporting, his three teammates standing respectfully behind him.

"Your mission was to eliminate a Kumogakure base near our border. What's not supposed to be there? A princess? A daimyo?" the hokage reply calmly.

"...It's a boy, hokage-sama. And the boy possesed an eye doujutsu. ...It was Byakugan, hokage-sama."

"...Byakugan. Where's the boy now?"

"In the infirmary, hokage-sama. The boy was in a very poor condition, ...and the boy is about 5 years old, the same age the kidnapped third son of Hyuuga head supposed to be..."

At that the hokage simply heaved a sigh, "But we found a child body burned badly when we searched for him, nothing can be identified. Better not informed them before we're sure. Dismiss."

"Hai, hokage-sama."

 **Hospital**

"...The DNA match? Are you sure Tsunade?"

"Yes, sensei. There's no doubt. I checked 5 times by myself, Yasashi sensei, and Kuhia sensei. The results did not change."

"I see."

 **Hokage office**

"Hokage-sama, why would you call for me in this late evening?" Yura Hyuga, father of Hiashi and Hizashi asked rather rudely.

"First, look at this." Not bothered by the clan head attitude, Sarutobi gave him a single file. While waiting for the man to finished reading, he absently looked out of the window, enjoying the last of the sun, before the moon will fully come out.

There's a sharp intake of breath, and then a strained voice was heard "May I see him, hokage-sama."

"Room 509. I'll leave the boy to you. Good day, Hyuga-san."

"...Thank you hokage-sama." The proud man bowed more deeply than he usually would and turned around. After he closed the door, he hurriedly used sunshin to the hospital and walked slightly faster to the room where his son, his missing son, supposed to be.

 **Killua pov**

He was staring boredly on the white ceiling of his hospital room. This was his third day he stayed here. Where was his 'father'? it was not difficult making people in Konoha believes that the Hyuga head had a third son after his twin son. A son that would end in Main Branch, as opposite to his second son who will be branded as Branch member the second he become genin, in 2 years time. Because Killua is the favourite among the three of them. All of this is achieved easily because his 'Writer Authorization' cheat, as the name suggest, he re-write the 'story' of this world. And he makes sure to write that in a few years time his 'father', Hyuga elders and those that truly believe that Main member is better than Branch member, and cruelly treat the Branch member will mysteriously 'dissappear'. No one will question it. And if some appear inside his pocket dimension, well, no one will ever know.

While he was contemplating what to do, he felt his 'father' soul appeared in front of the hospital and rapidly make way to him. He immediately blanked his face and pretend to slept.

Killua felt the door opened as quiet as possible, a soft foot steps, and then a hand was put down on his hair, petting him softly. Huh, who knows that Hyuga can show feelings.

After a while the petting stop and Killua pretend showing a sign of waking up. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling blankly. When Yura talked to him he didn't response. He did not even twitch when a hand pet him again, or when a sad eyes loomed his, looking at him right on his eyes.

Yura keep calling his name, and babbling, asking him to response, that he is sorry, that he would be safe, all to no avail. He stopped when he can't speak anymore, it was impressive, almost 14 hours of speaking with no rest, drink, or bathroom, the man just sit next to him, petting him and speak to him. Even when he was sleeping or not showing sign of awareness.

The man went home at six in the morning, looking slightly defeated to anyone that can see past his stoic mask. That is to say, almost no one. He did not become the head of Hyuga clan because of birthright, he killed all his predecessor in a clever way and in no way could be tracked to him. He also killed some more elder and random clan member, only leaving one last possible heir of the position of clan head, and with a clever trick making the other heir attacked him seemingly with no reason thus neatly making him the most reasonable candidate.

Yura Hyuga is a cruel man, that was a fact. That did not mean he did not have a weakness, or a heart. When his youngest son was kidnapped, never found and noted as 'deceased' he broke a little, not mellow or soft, but almost like fading away. When he got the called from the hokage, he found a new hope, but that didn't last long. When he saw his son laying unconscious in the hospital bed, he wanted to snatch the boy away, bring him home and never let him go, ever. But he didn't.

Because when the boy opened his eyes, he knows his lovely little boy is gone, and would never come back to him.

He accept that. Not willingly, not quietly. He would destroy the training grounds, his sparring partners and whoever manage pissed him off, but it would come later. For now, he have 2 sons to take care of before they go to the academy, and a decision to make (a decision that already made for him when Killua _re-write_ the world).

He never make it to his home.

 **Hokage office, two weeks later**

An ANBU silently dropped some files into the hokage table, its cover was black, and stamped with the word 'classified'.

The hokage eyed it warryly. He already knows what's inside and he was in no hurry in reading it, at all. But it was his job, so he finally reached the file and read it thoroughly.

His exspression sad, but when he finished reading the file, it was as hard as a stone.

"Call Jiraiya, Tsunade, Nara Shikato and Hatake Sakumo. Tell them this is urgent." The hokage snarled at one of his ANBU, who immediately gone doing the order.

While waiting for all of them to appear, he tried to calm himself. By reading the file again, searching for a possible mistake, something that would proof that the report is incorrect, something that ...

He felt sick. His hand tremble, but he barely noticed. His attention solely in the file, specifically, on the report of the experiment that his soon to be dead former student did.

He only snapped of his trance when a hand come near him, he almost stabbed the hand before he realized whose it is. Fortunately, his only female student is fast enough to take her hand back so he only hit thin air.

"Sensei, it's me, Tsunade. Are you alright? What's this about?" Tsunade looked worriedly at his teacher.

"...No, I'm nowhere near fine. I'll explain after all of you here." Sarutobi closed his eyes, and did not response to Tsunade call, which finally stopped when she realised he would not answer her questions.

They wait in silence, one with depressed aura, the other with worried glances at the former.

They didn't wait for much longer, the other three appeared not five minutes later. All of them look at the hokage with curiousity and apprehension. They instinctively knows that whatever happens, it was not a good news.

The hokage began explaining, "Two weeks ago Hyuga Yura was reported to be missing, I'm sure all of you already aware of this. What was not known to the public, bar Tsunade, is the fact that one day before that we informed him that his youngest son was found. Whe he went missing, I ordered three teams of ANBU to search for any information. They found his body and many other damning information. That was a week ago. The details are in this files, but the end of report is we have two traitors, well the biggest one, there are many of their little ones. I want them eliminated as much as you can in one sweep, no matter what."

The four traded a look, and one by one read the files. Jiraiya protest loudly, Tsunade tremble in anger and disbelief, Shikato narrowed his eyes calculatively, and Sakumo did not say anything, silent and stoic.

The hokage let out a massive killer intent, effectively making them shut up and pay attention to him.

"There's no mistake. Make a multiple plans, and report back to me. I still have to make a decision on what I supposed to do with Hyuga Killua. He cannot be given back to his... family. He will instantly be branded and lived as a slave his whole lives. This is the last thing I could do for him. I will atone of my mistake."

"I will take him sensei. I was planning on taking a team anyway, and if this report is true, his age won't be any problem." Jiraiya surprised all of them with his statement.

"You do realise he would be far more difficult than even taking care of a maniac killer? Jiraiya, the boy is a killer doll, he was experimented on and broken all over, and you offered to make him your ward? I'm not underestimating you, but if you really want to help heal him, you will need to sacrifice more than just your time." Sarutobi cautiously warned Jiraiya.

"Yeah. I know it won't be easy, but, well, I'll do my best. And no matter what the boy would always have me. Even if he would be always be a killer doll." The joke failed, horribly, but everyone in the room realized that Jiraiya was serious.

The hokage looked at Jiraiya for a long time but finally nodded.

"I'll prepare the paper. Go make a plan to deal with the traitors." The four bowed to the hokage and left, through the window.

 **The next morning**

"Hey, do you heard? The house of one of the elder was burned down. No one was alive, but the fire was supposedly not an accident."

"Hah, I heard a better news, and it was proven. My cousin, he was a jounin, told me that Orochimaru of the Sannin was in hospital because of an experiment going wrong. He said the chance of him being alive is almost none, and even if he managed to stay alive, his ninja career is done for."

"Oh? I thought the elders was attacked when they went home yesterday? My sister worked in the hospital, you see, and she was one of the nurse that received them. And the Sannin too. But, I don't know, 4 important people went to the hospital in one night? And she also said that Senju Tsunade was not seen in the hospital, that was weird."

"Didn't she went for a mission with the other Sannin, Jiraiya? He was making a ruckus yesterday about it, saying that he would definitely get lucky. Yeah right."

The civilans were busy gossiping the evnts happened yesterday, while two hidden ANBU's listening on them, they nodded at each other, and then one went back to the hokage office, while the other one move to listen to other civilians gossiping group.

 **The hospital**

"Please sign here, here, and here." Jiraiya dutifully signed the paper that would release his new ward. He picked up the non-responsive boy, and shunsin right to his tiny, one man apartment.

"Well, gaki, this will be your home from now on until I find a better one. Hope you don't mind." Jiraiya said while scratching his head after putting down the boy on his bed, because he didn't have a couch.


End file.
